


Can't even think straight

by fbaoliveira



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, a chaeyoung é a chaeyoung, a jihyo é deus, a mina é uma bitch rica, a nayeon tá sofrida, a sana e a momo estão escondendo o relacionamento, im so gay that i cant even think straight
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 58,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbaoliveira/pseuds/fbaoliveira
Summary: Mina é CEO da That Life, a maior empresa da mídia coreana da atualidade. Ela é sempre muito metódica e não deixa nada - ou quase nada - mudar sua rotina.Chaeyoung, por outro lado, sabe que só veio a esse mundo para fazer o que quer, e, no momento, o que ela queria era justamente incomodar a diretora executiva mais chata da Coreia.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Cinco anos

Mina viu uma notificação de mensagem quando colocou os olhos em seu celular pessoal. Era uma mensagem de Sana.

_"Tá animada por hoje ou vai ficar socada nesse escritório como sempre?"_

Ela respondeu apenas com um _"Adivinha?"_ , e a amiga já sabia a resposta. Ela não estava de bom humor nesses dias. Nunca estava nessa época do ano, para ser sincera.

Hoje mais tarde era a festa de comemoração de 5 anos da reformulação da _That Life_ , que deixou de ser uma revista de fofocas e atualmente era o portal de conteúdo jovem, comportamento e humor mais acessado da Coreia.

Mina sempre soube que herdaria a empresa do pai e sempre soube que mudaria tudo nela quando tivesse a chance. Ela não suportava ver carreiras e pessoas sofrendo por terem sido expostas por aquela maldita revista do pai dela. Eles nunca se deram bem, mas Mina nunca bateu de frente com o pai a pedido de sua mãe. Ela temia que a filha não tivesse a chance de herdar a empresa e mudar tudo se ele descobrisse do plano. Ele seria capaz de colocar qualquer um no lugar dela se ele sequer imaginasse as intenções da filha. Ele achava justo ceifar carreiras a troco de mídia, até porque "figuras públicas são influencias de comportamento pra muita gente, se não tiverem pelo menos um pouquinho de medo de serem expostos, a vida deles ia ser uma patifaria sem fim". Sim, ele achava que fazia um favor para celebridades.

Sinceramente...seu pai era tão canalha que chegava a ser podre.

Por fim, há 5 anos atrás, foi na madrugada de uma sexta-feira que seu pai foi para o hospital com dor no peito e nunca mais voltou. Ela não ia mentir e dizer que não ficou nem um pouco triste com a morte dele, mas certamente não sentiu a dor que teoricamente uma filha sente ao perder o pai. Ela já estava desconectada emocionalmente dele como pessoa há muito tempo, a única coisa que ela perdeu foi a figura de pai. Isso era mais fácil de superar.

Ela nem esperou o próximo volume da revista ser lançado para começar a reformulação, a começar pela extinção das fofocas maldosas. Ela foi obrigada a ouvir muitas críticas pelos mais antigos do setor, eternos puxa-saco de seu pai, mas ela não podia se importar menos com eles. Ela já estava preparada para passar por tudo aquilo - ela literalmente viveu a vida inteira por esse momento.

De fato, em menos de um ano da reformulação, o portal já era mais lucrativo que a antiga revista. Em 3 anos, já era um dos mais acessados do país. Atualmente, além do portal mais acessado, era o mais rico também. Eles forneciam o que eles sabiam que os jovens queriam, sem precisar estragara vida de ninguém para isso. O sonho (e plano) de Mina se tornou realidade.

Ela estava muito feliz com sua vida e sua empresa atualmente, mas, claro, novos sonhos nasceram no meio de tudo isso. Ela queria causar um impacto mais profundo na vida desses jovens, só ainda não sabia como.

_"Vem almoçar comigo pelo menos, detesto te ver assim"_

Mais uma mensagem de Sana acendeu a tela de seu celular. Ela precisava se distrair um pouco mesmo. Apesar de ser um dia de comemoração para os funcionários, era também o dia que sua mãe ficava distante dela para não demonstrar o quanto ainda ficava triste pela morte de seu pai. Mina já disse mais de uma vez para ela que não se importa com o fato de seu pai ter sido um traste, ela compreendia a tristeza da mãe e não a julgava por isso, mas de nada adiantava. Ela era tão cabeça dura quanto a filha.

_"Vou amiga, obrigada"_

Sana sabia que esse agradecimento não era pelo almoço oferecido. Era um agradecimento por entender a situação dela.

As duas são amigas desde o ensino médio. Talvez por serem as únicas japonesas naquele colégio, elas se aproximaram muito rápido e nunca mais se separaram, mesmo depois de Sana começar muito jovem sua carreira de modelo em uma agência que foi péssima para a saúde dela, apesar detê-la lançado bem no mercado.

Mina não pensou duas vezes em contratá-la como modelo de sua própria empresa quando teve a chance. Não era só porque confiava sua vida à amiga, mas porque Sana realmente tinha uma legião de fãs fiéis que a apoiaram muito quando ela se livrou do antigo contrato nitidamente abusivo. Ela era uma peça fundamental do conteúdo do portal e Mina sabia quanta sorte ela tinha por tê-la ali. Se Sana tivesse sido lançada por uma empresa decente e inteligente no passado talvez ela tivesse uma vida completamente diferente hoje em dia, mas não tinha como, imaginar a That Life sem ela.

Mina caminhou até a entrada da empresa e encontrou a amiga sorrindo para o celular.

\- A Momo te mandou mensagem, amiga?

\- Mandou, por que? - Sana disfarçou o sorriso ao ouvir a voz da amiga.

\- Só pra confirmar que essa cara de trouxa é pra ela mesmo.

\- Eu já te falei que esse casal só existe na sua cabeça.

\- Eu não sei porque você ainda mente pra mim.

Sana estava mentindo mesmo, apesar de não enganar ninguém. Momo era secretária e a outra melhor amiga de Mina. As três passaram juntas por muita coisa em todos esses anos. Os laços entre elas eram muitos fortes e ela não queria estressar também a amiga com a ideia de que eventualmente o relacionamento entre elas pudesse atrapalhar a empresa de qualquer forma, além do fato de que ela mesma não aceitava muito bem aquilo tudo ainda. Definitivamente se apaixonar por uma de suas melhores amigas não estava nos planos da modelo desse ano.

\- E eu não sei por que a gente ainda está parada na porta. Quer ir no restaurante japonês aqui perto?

\- Vamos andando? Acho que um pouco de sol vai me fazer bem.

\- Pode ser.

As duas caminhavam despretensiosamente pela rua em silêncio. Esse silêncio nunca era desconfortável entre elas, era até reconfortante não ter um assunto urgente para resolver ou alguma preocupação que estivesse consumindo a vida de alguma delas no momento.

\- Mina...você vai ficar no escritório hoje mesmo? Por que não fica em casa para descansar, amiga?

\- É que eu sempre me engano dizendo que em algum momento da noite eu vou sair de lá para ver como está a comemoração. Não é diferente esse ano.

\- Nada de diferente? - Sana perguntou, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas. Mina sabia do que ela estava falando.

\- Nada.

\- Você vai ficar pisando na cabeça da Chaeyoung por quanto tempo ainda?

Chaeyoung era provavelmente a fotógrafa mais famosa de Seul, mas ninguém desavisado que a visse na rua imaginaria isso. Sempre de roupas despojadas, cheia de tatuagens claramente desenhadas por ela mesma e frequentando lugares com bebidas questionáveis, ela vivia como um jovem qualquer que não tinha ideia do que faria da vida no futuro e não se importava com isso.

Desde o primeiro segundo que colocou os pés naquela empresa conseguiu tirar Mina do sério.Chegou atrasada para a primeira reunião e estava de moletom. Quem trabalha assim? Mina ficou tão estressada que sentiu todos os músculos de seu corpo contraírem naquele momento, mas relaxou quando viu as ideias da garota. Ela aparentemente era muito boa no que fazia, como haviam prometido, o que era ótimo por um lado, mas, por outro, significava que ela teria lidar coma garota por mais tempo do que planejava a princípio.

A coreana se provou uma ótima profissional todas as vezes que pôde depois disso, o que rendeu mais parcerias e mais dores de cabeça para Mina. A fotógrafa não parava de flertar nem um minuto com ela. Mina sempre tinha uma resposta para dar, o que estimulava Chaeyoung a irritá-la mais ainda. Ela amava esse jogo. Ela era muito confiante no que fazia e sabia que Mina nunca recusaria seu trabalho só por conta dessas provocações, então...sem problemas, certo? Nunca se importou com onde aquelas brincadeiras a levariam também, só sabia que era divertido fazê-las.

\- Eu não estou pisando em ninguém. Provavelmente ela nem quer nada de fato, ela só gosta de ficar de palhaçada.

\- É pra eu rir agora ou depois?

\- A gente não sabe nada uma outra. Não tem como isso ser um interesse real.

\- Todo mundo sabe alguma coisa de você, Mina. E todo mundo sabe coisas dela também, ela não causa pouco por aqui.

\- O que eu sei é que ela trabalha com as mesmas roupas que ela vai no bar toda semana e que tem aparentemente um fetiche em me tirar do sério em horário de trabalho, mas por alguma razão eu não consigo ignorar essa garota.

\- É por que você gosta da provocação, ué. Não é crime. Todo mundo ama flertar onde não deve.

\- Tipo você na sala da minha secretária?

\- Não mude de assunto. E ela é muito gata com aquelas roupas, até eu acho isso, e eu nem gosto muito desse tipo geralmente.

\- Seu tipo é tipo aquela mulher ali, né?

Sana se vira para trás sem pensar e se depara com Momo entrando no restaurante também. Estavam esperando por ela para fazer os pedidos.

Momo sorri quando encontra os olhos de Sana nela, que não resiste e sorri de volta por um instante, até se recompor e voltar a olhar para Mina com uma feição debochada.

\- E aí, gays, tão falando de que? Só me falem que não é de trabalho, por favor - Momo falou se sentando à mesa e já atacando a entrada que estava ali em cima.

Certamente era difícil de acreditar que Momo era a mais velha entre as três. Era quase impossível fazê-la falar sério fora do ambiente de trabalho.

\- Da Mina e de como ela acha que a Chae não é a fim dela.

\- Como assim, mulher? Ela já falou isso com todas as letras mais de uma vez, não?

\- Sinceramente eu paro de ouvir o que ela fala na metade. Não vale a pena.

\- Ela não é tão idiota como ela tenta parecer - Momo fala enquanto, disfarçadamente, segura a mão de Sana por baixo da mesa.

\- Claro que não, ela é espertinha até demais pro meu gosto. Eu só não entendo essa enrolação toda. Se fosse um interesse real por que ela nunca falou comigo igual uma pessoa normal? Fora do horário de trabalho, de preferência.

\- Por que ela tem certeza que vai tomar outro fora, talvez?

\- Eu nunca dei fora nenhum nela.

De fato nunca tinha dito com todas as palavras que não tinha interesse na outra garota, só não dava trela para as brincadeiras de mal gosto dela. Essas besteiras não significavam absolutamente nada pra ela, mas também não tornavam Chaeyoung menos atraente, para o desgosto da empresária.

\- Sempre que ela começa a flertar você dá um corte diferente. Ela te testa com essas piadinhas e você não dá a mínima abertura, a troco de que ela te chamaria pra sair? - Momo fala como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

\- Se fosse isso ela já teria parado de me atazanar - responde Mina.

\- Não, ela se diverte com você irritada, mas ela não perdeu as esperanças por completo ainda. Eu consigo ver nos olhos dela que a bicha te quer, Mina.

\- Ela te contou essas coisas? - Sana pergunta, com um rosto de estranhamento. Momo nunca tinha falado sobre o assunto, como ela sabia de tanta coisa?

\- Não...por que?

\- Porque eu já falei com a Chae sobre isso durante o intervalo da sessão de outra modelo e ela medisse exatamente a mesma coisa. Você chegou a essas conclusões sozinha?

\- Por que você está tão surpresa? Eu não sou tapada - Momo fala soltando a mão de Sana de forma extremamente óbvia, tirando uma risadinha de Mina, que notou com facilidade o que estava acontecendo embaixo da mesa.

\- Você é, amiga. A maior parte do tempo, pelo menos - Mina fala e Sana esconde o rosto entre as mãos, corada.

\- Tem coisa que eu só prefiro não ver. Ou fingir que eu não vi - Momo ainda tentava se defender das duas.

\- O problema não é o que você vê ou não, é a quantidade de merda que você faz mesmo -Sana levanta o rosto e encara Momo.

\- Um ataque de graça logo na hora de almoçar?

Era quase impossível ofendê-la, ela levava tudo na brincadeira. Por esse e por outros motivos que Momo era a pessoa perfeita para estar por trás de todas as decisões de Mina. Não tinha a menor dúvida que já teria cometido algum crime de ódio durante esses anos se Momo não estivesse sempre ali segurando a barra, escondida no papel de secretária e grande amiga.

Mina interrompe a conversa para ir até o banheiro, e, assim que ela passa pela porta, Momo se vira e rouba um selinho de Sana, que dá risada da atitude dela. Era divertido brincar de duas adolescentes se escondendo às vezes.

\- Eu senti sua falta esse final de semana - Momo falou acariciando o rosto de Sana com o cuidado de sempre para não bagunçar tanto sua maquiagem.

\- Eu também. Acho que eu nunca fiz um ensaio tão chato na minha vida, inclusive.

\- Por que você detestou tanto assim?

\- O tema era chato, o fotógrafo era inseguro, a equipe era monótona...não tinha nada que me chamasse a atenção ali.

\- Eu tenho um pouco de medo do que você fala de mim pelas costas também. Vai que você falou alguma coisa assim de mim pra eles também.

Sana ri e passa a mão pelo pescoço da outra japonesa.

\- Eu não falo nada de você pelas costas. Eu nem conseguiria fazer isso. Você é muito fofa pra eu conseguir falar mal de você pra outra pessoa.

\- Em compensação, falar mal de mim na minha cara deve ser bem fácil. Praticamente é só isso que você faz.

\- É verdade - a modelo puxa o rosto de Momo para si e dá mais um beijo rápido nela. Sana solta seu rosto quando os pedidos chegaram, e não demorou para Mina voltar do banheiro também. Momo já estava de boca cheia quando ela chegou na mesa.

\- Com quanta fome você estava, Momo? - Mina pergunta, rindo da cena.

\- A mesma fome de sempre.

\- Então era muita.

\- Não nego. Mas enfim, senhora minha chefe, você vai pelo menos aparecer pro brinde hoje?

\- A gente podia fazer um brinde logo depois do fim do expediente, não? Lá no meu escritório, sentadas e sem ter que sorrir pras pessoas.

Momo ri e vira os olhos, já sabia que a amiga responderia exatamente isso. Ela sabia que era um motivo sério, mas sabia também que Mina gostava quando ela reagia daquele jeito infantil a isso. Tirava um pouco do peso da situação.

\- A gente pode, chatice. Pra você a gente pode tudo, você sabe disso.

Mina gostava de ser mimada pelas amigas, nunca negaria isso. Por mais independente e cabeça dura que fosse, quando estava com elas, se desarmava facilmente. No fundo ela só madura o suficiente pra saber que horas falar sério e que horas se permitir receber um cafuné. Peça rara nesse mundo, como era reconhecida por quem conseguia se aproximar dela.

A paz de Mina sumiu completamente quando ouviu uma voz bem conhecida falando ao fundo do restaurante.

\- Como você sabia que eu almoçava aqui de sexta feira? - Chaeyoung fala se aproximando da mesa em que elas estavam.

\- Boa tarde, Son.

\- Infelizmente eu vou recusar o convite de me juntar a vocês porque eu já tenho companhia, mas eu vou te ver a noite, né? - Chaeyoung fez questão de parar bem ao lado de Mina para conversar.

\- Se tudo der certo, não por muito tempo - Mina respondeu olhando friamente para a fotógrafa.

\- Mal posso esperar. Quem sabe hoje depois de um pouco de bebida eu finalmente te veja sorrindo, Myoui.

\- Acho pouco provável.

\- Nem se eu trouxer o vinho?

\- Nem se você trouxesse deus.

\- Você é engraçada fingindo que me odeia.

Chaeyoung ainda em pé, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, pareando o olhar das duas. Ela não falou nada, aproveitou aqueles segundos para observar as feições de Mina, sérias e impecáveis como sempre. Era irresistível provocar aquela mulher, tanto pela óbvia atração que sentia quanto pela diversão que era ver suas reações.

\- Perdeu alguma coisa no meu rosto? - Mina quebra o silêncio na mesa. Momo e Sana observavam toda aquela cena comendo e se olhando de tempos em tempos. Sana não sabia onde enfiar a cara e Momo claramente queria dar risada.

\- Meu foco. Esqueci o que eu ia falar, até - Mina respirou fundo depois disso. Ela mereceu essa resposta, né? Ela fez a pior pergunta que podia para naquela situação.

\- Provavelmente não era nada de útil.

\- Eu já falei que você fica muito bem de cabelo preso?

\- Já. Obrigada.

Chaeyoung sorriu de forma divertida. Realmente ela tinha uma risada bem graciosa, não parecia a mesma pessoa petulante de sempre quando ela ria assim.

\- Até mais tarde, Myoui.

A fotógrafa deixou a mesa e se juntou a um garoto mais novo em outra mesa. Julgou ser seu irmão devido a semelhança física, mas logo desviou sua atenção de volta para as amigas, afinal...não importava nem um pouco quem era aquela pessoa.

Quando fitou Momo novamente ela notou a risada debochada da amiga, que estava se segurando para fazer algum comentário idiota provavelmente.

\- Que foi, Momo? - Mina perguntou já com o humor um pouco afetado depois daquela ceninha, mas fina como sempre.

\- Amiga...que secada foi essa? Sério?

\- O que é uma secada, exatamente? - a empresária pergunta um tanto confusa.

\- Eu não me conformo como você escreve para jovens e não sabe nenhuma gíria ao mesmo tempo. Secar alguém é olhar demais pra alguém que você acha atraente, olhar de um jeito que fica óbvio que você está a fim da pessoa.

\- Isso não faz o menor sentido, mas tudo bem, não vem ao caso. O ponto é: eu não "sequei" ninguém.

\- Amiga, você mente com as suas palavras, mente com o seu rosto, mente com a sua suposta falta de interesse...mas você não mente com os seus olhos.

E não tinha porque mentir pras próprias amigas, na verdade. Não tinha como negar que ela se sentia atraída por aquela atitude egocêntrica, mas isso não era o suficiente para Mina. Se algum dia Chaeyoung oferecesse algo mais verdadeiro ela decidiria dar ou não atenção para a fotógrafa de uma vez por todas.

\- Ai, foda-se também. O que um olhar significa na prática? - Mina estava com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas ao falar isso.

Todo mundo - todo mundo mesmo - sabia que quando ela erguia uma das sobrancelhas assim, ela estava estressada.

\- Não significa nada isoladamente, é um prenúncio do que pode acontecer - Sana acrescentou,encarando a amiga de forma divertida também.

\- Até você, Sana?

\- Não é a gente, amiga, é você. Você nunca foi a fim de alguém com um ego ainda maior que o seu, tá engraçado ver você tentando lidar com isso.

Ao contrário do que poderia parecer, esse comentário não era nada ofensivo para a empresária. Seu ego nada desprezível foi importante para sua carreira, logo, ela nunca se ofenderia por comentários sobre ele, além de que Mina sabia que isso era verdade, a atitude de Chaeyoung a confundia. Sana realmente a conhecia como a palma de sua mão.

\- Ela me confunde, eu quero entender o que se passa. Estar a fim já é uma expressão forte demais para o que eu sinto por enquanto.

\- Por enquanto - Momo falou de boca cheia.

\- Engula antes de falar.

\- Por que vocês duas estão sempre contra mim?

O almoço seguiu tranquilo entre as amigas, que perderam completamente o foco da conversa anterior quando começaram a falar sobre o filme que combinaram de assistir no final de semana.


	2. Ideia genial

O final do expediente de sexta feira foi mais quieto que o normal por lá. Provavelmente ninguém queria comunicar nenhum tipo de problema para Mina no momento para não correr o risco de atrasar a festa. Isso não era de todo o mal para ela, na verdade. Problemas deixariam aquele dia ainda mais longo e quanto mais cedo a festa começasse, mais cedo acabaria.

Sua paz, no entanto, foi interrompida por uma mensagem de Momo avisando que Dahyun, a redatora chefe da seção de humor, precisava falar com ela. Ela logo confirmou que a coreana poderia entrar em seu escritório e poucos minutos depois ela já estava lá. Seu rosto era provavelmente o mais expressivo que Mina já havia visto, e no momento ele gritava que algo estava entalado em sua garganta.

\- Mina, você viu a última do nosso deputado do coração? - Mina sabia bem de quem Dahyun estava falando.

Um dos políticos mais votados do país é também um dos mais odiados. Conhecido por seu moralismo, ele atrai as pessoas de meia idade com seu discurso sobre "família e preservação dos bons modos" mas, na verdade, não passa de um homofóbico quadrado que se aproveita de toda a intolerância que ainda permeia a cabeça da população para se lançar na mídia com comentários absurdos - nada de novo sob o sol.

\- Eu vi que ele falou alguma asneira, mas eu não cheguei a olhar o que. Acho que eu deveria prestar mais atenção nessas coisas - Mina respondeu, já sentindo que se irritaria com o comentário.

\- Num programa de TV ele defendeu que o casamento entre pessoas do mesmo gênero não deve ser permitido porque "dois iguais não fazem filho, logo não precisam se casar". Não sei quanto ficar atrás desse tipo de informação é bom ou é só estressante mesmo, pra ser sincera.

\- Por que eu não me surpreendo mais com ele? 

\- Porque existe muita gente que nem ele. Isso não surpreende ninguém por aqui.

\- Enfim, mas e aí? Você quer fazer alguma coisa sobre isso?

\- Sim, eu quero soltar uma chamada na nossa seção de notícias irônicas.

\- Você tem carta branca pra fazer isso.

\- Eu sei, mas eu só queria ter certeza que permite que eu force um pouco a barra em cima desse Frei.

\- Frei?

\- Um jeito genérico de se referir a pessoas, não se apegue. Enfim, a mulher dele já falou bêbada num programa de televisão que era ótimo ter um homem vasectomizado porque não tinha que se preocupar com outra criança.

\- Hm...

\- E eu queria fazer uma chamada assim "Vasectomizados não podem mais se casar porque não reproduzem" ou coisa do tipo. Ia ser uma menção muito óbvia a ele apesar de eu preferir não acreditar que alguém realmente transa com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo não tem como provar nada contra a gente. Não é um crime, mas pode ser complicado. Talvez seja mal visto por alguns, mas...

\- Dahyun, está ótimo. De verdade. Com absoluta certeza eu clicaria nisso.

\- Tudo bem mesmo? Eu só receio que isso arranje problema pra você.

\- Não vai, não tem a mínima chance dele se expor nesse nível para encrencar com a gente.

\- Realmente, ia ser um papelzinho maior do que o que ele já fez.

\- Pode fazer a chamada na paz, Hyun. As pessoas vão gostar. No mínino quem não gosta dele, o que já é muita gente.

\- Valeu, não vamos demorar. Eu te mando mensagem para ver quando for lançado.

\- Obrigada.

\- Mina, mais uma coisa. Parabéns pelos 5 anos. Eu sei que não vou te ver direito depois, então melhor parabenizar agora. Você é incrível, amiga. Certamente a pessoa que eu mais respeito no mercado. É muita sorte a minha poder fazer parte disso com você.

\- Você é maravilhosa. Se existe um ser humano mais fofo que você, eu desconheço.

Mina se levantou e abraçou Dahyun antes de ela sair de seu escritório. A evolução da empresa era seu feito, mas certamente a equipe incrível que ela conseguiu construir era seu orgulho.

Em menos de uma hora já tinha uma mensagem de Dahyun em seu celular e o post já estava rendendo boas interações. Nenhum comentário negativo nos primeiros minutos e até Mina tinha dado risada da postagem. Por mais que não fosse fácil fazê-la gargalhar, ela gostava do senso de humor de Dahyun e gostava, especialmente, dessas notícias falsas e irônicas. Ela não sabia como seu pessoal pensava tão rápido nessas tiradas.

Depois de não muito tempo o dia se encerrou e ela chamou as amigas para seu escritório ao mesmo tempo que ordenou que as encomendas fossem para o hall de convivência da empresa. Estava iniciada a festa de comemoração da _That Life_ daquele ano. 

Antes de encarar a confraternização, Mina abriu um vinho branco em seu escritório e serviu três taças enquanto aguardava as amigas chegarem para o brinde particular.

\- Minari? - A voz de Sana invadiu o ambiente.

\- Venham. Esse vinho é maravilhoso.

\- Eu estou aprendendo sobre vinho com você, eu já sei que isso é um vinho verde pelo menos, olha só - comentou Momo indo em direção a uma das taças.

\- Até existe vinho verde, mas isso é vinho branco.

\- Mas ele é verde.

\- Pra ser sincera, amiga, nem eu sei a diferença de vinho verde e vinho branco - Mina disse dando o primeiro gole na taça.

\- Se você não sabe então eu posso supor que não existe. Você é tipo o Google.

Mina revira os olhos enquanto sorri para ela. 

\- De onde é esse, amiga? - Sana pergunta quando não reconhece a garrafa.

\- É um francês, de uma vinícola linda que eu visitei ano passado. Não é fabricado em larga escala, mas ele é incrível.

\- É por isso que não dá pra viajar com você, olha as coisas que você faz quando está de férias - Momo fala encarando a embalagem rústica, porém graciosa.

\- E você fica dançando em casa - Mina responde, jogando na cara da amiga que esse era seu hobby favorito desde os 12 anos de idade. A empresária brincava com a amiga por conta disso, mas a verdade é que ela admirava muito como Momo dançava bem e sempre fazia questão de reafirmar isso quando a via dançando.

\- Eu danço em festas também. Você acha que eu consigo beijar pessoas como? Enfurnada numa chácara francesa que nem você?

\- Vinícola. E eu não sei onde você costuma beijar pessoas, a Sana responde isso melhor.

O sorriso de Sana some de seu rosto depois do comentário. Mina sente a encarada da amiga e solta uma risada debochada olhando para ela. 

\- Meu deus, vocês... - Sana fala num tom de desgosto.

\- Eu não falei nada! - Momo se defende, incrédula.

\- Continue sem falar, então. 

\- Caralho, Mina...você que provoca e eu que levo bronca. Me ensina a ser assim também um dia?

Sana ri do rosto incrédulo de Momo olhando para ela e, discretamente, passa a mão por cima de sua coxa escondida pela mesa, arranhando de leve a parte interna na volta. Ela não podia sentir a pele por baixo da calça de Momo, mas sabia que ela estava arrepiada. Sua coxa era seu ponto fraco.

\- Vamos fazer o nosso brinde de sempre? - Sana fala de forma neutra. Mina nem sonhava que ela estava torturando a outra japonesa debaixo da mesa nesse momento.

As três se sentaram ao redor da mesinha de sua sala e brindaram em homenagem à empresa e ao futuro que as aguardava. Algumas palavras nostálgicas, algumas provocações e alguns comentários altamente idiotas de Momo foram trocados antes delas terminarem a garrafa de vinho. O rosto de Momo já estava começando a ficar vermelho quando elas levantaram do sofá.

\- É por isso que a gente usa base quando vai beber - Mina provoca a amiga, que já estava com calor e claramente afetada pelo pouco álcool que já tinha bebido. Sua resistência para bebida era uma piada.

\- Eu fico tão vermelha que eu teria que passar base até o decote pra conseguir disfarçar alguma coisa.

Sana e Momo arrastaram, por fim, Mina para fazer o discurso de abertura da festa. Ele foi rápido, conciso e divertido, como seus pronunciamentos sempre eram. Ela não parecia ter dias ruins para quem só conhecia sua _persona_ pública, digamos assim. Suas amigas ficaram ao seu lado o tempo todo e a abraçaram no final, antes de ela receber os cumprimentos dos demais funcionários e convidados.

Dahyun, enquanto ouvia as palavras de Mina, sentiu dois braços passarem ao redor de seu corpo e a abraçarem com firmeza, enquanto um rosto se aconchegava em suas costas. Só pela atitude e pela altura da cabeça daquela pessoa, ela já sabia quem era.

\- E aí, mana? Chegou cedo pra ficar babando na sua chefe? Hora perfeita pra isso.

\- Ela não é minha chefe, a gente só tem uma parceria - Chaeyoung respondeu apoiando o queixo em um de seus ombros sem soltar o abraço.

Dahyun retribuía o carinho com as mãos apoiadas nas de Chayeoung. Elas ficaram amigas muito rápido depois de se conhecerem e já sabiam basicamente tudo da vida uma da outra.

\- E eu não cheguei cedo só pra ver a Mina, eu cheguei pra matar as saudades de abraçar minha amiga, não posso? - Chaeyoung continuou falando.

\- Pode, a sua altura é perfeita pra um abraço assim. É confortável.

\- Pior que o seu ombro ficar certinho no meu queixo mesmo. Ignorando a existência da Mina por um segundo que eu consegui reparar em como a Sana e a Momo são lindas pra cacete, olha isso.

\- Lindo casal, né? Já peguei as duas.

As duas dão risada e pegam o drink que o primeiro garçom que passou por perto ofereceu.

\- É sério isso, Dahyun? Larga de ser safada.

\- É sério, mas foi bem X, faz muito tempo já. Hoje em dia eu não ficaria com ninguém do trabalho, já basta a pessoa poder encher o saco 24 horas por dia no celular, não precisa encher ao vivo também.

\- Por isso a gente escolhe pessoas que valem a pena, miga, e não fica sofrendo por gente que não sabe o que quer da vida.

Dahyun sabia bem de quem a amiga estava falando. Ela e Tzuyu, uma médica que conheceu no meio do ano passado numa festa, tinham uma história para lá de complicada e que não acabou nada bem quando ela decidiu passar um tempo trabalhando na China para por a cabeça no lugar. Depois de meses sem trocarem uma palavra Dahyun se convenceu de que nada mais aconteceria e tentou manter sua mente longe dela mesmo depois de descobrir que ela estava de volta á Coreia há alguns dias, mas não estava sendo nada fácil lidar com essas memórias.

\- E as vezes a vida escolhe pela gente, né?

\- Que bom que a vida escolheu nesse caso, se essa história te consumisse mais ainda eu ia dar três tapas na sua cara.

Dahyun tentou rir do que a amiga disse, mas de repente sentiu uma pontada dolorida no peito. Ainda não era fácil tocar no assunto. Por mais que ainda mantivesse um pequeno sorriso no rosto, a expressão de Dahyun deixou bem claro que ela ficou abalada. Chaeyoung ficou com peso na consciência por ter tocado no assunto de forma tão desnecessária, não queria magoar Dahyun mais do que tudo já magoou.

\- Escrota - Dahyun tenta continuar no tom de brincadeira da conversa.

\- Desculpa, amiga. Não fica assim.

Chaeyoung agarra, dessa vez, a cabeça da amiga e a encaixa em seu ombro enquanto faz carinho em sua cabeça. Numa tentativa de animar a amiga ela dá um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, que de fato tira uma risada da redatora.

\- E por que a senhora tá tão perfumada hoje? Quer impressionar quem? - Chaeyoung resolve mudar de assunto de uma vez por todas.

\- Você, não está vendo?

\- Ai, que delícia...

Chaeyoung começa a passar a mão pelos ombros da amiga e desce em direção a seus peitos, e são logo empurradas por Dahyun que estava extremamente vermelha e rindo de forma divertida como estava antes. Era melhor vê-la assim do que com lágrimas nos olhos, definitivamente.

\- Sai, Jão! Vai apertar os peitos da Mina que você ganha mais. 

\- Se eu fizer isso, além de ser escrota e presa eu tomo um tiro.

\- Ou um sermão dela, que eu acho que deve ser um pouco pior que um tiro. Nunca tive que passar por isso, mas quem teve nunca se esqueceu.

\- Ela já tentou discutir comigo mais de uma vez mas eu não escuto, então tanto faz. Ela não me escuta também.

\- Eu não consigo entender se você é ou não a fim dela, sinceramente.

\- Ela é muito linda mas tanto faz, sabe? Eu não conheço ela direito pra saber.

\- Mas se tiver a oportunidade de conhecer ela melhor...

\- Com certeza eu vou.

\- Vai sair da minha frente, de preferência.

A última frase veio das costas de Chaeyoung. Era Mina indo em direção ao elevador sozinha.

\- Tá fugindo da própria festa?

\- Meu escritório é mais confortável.

Dito isso, ela segue seu caminho e sai da festa. Chaeyoung fica sem entender nada, e, depois de Dahyun contar que todo ano Mina faz a mesma coisa por motivos particulares, Chaeyoung tem uma ideia que julgou ser genial.

Aquela noite seria diferente das outras.

Momo estava distraída comendo tudo que parecia interessante da mesa de petiscos quando sentiu as mãos de Sana encostarem nas laterais de seu quadril. Virou o rosto em direção a ela num impulso, mas se conteve ao lembrar que estavam no meio de seus colegas de trabalho.

\- É muito difícil não te beijar quando você faz essas coisas, você sabe disso - Momo fala olhando diretamente para a boca de Sana, que agora exibia um meio sorriso mais que cheio de segundas intenções.

\- Eu sei. Aí você fica mais tempo pensando em mim depois, é ótimo.

\- Por que você gosta tanto de me torturar desse jeito?

\- Porque você sabe que tem passe livre pra fazer o que quiser comigo depois. Você sabe que eu não resisto. Tem que passar vontade pelo menos em algum momento, se não perde a graça.

\- O que eu quiser?

Sana assente com a cabeça e sorri bem perto ao rosto de Momo antes de soltá-la e se apoiar contra a mesa.

\- Falta muita coisa? - Sana pergunta e Momo faz uma cara de confusão.

\- Como assim?

\- Ainda tem muita coisa que você quer?

\- Que eu quero o que? Comer?

\- De certa forma...

\- Ah...

A ficha de Momo finalmente tinha caído e as duas deram risada da situação. 

\- Agora eu entendi. E...sim, tem muita coisa ainda, mas tem algumas que acho que nem eu estou preparada ainda.

\- É nesse nível? - Sana pergunta surpresa.

\- Talvez pra você não seja nada demais, mas eu ainda sou um pouco mais travada. Você sabe.

Momo, apesar de não ter muitas travas sociais, sempre teve dificuldades de se soltar em questão de sexo. Para ela sempre foi mais fácil falar que fazer. Era um misto de vergonha com medo de ser rejeitada difícil de explicar, mas que Sana logo reconheceu e fez questão de levar da forma mais natural possível. 

Aos poucos a secretária foi se soltando mais e, atualmente, era fácil de admitir que a modelo já era dona das melhores noites da sua vida. Talvez por já ser um pouco mais velha e segura e si e, claro, por Sana sempre deixar claro quão forte era seu desejo por ela, Momo se sentia muito mais a vontade com ela do que com qualquer pessoa de seu passado, mesmo as que ela se relacionou por muito tempo. Era um tanto incômodo pensar nisso, ela se privou de muita coisa na vida, mas estava feliz pelo rumo que as coisas estavam tomando no momento.

\- Eu sei que você é um sonho de consumo. Não precisa se conter perto de mim. Aliás...eu tenho uma proposta.

\- Diga.

\- Vamos escolher um dia na semana para ser o dia de fazer alguma coisa nova juntas. Claro, tem semana que não vai dar, mas tudo bem, é só pra ter uma desculpa pra fazer o que a gente já quer mas nunca sabe quando é a hora certa.

\- O primeiro dia podia ser hoje? - Momo pergunta, já com mil pensamentos passando por sua cabeça.

\- Se você quiser...

\- Eu quero.

\- Então vai ser.

Momo levanta uma das mãos e ergue o dedo mindinho.

\- Já que não dá pra te beijar aqui pra selar o compromisso, vai ser com promessa de dedinho.

Sana não segurou a risada e entrelaçou os mindinhos. Ela ainda duvidava que realmente existia um ser ao mesmo tempo tão meigo e tão sedutor quanto Momo. Suas atitudes eram doces mas tinha alguma coisa em seu semblante que deixava Sana com as pernas bambas. Seu olhar, talvez...ou será que era o sorriso? Não sabia dizer, mas sabia que algo ali era poderoso.

\- Eu vou dar uma olhada na Mina lá em cima, depois eu te vejo, coisinha.

\- Coisinha foi o apelido mais fofo que você já me deu, definitivamente.

\- É só porque eu não tenho coragem de te chamar de "amor" ainda - essa fala de Sana foi uma confissão disfarçada de brincadeira. 

\- Você não precisa se conter perto de mim também.

Sana sorri enquanto acaricia o rosto de Momo. Tudo com ela parecia muito mais certo do que era, se parasse para pensar friamente na situação. Nem no ensino médio havia apaixonado pela melhor amiga daquela forma, mas seus esforços para manter a outra japonesa emocionalmente distante de si foram em vão. Atualmente Sana só torcia para não se arrepender de nada disso no futuro.


	3. Garota

Chaeyoung vê Sana se aproximando do elevador sozinha. Provavelmente ela estava indo falar com a Mina, certo? Essa era sua chance.

\- Sana!

Ela chama e a modelo interrompe seu caminho para conversar com ela.

\- Oi, Chae! Se divertindo?

\- Sim, mas eu poderia me divertir muito mais se você me ajudasse.

\- Precisa de alguma coisa?

\- Você está indo conversar com a Mina, né?

\- Estou.

\- Então...eu vi que ela tá bem estranha.

\- Ela tem as coisas dela nesse dia. Ela fica assim mesmo, não se preocupe.

Preocupada não era exatamente o que Chaeyoung estava no momento, ainda mais depois de do outro drink que ela já tinha tomado.

\- Ela está enfurnada no escritório mesmo?

\- Sim, como sempre.

\- Então...avisa ela que eu vou lá fazer uma visita daqui a pouco. Eu ajudo vocês a animarem ela. Se ela deixar, claro

Chaeyoung não tinha menor ideia do que fazer, mas sabia que pensaria em algo bom se precisasse.

\- Chae...

\- Eu não vou falar merda pra ela, fica tranquila. Eu não sou tão sem noção assim.

\- Bom...eu falo. Não se desanime se ela falar que não, é um dia difícil mesmo, mas...

\- Mas se ela disser sim eu prometo que vai valer a pena.

Sana ri das palavras da fotógrafa. Ela estava com um copo na mão, com certeza ela estava bebendo, mas não parecia bêbada. Parecia estar bem consciente do que estava falando, e Sana não sabia se ficava mais ou menos tranquila por isso. O que ela tava planejando exatamente?

Sana colocou a senha de Mina na porta de sua sala e então no elegante escritório. Se deparou, então, com a amiga sentada em sua cadeira encarando a janela e a visão de Seul durante a noite. Por quanto tempo ela já estava assim? Não aparentava estar exatamente triste, parecia...vazia, talvez. Com a mente em qualquer lugar bem longe dali. 

\- Desculpa, sério...eu prometo que eu vou ficar bem. Eu nem estou de fato mal, eu só estou com uma sensação muito esquisita. Você sabe... - Mina já começou a dar as explicações que imaginou que a amiga fosse cobrar depois de tê-la visto nessa situação.

\- Eu sei, amiga. Não precisa se justificar. Eu só queria ter certeza que você não precisa de nada.

\- Não preciso, meu amorzinho. Fica tranquila - Mina estende um dos braços para segurar a mão da amiga, que retribui o gesto fazendo carinho com seu polegar.

\- Eu vou acreditar em você, amiga. Fora isso eu só preciso de te falar uma coisinha...

\- Que coisinha? - Mina ergue uma de suas sobrancelhas. _Se estressou._

\- A Chae. Ela já bebeu umas e outras lá embaixo e disse que vai vir aqui ajudar a te animar.

\- Ó, ceus...tudo que eu precisava agora. Essa criatura.

\- Você sempre pode não deixar ela entrar, mas ela é uma pessoa muito legal...você deveria dar uma chance.

Mina ponderou por alguns segundos. Ela já tinha sua resposta logo de cara, só estava pensando em qual provocação ela mandaria de volta.

\- Eu vou aceitar. Avisa que ela pode entrar, mas ela não vai sair daqui antes da meia noite.

Sana arregalou os olhos e disfarçou o sorriso no momento. Ainda não eram nem nove da noite. Mina sempre foi meio...assim. Ela gostava de deixar os outros sem reação. 

\- Puta que pariu, amiga...

\- O que? - Mina perguntou isso com o tom mais neutro que pôde, mas era um neutro diferente do seu neutro de reuniões importantes ou de situações de estresse. Era um neutro carregado de ironia. Ela amava observar as expressões faciais da amiga, sempre as divertiam.

\- Tão rápido assim?

\- Tão rápido o que? Eu não disse o que vai acontecer aqui.

\- Nada próprio para menores, eu imagino.

Mina soltou uma risada imaginando a cena. Não ia ser tão fácil assim pra ela.

\- Isso não tem a menor chance de acontecer. Não desse jeito. 

\- Mentiu toda.

\- Deu pra entender o que você quis dizer, mas essas palavras juntas não fazem o menor sentido juntas, Sana.

\- É só um meme, chatice. Bom...eu vou indo, eu tenho que falar com ela, afinal.

\- E você tem que fazer outras coisas também, né?

\- Não sei do que você está falando.

\- Vocês duas não conseguem me enganar, meu anjo.

\- Sigo sem saber do que você está falando. Até amanhã, meu bem.

\- Espera, vem cá.

Mina abraçou a amiga e agradeceu por tê-la tirado do seu transe de pensamentos anterior, aquilo não estava fazendo bem para ela. Sana deixou um beijo em sua bochecha antes de ir em direção à porta e encontrar Momo quase entrando no escritório.

\- Oi, eu estava te procurando - Momo diz olhando para Sana.

\- Já achou, podem ir curtir agora - Mina diz ainda sentada em sua cadeira. Recebeu um sorriso de Momo de volta, que sumiu logo que Sana a cutucou e a puxou para o corredor, fechando a porta do escritório.

\- Ela sabe mesmo, né? - Momo perguntou.

\- Sabe, mas eu ainda não disse nada. Hoje ela tem mais no que pensar.

\- O que, exatamente?

\- A Chae estava dizendo que viria aqui depois falar com ela.

\- Sim, ela me disse isso também.

\- E a resposta da Mina foi "ela pode vir, mas se entrar por aquela porta só vai sair daqui depois da meia noite".

\- Cace... - Momo teve o grito interrompido pela mão se Sana em sua boca.

\- Doida. Quer chamar mais atenção do que isso já vai, provavelmente?

\- Foi mal...mas ela não vai vir agora, né?

\- Não, nem falei com ela ainda.

\- E a Minari não vai sair de lá também, né?

\- Certamente não vai.

\- Então...

Sana entendeu o que Momo estava dizendo e se aproximou da outra japonesa, puxando seu rosto para um beijo ali no meio do corredor. Se esconder pelo meio da empresa era o passatempo favorito delas ultimamente. Sabiam que as câmeras gravavam, mas não tinha importância, o pessoal da segurança certamente via cenas mais chocantes que esses todos os dias.

As mãos de Momo já estavam escorregando da cintura para o quadril da outra japonesa, que passava uma das mãos por seu cabelo e agarrava seu corpo com a outra. Elas estavam tão entretidas com os amassos que não ouviram os passos se aproximando no corredor.

\- Oi? - as duas são surpreendidas por Chaeyoung com um sorriso divertido parcialmente contido.

\- Oi...é... - Sana perdeu as palavras por um instante.

\- A Mina permitiu a sua entrada...

\- Ótimo, então me despeço de vocês, boa noite, continuem se pegando, vocês são um casal lindo - Interrompeu a fala de Momo já indo em direção à porta do escritório.

\- Calma. Tem uma condição. Ela disse que você pode entrar, mas se quiser mesmo fazer isso só vai sair daí depois da meia noite.

\- E era pra isso soar como uma ameaça? Tá mais parecendo uma promessa de realização de um sonho - Chaeyoung estampava agora um sorriso debochado maior ainda.

\- Não sei. Eu já desisti de tentar entender a Mina há muito tempo, e eu te aconselho a fazer o mesmo.

\- Bom, mesmo assim eu vou indo lá, desculpa interromper vocês. 

\- Tudo bem - Momo lançou então seu sorriso padrão de convivência em sociedade. Sana se perguntava como Momo conseguia ser tão bem articulada e tão sem noção ao mesmo tempo.

Chaeyoung entrou no escritório e fechou a porta atrás de si.

\- Eu não sei onde enfiar a cara - Sana falou, ainda sentindo as bochechas coradas.

\- Quer que eu te fale o que eu pensei agora?

\- Não. Segura a emoção, Hirai.

\- Perto de você fica difícil.

Sana sorriu com o olhar de desejo de Momo sobre ela. Puxou seu rosto de volta para mais um beijo rápido porém intenso. Mesmo quando inconvenientes assim aconteciam, a brincadeira não perdia a graça.

\- Quer voltar lá pra baixo? - Momo pergunta, quando elas separam os lábios, mas ainda agarrada na outra japonesa.

\- Na verdade, não. - Sana responde, lançando aquele olhar de volta para Momo.

\- Quer ir pra minha casa?

\- Quero - Sana responde e dá um selinho demorado em Momo, antes de irem embora - e vamos logo, antes que mais alguma surpresa apareça aqui.

Chaeyoung nunca tinha visto aquele escritório durante a noite. Tudo era lindo. Parecia ter sido projetado para um encontro noturno e não para servir como de fato um escritório em horário comercial.

 _-_ Eu suponho que Sana tenha te informado das minhas condições, certo? - Mina diz sem desviar seu olhar da janela ao ouvir a porta do escritório fechar.

\- E eu suponho que você sabe que ela e a Momo estavam se pegando aqui na frente, né?

\- Não sabia que já estavam se expondo assim.

\- Não estão, eu peguei elas no pulo mesmo.

\- Teoricamente eu não deveria saber, mas bem como tudo que acontece nessa empresa...eu sei.

Mina exibia o talvez sorriso mais elegante que Chaeyoung já havia visto. Aquilo era demais para ela. Parecia que aquela mulher tinha saído de uma fantasia de adolescente. Uma mulher poderosa e meio misteriosa, como se fosse uma professora atraente de filme americano.

\- Já vai começar com as suas frases de efeito? Ok, tudo bem, eu gosto delas. Você tem uma ótima voz falando - ela fica em silêncio alguns segundos, ainda com o olhar fixado nos olhos da CEO.

\- Achei que mais algum xaveco ridículo viria depois disso.

\- Quem fala "xaveco" hoje em dia?

\- Muita gente. Venha, sente-se.

Chaeyoung não estava entendendo nada, mas assentiu e se sentou do outro lado de sua mesa. Mina puxou então uma garrafa de vinho tinto de seu frigobar, que certamente custava mais caro que toda a roupa de Chaeyoung junta - que não era barata também, por sinal.

\- Aceita uma taça?

\- Óbvio, quem recusaria esse vinho? 

\- Você conhece?

\- Conheci em Milão, num lançamento - fez questão de soar o mais prepotente que pôde nesse momento. Ela já conhecia Mina e sabia como ela sempre se surpreendia com suas histórias cercada de milionários - Logo depois da _Fashion Week_. Eu fiz uma pareceria com uma estilista que era apaixonada por esse vinho.

\- Por que eu sinto que você mente quando você fala que é só uma fotógrafa da sua empresa?

\- Porque eu minto mesmo. - Chaeyoung não resiste e resolve soltar essa bomba para Mina. Precisava ver sua reação.

\- Você é o que, então? - Mina respondeu, fingindo não estar surpresa.

\- Eu sou a dona. Eu não quis essa vida de CEO então eu contratei uma equipe para fazer a parte que eu não quero. Eu continuo dona da maior parte das ações e continuo fazendo o que eu gosto. É perfeito.

\- Realmente...parece uma bela loucura, mas combina com você.

\- Eu não tenho paciência pra essa vida. Eu te admiro muito por isso, apesar de ainda achar que é insuportável. Você tem que ouvir muita merda.

\- Tenho, mas vale a pena. Eu não conseguiria viver se outra pessoa estivesse guiando essa empresa no meu lugar.

\- Ego...

\- Noção também. Eu convivo com muita gente bem baixa, mas eu provavelmente também queimaria se entrasse numa igreja de novo, então...acho que estou no cargo certo.

\- Esse pecado todo é atraente até - Chaeyoung da o sorriso mais sacana que pôde, que foi respondido com uma discretíssima mordida de Mina em seu lábio inferior. Sim, ela estava fazendo de propósito. Queria ver até onde ela ia chegar sem fraquejar.

\- E o que não te atrai, por acaso?

\- Homens.

\- Realmente...você é uma pessoa muito criteriosa, parabéns.

\- Tem muita coisa que me broxa na verdade, mas eu ainda não achei nada em você.

\- Eu vou levar isso com um elogio - Mina responde, dando mais um gole em seu vinho. 

\- Leve. Fique à vontade. Eu vou levar isso como um "também tenho interesse em você mas eu não vou aceitar isso".

\- Bom...eu te chamei aqui, não é? Algum interesse eu deixei bem claro que eu tenho.

\- Se isso é o seu jeito de deixar algo "bem claro" tenho até medo de imaginar o que é você fazendo joguinho com alguém.

\- Você tem sempre essa pose de _fuckgirl_ que não me convence. Meu interesse é saber qual é a sua, Son.

\- Você pode falar _"_ _fuckgirl_ _"_ mais vezes? Você fica mais gata que o normal falando palavrão. Eu nunca tinha visto essa cena.

\- Definitivamente você não conhece muito bem, então. Enfim...algumas conclusões sobre você eu já pude tirar.

\- Como quais? - Chaeyoung falou num tom de confrontamento que automaticamente fez uma das sobrancelhas de Mina levantarem. Chaeyoung imita o movimento com suas sobrancelhas também, mas, ao contrário do que ela espevara, isso não irritou Mina. Até tirou um sorriso divertido dela. 

\- Eu vou aplicar botox na testa uma dia para me ajudar a controlar essa sobrancelha. Continuando...a primeira conclusão que eu tirei é que você não é covarde, não recuou com a minha proposta maluca.

\- Pra recusar estar sozinha com você no seu escritório a noite e ganhando uma taça de vinho...não tem que ser covarde, tem que ser muito idiota, isso sim. Ou muito hetero, se estivermos falando de mulher, e eu não sou nenhuma das duas coisas. Aliás...que mal lhe pergunte, você gosta de mulher também? O meu gaydar apita brutalmente pra você, mas nunca tive uma confirmação.

\- Gaydar? - Mina pergunta confusa porém se divertindo com aquilo.

\- É, gaydar. Nunca ouviu isso?

\- Eu não sou a melhor pessoa com gírias.

\- Você deve ser a pior, isso sim. Enfim, gaydar é tipo um radar que a gente tem que apita quando vê outra pessoa do vale. E vale é uma expressão que significa o lugar dos LGBT, digamos assim. Falar que uma pessoa é do vale quer dizer que ela não é hetero cis. É assim que eu uso, pelo menos, mas o termo tem suas variações.

\- São gírias bem úteis, confesso. Mas eu fiquei curiosa, que eu fiz para o seu gaydar apitar?

\- Não precisou fazer nada pro meu gaydar apitar, foi a sua cara. Não sei, você me atrai demais pra ser hetero. Não sou o tipo de sapatão que fica se apaixonando por mulher hetero. Aliás, eu nunca vou entender nem por que alguém faz isso consigo mesma, mas tudo bem.

\- E se eu te falasse que eu sou hetero?

\- Eu diria que você está mentindo.

Mina deu risada mais uma vez, tamanha a cara de pau da fotógrafa. Ela nunca escondeu sua sexualidade no trabalho, mas também não era algo que ela saía anunciando por aí como Chaeyoung sempre fez.

\- De fato eu estaria. Eu não sou hetero. Está aqui a sua confirmação. E a segunda conclusão que eu pude chegar é a de que você não tem medo de mim.

\- Verdade - Chaeyoung respondeu com sinceridade. Medo, de fato, ela nunca sentiu - apesar de todo mundo me falar que eu deveria ter. O seu jeitinho não me assusta, ela só me deixa com vontade de te conhecer melhor.

\- A minha terceira conclusão é a de que você não fala isso tudo da boca pra fora. Você realmente está flertando comigo.

\- Isso em algum momento foi uma dúvida?

\- Eu achei que você só dava em cima de todo mundo, mas...você tá conseguindo me provar que é a mim que você quer mesmo.

\- E o que te faz pensar isso? Agora eu fiquei curiosa.

\- Por exemplo, que você não para de olhar pro meu rosto e não pro meu decote, que você só olhou na hora que chegou.

\- Bom ponto.

\- Sua linguagem corporal te denuncia também. Você está à vontade aqui conversando comigo, não está impaciente e nem pensando no que pode acontecer depois. Você tem realmente interesse em ouvir o que eu estou dizendo.

\- Meu deus, garota...para de ler meus pensamentos, você não quer saber tudo que se passa aqui, eu te garanto.

\- Nem lembro a última vez que alguém me chamou de "garota". Eu devia ter uns 8 anos de idade no máximo.

\- Apesar da imagem de mulherão, que é sensacional, por sinal, eu sei que uma garota normal e 20 e poucos anos ainda habita em você.

\- O que te faz acreditar nisso? - Mina perguntou achando que deixaria Chaeyoung sem uma resposta para dar.

\- Seu plano de fundo do celular, que é uma foto sua tendo as bochechas esmagadas pelas suas amigas.

Ela tinha deixado o celular desbloqueado em cima da mesa. _Maldito vinho._ Que outras notificações ela teria notado? Ela esperava que nenhuma. Aquele celular pessoal tinha coisas que ela não mostraria nem para Sana e Momo.

\- E eu vi a notificação do Pinterest sobre "mais ideias de pins" baseados em fotos de filhotes fofinhos de animais também - completou Chaeyoung, para o desespero de Mina.

\- Ok, vamos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu.

Chaeyoung não resiste e solta uma risada divertida da situação. Sua risada era tão boa de ouvir que Mina corou e sorriu também.

\- Eu sei que tem uma pessoa fofa e normal por baixo dessa formalidade e dessa sensualidade toda, Mina. Isso que me chamou a atenção em você. Eu vi você sendo toda fofinha com as suas amigas e com a sua mãe esses dias e essa imagem não saía mais da minha cabeça. Feliz agora?

\- Um pouco mais, confesso.

\- Ok, eu já me expus para você, que tal você me dar algo em troca? Eu também quero entender exatamente porque você criou essa situação toda.

\- Aproveite que eu já estou na segunda garrafa de vinho hoje. Sóbria é muito difícil tirar esse tipo de informação de mim.

\- Acredite, eu já percebi isso.

Chaeyoung agora já não estava mais diante daquela mulher chiquérrima que tirou seu fôlego a primeira vez que a viu, ela estava diante de uma pessoa extremamente diferente daquilo. Era mais relaxada e convidativa, ainda que séria. Ela já não estava sentada ereta na cadeira como fazia questão de ficar todos os dias, estava encostada na cadeira reclinável com as pernas cruzadas. Sua blusa de linho, cuja cor neutra mas que caia extremamente bem nela, estava com os primeiros botões abertos, coisa que ela jamais permitiria num dia normal. Seu cabelo estava preso, apenas com a franja e alguns fios soltos, não alinhado e perfeito como sempre.

Certamente não era a mulher que havia chamado tanto sua atenção nos últimos tempos.

Era muito melhor que isso.


	4. Jogo

\- Enfim, aproveitando então que você parece até relaxada como uma pessoa normal e que a gente tem tempo pra conversar, eu posso te perguntar o que eu quiser?

\- Pode, eu só não te garanto que vou responder - respondeu Mina como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do planeta. Para ela era, provavelmente.

\- Vamos fazer um joguinho. É coisa de universitário desocupado jogar no bar da sexta feira. O nome é "Conta ou Bebe". Você conhece? - a fotógrafa perguntou isso mas já sabia que a resposta era negativa. Mina com certeza não tinha cara de quem brinca desse tipo de coisa.

\- Não, mas me parece um nome bem autoexplicativo. Você vai me fazer alguma pergunta aleatória e eu tenho que responder ou beber, é isso?

\- Sim.

\- Parece uma coisa extremamente idiota e irresponsável de se fazer, ainda mais envolvendo bebida, mas, como eu não aceito perder, eu topo.

\- Exato, é uma coisa idiota e irresponsável, por isso mesmo eu e universitários adoramos. Enfim...eu começo. Quando foi a última vez que você beijou alguém?

Mina foi pega desprevenida. Realmente ela nunca tinha brincado de nada parecido com isso. Que tipo de pergunta idiota era essa?

\- É um questionamento estranho, mas...sábado passado. Agora eu que te pergunto alguma coisa?

\- Sim.

\- Ta...eu não tenho a mínima criatividade pra isso, então eu vou repetir. Quando foi a última vez que você beijou alguém.

\- Há quase 3 meses atrás.

\- Isso é mentira - Mina diz incrédula.

\- É verdade. Não me deu vontade ultimamente. Eu trabalhei tanto que me dava preguiça de sair com pessoas pra isso. Tava mais interessante ficar em casa jogando baralho e comendo besteira com os meus amigos.

\- Não posso negar que em geral as minhas amigas valem mais a pena também.

\- Mas se você quiser me ajudar a mudar isso, não vou reclamar.

Chaeyoung diz isso e se inclina para frente na cadeira esperando que Mina fosse se afastar da mesa, mas, ao invés disso, ela se inclina para mais perto ainda e fica muito perto de seu rosto. Seu rosto parecia ainda mais bonito de perto.

\- Não começa - Mina responde antes de se afastar novamente.

Cada movimento que Mina fazia parecia ter sido muito bem calculado para ser bonito de se ver. Só de estar ali parada com os lábios encostados na borda da taça ela já parecia a pessoal mais irresistível do mundo no momento.

\- Enfim, é a minha vez. E quem foi essa última pessoa que você pegou? - a fotógrafa falou depois de voltar de seu transe observando cada detalhe do rosto dela, esperando que não tenha ficado tão óbvio.

A diretora executiva dá uma risada divertida antes de responder a pergunta.

\- Tá com ciúmes?

\- Não, eu só quero ver em que terreno eu tô pisando. Tá meio recente isso, né?

\- Foi uma amiga.

\- Posso ser sua amiga também? - a coreana responde de supetão, tirando um sorriso divertido de Mina. 

\- É uma pessoa que já está há um tempo na minha vida e a gente convive bem assim, mas esse é um péssimo jeito de começar uma amizade.

\- Não tô vendo nada de péssimo nisso, mas tudo bem. É a sua vez de perguntar.

Mina passa a mão no cabelo e o joga para trás enquanto pensava no que dizer. Isso era uma coisa que denunciava que ela já estava com álcool na cabeça, ela nunca bagunçava o cabelo assim em público. 

\- É a primeira vez que eu te vejo com o cabelo não repartido ao meio.

O primeiro impulso de Mina foi querer arrumar o cabelo outra vez, mas logo ela conteve. Hoje tudo bem ele ficar um pouquinho bagunçado.

\- Você gostou dele assim? Não para de me encarar...

\- Sim...fica mais sensual que o normal. 

\- Por isso mesmo que eu deixo ele dividido no dia a dia.

\- Você não quer que as pessoas te achem atraente? Você falha miseravelmente nisso então, porque além de mim eu consigo citar mais uma penca que morre se te ver passando a mão no cabelo assim mais uma vez.

\- Eu não quero que tudo que as pessoas pensem quando olham para a minha cara é como seria transar comigo, que basicamente é o que eu sinto até hoje quando eu encontro algum dos amigos da corja do meu pai, mas em algumas situações isso é bem útil. 

\- Você sabe que não tem controle sobre isso, né? Se alguém não te leva a sério apesar de tudo que você já fez, o problema está nela e não em você.

\- Eu faço o que eu posso, pelo menos. Não estou a fim de debater isso agora. Aqui vai a minha pergunta: Por que você usa as mesmas roupas pra trabalhar e pra ir num bar meio capenga no final de semana? Essa é uma curiosidade real minha. Não é possível que você não se incomode com isso.

\- Porque eu sou a mesma pessoa no trabalho e no bar. Não tem razão pra fazer diferente, o meu visual não afeta o meu trabalho. E, sinceramente, você faz a mesma coisa, Myoui. 

\- Claro que não. Eu raramente saio pra esse tipo de lugar, e eu não uso roupa de bar no trabalho.

\- Tudo bem, mas faz o oposto, usa roupa de trabalhar no bar. Sempre. E eu já te vi num bar, nem venha dizer que você não usa calça risca de giz pra sair também.

\- Onde você me viu?

A sobrancelha da japonesa automaticamente se curvou depois desse comentário. Ela só tinha ido em um bar nos últimos tempos e não foi pra beber. Ela não se arrependeu das pessoas que conheceu lá e do que tinha acontecido depois, mas não queria que outras pessoas ficassem sabendo disso sem ter sido contado por ela mesma.

\- É a minha vez de perguntar, Myoui. Com quem você estava naquele bar há umas 3 semanas atrás? - Chaeyoung sorri vitoriosa. Ela sabia que fez Mina cogitar beber naquela pergunta.

Mina realmente não queria ter que explicar aquela situação, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer nas mesmas proporções. Ela tinha que pensar numa resposta - e rápido

\- Com um casal de pessoas ótimas - a japonesa respondeu e logo já tomou outro gole da taça para encerrar o assunto. _Maldito jogo._

\- Obrigada por confirmar as minhas suspeitas. Você estava num date com um casal. Quem diria...você me chamou de _"fuckgirl"_ mas quem passa o rodo aparentemente é você, né? - a coreana estava sorrindo com um olhar muito satisfeito - Logo uma das mulheres mais quadradas dessa empresa. Amei saber disso. Rolou alguma coisa depois?

\- Eu não sou quadrada e eu já respondi o que eu precisava. Eu só me comporto como uma adulta que faz o que quiser no seu tempo livre.

Chaeyoung deu risada da resposta na defensiva. Ela sabia que ia conseguir realmente quebrar a pose da japonesa com essas perguntas. De fato...ela não se importava nem um pouco com nada disso, mas era muito divertido ver Mina incomodada por estar se expondo tanto sem saber como dar uma resposta à altura. 

\- Meu deus, como você é petulante, Son. Eu estou vendo sua cara besta olhando pra mim como se fosse um adolescente na escola escutando que o amiguinho perdeu o BV.

\- É engraçado te ver com vergonha de uma coisa tão boba. É normal.

\- Tá bom, já que é assim, eu vou te fazer uma pergunta normal também. Você me beijaria agora se eu te pedisse? Cuidado com a sua resposta.

Agora a fotógrafa foi pega de surpresa também.

\- Pergunta capciosa, parabéns. Eu preciso pensar numa resposta.

Essa foi a vez de Mina sorrir vitoriosa. Ela amava estar no controle da situação.

Se Chaeyoung respondesse que não, provavelmente perderia a chance de fazer isso um dia, mas, se dissesse sim, Mina poderia dizer que foi só uma situação hipotética e dar um fora nela depois de confessar com todas as palavras que ela queria aquilo.

\- A resposta é: se você me pedisse, sim, o que não significa que eu faça questão disso. Só conversar com você já está sendo bem divertido também. Definitivamente você não parece a mesma de sempre.

\- Boa resposta. 

\- E agora vai a minha pergunta, Myoui: você me perguntou isso porque está com medo de pedir pra eu te beijar de uma vez?

\- Eu não estou com medo e eu não preciso de te pedir nada. 

Mina se aproximou de seu rosto novamente. Aquele semblante sério, normalmente tão frio, estava a deixando a fotógrafa com calor nesse momento. Em que momento aquele jogo tinha deixado de ser uma brincadeira e se tornado um flerte tão forte assim?

\- Você quer me beijar, não quer? - Mina pergunta, por fim.

\- Muito.

\- Não tem nada te impedindo.

Chaeyoung, sem pensar em mais nada, levantou da cadeira, contornou a mesa, apoiou as mãos nos braços da cadeira e aproximou o rosto de Mina, mas não ia beijá-la ainda. Ia esperar pelo menos Mina se mexer um pouco para isso.

A japonesa manteve o mesmo sorriso sacana até Chaeyoung estar a poucos centímetros dela. Aquela posição não parecia das melhores, então ela levantou rapidamente da cadeira, apoiou as mãos em seus ombros e empurrou o corpo da fotógrafa contra a parede mais próxima.

Quando se deu conta, Mina já estava os braços ao redor do pescoço da coreana, que agarrava pela cintura em resposta, a beijando como se desejasse isso há muito tempo. Os movimentos da boca e das mãos das duas era intenso. Toda aquela situação era excitante demais para elas se importarem com composturas agora.

Num impulso, a fotógrafa puxou a blusa de Mina para fora da calça e enfiou as mãos por baixo dela. Sua pele era quente e macia parecia um sonho em sua mente que era um misto de consciência e vinho no momento.

Mina, de repente, para o beijo e fala bem próxima a seus lábios.

\- Esse foi o seu esforço para ganhar um beijo meu, se quiser mais vai precisar de algo melhor que isso - nisso ela dá mais um selinho na boca de Chaeyoung, pega sua taça e senta no sofá ao de seu escritório. Ela encara a fotógrafa, que ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar ainda sem acreditar que ela realmente tinha feito aquilo - pode sentar aqui, não se acanhe. A gente tem tempo até a meia noite, tem algum outro jogo desse tipo pra jogar?  
  


Dahyun já estava a caminho de casa se perguntando que tipo de absurdo Chaeyoung estaria fazendo no escritório de sua chefe no momento. Ela e Mina são amigas há muito tempo, mas algo fez com que ela e a fotógrafa ficassem muito próximas em relativamente pouco tempo de convivência. Talvez fosse o fato de que elas frequentassem os mesmos lugares, talvez fosse o momento da vida em que elas se conheceram...não sabia dizer, só sabia que ela tinha caído como uma benção em sua vida quando ela estava prestes a terminar o seu último "relacionamento", se é que dava para chamar aquilo assim.

Foi muito fácil se apaixonar por Tzuyu, mas o mesmo não pode se dizer de como tem sido tentar superar aquilo tudo.

Elas se conheceram por acaso um dia que a médica, que na época ainda estava acabando o último período da faculdade, foi no bar que o pessoal da empresa sempre vai. Elas trocaram contatos lá e não pararam de conversar por dias. O assunto fluía bem, elas gostavam das opiniões uma da outra, tinham um senso de humor parecido e Dahyun, inclusive, descobriu que a sua página de notícias irônicas era a favorita do grupinho de amigas da taiwanesa na _That Life._

Não demorou mais de uma semana para elas saírem juntas novamente, e na mesma noite já dormiram juntas e saíram para tomar café na manhã seguinte numa padaria pequena e graciosa que Tzuyu indicou. Tudo parecia bom demais pra ser verdade no começo, mas é claro que a vida ia acontecer em algum momento.

Tzuyu acabou confessando com o tempo que tinha acabado de sair de um relacionamento muito longo com seu ex namorado, e que queria usar aquele tempo para se conhecer melhor e viver o que ela se privou nos últimos anos. A coreana foi a primeira garota com quem ela se envolveu daquela forma, e, apesar de Tzuyu afirmar que não estava a usando só "para ver como é", que realmente gostava de sua companhia, aquilo mexeu um pouco com Dahyun. Não tinha como negar.

Essa e outras situações foram acontecendo e crises bobas de ciúmes e insegurança aconteceram dos dois lados, o que já tinha desgastado um pouco o relacionamento, mas a gota d'agua foi quando o ex de Tzuyu reapareceu em sua vida e, pouco tempo depois, ela pediu um tempo para pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo e no que queria da vida. Foi aí que Dahyun teve certeza que ela tinha sido iludida durante aquele tempo todo.

E ela ficou muito mal por isso por alguns dias. Foi nessa época que o ranço de Chaeyoung por Tzuyu começou a surgir, ela não conseguia ver a amiga naquele estado sem ficar com um pouco de raiva da outra garota, apesar de Dahyun afirmar ter culpa no cartório também. Se ela não tivesse ficado tão insegura no começo talvez as coisas tivessem acontecido de outra forma. 

A história ficou muito mal contada até o dia que Tzuyu pediu para conversar com ela e acabou confessando que cogitou voltar para seu antigo relacionamento por conforto e por conta de sua mãe, que estava bem doente na época e amava o ex-genro. Ela deixou tudo muito claro que realmente acreditava que perderia sua mãe e que ela iria mais em paz se a visse com ele novamente, porque tinha certeza que ele era a pessoa certa para ela, mas logo se arrependeu disso. Não queria mentir pra si mesma, para ele e para sua mãe só para tentar deixá-la mais "feliz" num momento tão delicado. Não fazia sentido, ela reconhecia isso agora, e pediu desculpas por ter feito a coreana sofrer por uma ideia tão idiota.

Elas passaram horas conversando aquela noite e, de verdade, aquilo e alguns outros impasses que existiram entre elas foram esclarecidos e perdoados aquele dia, mas já era tarde demais para elas duas. Tzuyu ia voltar para seu país e depois passaria algum tempo trabalhando na China, como ela sempre prometeu para sua mãe que faria depois de se formar na faculdade, antes de voltar para lá. 

Se por um lado ter tido aquela conversa foi bom para deixar as mágoas no passado, por outro fez com que Dahyun se apaixonasse ainda mais por ela. Tudo bem, todo mundo comete erros, mas ela ter sido tão franca e se propor a um trabalho tão benevolente quanto aquele derreteu seu coração.

Os meses longe tiveram seus altos e baixos, mas Dahyun não tinha ideia de como seria encontrar com ela novamente agora que estava de volta a Seul. Ela preferia não pensar sobre isso, na verdade. Que acontecesse o que tivesse para acontecer.  
  


\- "Eu nunca" eu sei jogar, pelo menos - Mina respondeu enquanto olhava para os aplicativos de jogos que tinham no celular da coreana para decidirem o próximo.

\- Ótimo, então vai ser esse. A gente vai competir nesse jogo também?

\- Claro.

\- Mas então quem tiver feito mais coisas ganha ou perde? 

\- Hm... - Mina mordeu o lábio inferior pensando. Definitivamente essa já era uma das visões preferidas da fotógrafa essa noite, ela desejou ter tirado uma foto daquilo - quem já tiver feito 5 coisas primeiro, ganha. Pode ser? Acho mais justo.

\- Ok... eu vou virar a primeira carta.

_Eu nunca dormi com alguém que eu conheci num aplicativo._

\- Eu já. Eu namorei uma pessoa que eu conheci num aplicativo, inclusive - contou Chaeyoung.

\- Eu nunca usei essas coisas. Eu tenho pavor só de imaginar encontrar certas pessoas sem querer.

\- Já comecei ganhando - provoca a fotógrafa, que beija a bochecha da japonesa depois de rir dela revirando os olhos - você é mesmo tão competitiva assim?

\- Mais do que eu me orgulho em dizer - ela responde e lhe dá um selinho rápido em seguida - próxima carta.

\- Apressada...

_Eu nunca fiz sexo na posição 'de quatro'_

\- Que simplão. Claro que sim - responde Mina.

\- Eu nunca, por incrível que pareça. 

\- Mais uma vez eu tenho certeza que você está mentindo hoje, Son.

\- Eu de quatro nunca rolou. Se for outra pessoa nessa posição conta?

\- Ai, meu deus, não fala que você é desse tipinho que não deixa a outra pessoa fazer coisas diferentes em você, por favor. Nada contra, cada com as suas preferências, eu só prefiro saber disso antes pra pular fora antes de alguma situação constrangedora acontecer.

\- Eu não sou de tipinho nenhum, eu faria, mas nunca me pediram e eu não vou fazer isso do nada. Não tem sentido.

\- Você não sabe o que está perdendo - Mina responde dando seu gole na bebida.

\- Como eu já disse anteriormente, se você quiser mudar isso eu não...

\- Não ouse terminar essa frase ou eu viro essa taça na sua cabeça. Próxima carta.

Chaeyoung riu do corte de Mina, que não resiste e a beija mais uma vez. O sorriso dela estava especialmente mais gracioso essa noite, apesar das baboseiras ditas.

_Eu nunca briguei com um amigo por sermos a fim da mesma pessoa._

\- Não, que coisa idiota. Nem quando eu era adolescente.

\- Nem eu. Próximo, esse foi sem graça.

_Eu nunca tomei um tapa durante o sexo._

Chaeyoung encara Mina apenas virando mais do líquido da taça sem dizer mais nada. A japonesa a encara de volta e, antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma besteira, Mina passa para a próxima carta.

_Eu nunca fiz nada sexual em local proibido._

\- Eu tenho pavor de ser vista, então não - confessou Mina. 

Sua vida pública começou antes de sua vida sexual então esse, de todos os fetiches que ela já ouviu de pessoas com quem ela se envolveu, era o único que ela nunca faria.

\- Eu já. Hoje em dia não dá mais, mas quando eu era mais nova...sim. Faculdade sendo culpada por tudo de errado que eu já fiz na minha vida mais uma vez.

\- A culpa é da faculdade, então?

\- Com certeza.

\- Imagino...

Mina diz isso de forma irônica, mas, ao mesmo tempo, termina de escorregar seu braço livre por cima dos ombros da coreana que estava sentada ao seu lado. 

\- Gostei da tatuagem no eu pescoço.

A japonesa aproxima a boca do desenho e deixa um beijo suave ali. 

\- Obrigada.

Sentir os lábios quentas e respiração de Mina ali tão perto de sua orelha fez o corpo de Chaeyoung se arrepiar por inteiro na hora. Em resposta, ela apertou a lateral de seu tronco, onde sua mão estava repousando antes, e a puxa mais para perto antes de voltar a beijar sua boca. O beijo delas encaixava muito bem.

No embalo da situação, Mina solta a taça de vinho na mesa e senta no colo da coreana com uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril e volta a beijar seu pescoço enquanto sente aquelas mãos sedentas explorando seu corpo. Sentir aquela pegada acendeu uma chama dentro de si que estava difícil de controlar.

\- E o jogo? - provoca a fotógrafa.

\- Depois a gente termina isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact - eu realmente abri um aplicativo e coloquei o joguinho de Eu nunca pra rodar enquanto eu escrevia a última parte do capítulo e foram essas coisas que saíram AHHAAH


	5. Nada?

_"MiNa cARalHo como assim não aconteceu nada?"_

A japonesa, deitada sozinha em sua cama, estava rindo para a tela do celular por conta da reação de Momo àquela notícia. Ela respondeu com um _"Aconteceu o que tinha pra acontecer por enquanto"._

Não, não tinha acontecido do que as amigas esperavam ontem. O clima estava esquentando entre elas, mas Mina se recusou a transar em seu escritório no fim das contas. Aquele lugar era quase seu templo, ela não queria fazer isso com ele. Por um instante ela achou que Chaeyoung fosse ter algum tipo de reação idiota pela recusa, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Ela foi surpreendentemente respeitosa, mesmo numa situação tão estranha quanto aquela.

_"Mas você vai chamar ela pra sair hoje pelo menos?"_

A mensagem de Sana fez com que Mina se desse conta de que ela realmente estava com vontade ver a coreana novamente, mas não poderia ser hoje. " _Não dá, a Nayeon tá meio triste e eu falei pra ela vir aqui em casa a noite. Ela tá precisando de companhia. Talvez amanhã"_ foi o que ela respondeu. Nem fez questão de bloquear a tela do celular depois de mandar essa mensagem porque sabia que Momo responderia rápido. Aquele assunto é um dos que ela mais gosta de usar para torrar a paciência de Mina.

_"AMIGA MAS PUTA QUE PARIU NÃO É POSSÍVEL QUE VOCÊ PREFERE SAIR COM A SUA EX DO QUE COM ELA DEPOIS DAQUELA QUASE PUTARIA QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM ONTEM. Sério mulher, eu não te criei assim"_

Mina não teve tempo de responder a mensagem incrédula de Momo no grupo, pois logo foi bombardeada de mensagens de Sana perguntando como Nayeon estava e dizendo que tem mesmo achado ela esquisita nos últimos tempos. Elas são amigas há alguns anos pois foram modelos da mesma empresa no começo da carreira, mas a coreana, diferentemente de Sana, não quis continuar no ramo depois do contrato acabar. Ela migrou de plataforma mas se manteve no nicho de beleza, sendo, hoje em dia, uma grande influenciadora digital de maquiagem e cuidados com a pele.

Ela e Mina são muito próximas desde se conheceram através de Sana alguns anos atrás. As duas se identificaram em muitos aspectos logo de cara, o que resultou num envolvimento muito rápido e num relacionamento curto e não muito bom para nenhuma delas. Ficaram alguns meses sem se falar depois do término, mas voltaram a ser amigas e, eventualmente, firmaram uma amizade colorida que dura até hoje - e é por isso que as amigas se preocupam quando as duas saem juntas. Não que elas achem que existe alguma possibilidade das duas voltarem, mas temem que ela não consiga se envolver de verdade com alguém novo por sempre ter aquela segunda opção "mais fácil mas menos produtiva", mas Mina nunca se importou com isso. 

As duas se dão bem e, enquanto aquilo fizer sentido, ela não vê problema em ter uma pessoa assim em sua vida, até porque as duas são bem esclarecidas sobre como funciona aquele relacionamento. Toda vez que uma delas está conhecendo alguém novo elas param de se envolver fisicamente e mantém uma amizade comum. Ela entende quase todo mundo achar que esse tipo de coisa nunca acaba bem e uma das pessoas acaba machucada, mas não era o caso dessa vez. A amizade era tão mais importante que qualquer outra coisa entre elas que por vezes até se esqueciam que um dia elas realmente tinham namorado.

A CEO pensou por alguns segundos antes de responder os questionamentos da amiga, ela não sabia bem até que ponto ela podia explicar a situação. _"A Nay tá com uma pessoa nova e a vida dela tá uma montanha russa, amiga"_ foi tudo que ela achou prudente de dizer. 

_"A única coisa que eu não entendo é porque ela não me contou nada disso"_. Era nessa parte da conversa que Myoui não queria chegar. Realmente era um assunto delicado e ela preferia que Nayeon explicasse pessoalmente para Sana, mas ela precisava responder alguma coisa agora. _"Eu não me contou muita coisa também e eu não sei se_ _deveria estar falando isso, mas é que a garota é modelo também e ela tá meio receosa de expor ela pra você, mas acho que em breve ela vai te explicar isso melhor"._

_"A Sana tá braba aqui kk ela tá com ciúmes porque a Nay contou pra você antes de contar pra ela"_

_"Você digitou brava errado, Momo"_

_"Não carai, é um meme. Só ignora essa parte, Myoui"_

De fato, Sana sempre odiou ser a última a saber de alguma coisa, mas não foi esse fato que chamou mais a atenção de Mina nessa mensagem.

_"Posso perguntar uma coisa...vocês duas tão juntas? Sábado de manhã? Antes das 9h? Ok...nada suspeito"_

Sana soltou o celular e começou a massagear as têmporas depois de ler a mensagem que Momo mandou no grupo com a amiga.

\- Momo, qual é o seu problema? Sério mesmo?

\- Desculpa, é difícil de lembrar que você é "minha amiga" pro resto do mundo quando você está só de calcinha e camiseta sentada no meu colo igual agora - responde a secretária em meio às suas gargalhadas pelo semblante estressado de Sana.

Sana ia tentar argumentar mais alguma coisa, mas, depois dessa, sinceramente...ela estava certa. Não era justo cobrar isso dela e a modelo não queria estragar o clima daquela manhã com esse assunto.

\- Isso é uma reclamação? Você quer que eu saia daqui ou me vista? - ela provocou.

\- Não. Fica aqui - Momo responde passando os braços ao redor do tronco de Sana e abraçando mais apertado.

Sana se permitiu relaxar naquele abraço. Era fácil não pensar em problemas quando elas estavam juntas. A modelo encostou a cabeça de Momo em seu ombro e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas fazendo deslizando os dedos pela lateral de seu rosto visivelmente feliz pelo carinho.

\- Eu sei que é ridículo exigir isso de você, mas você me conhece. Eu vou superar esse medo, só me dá mais um tempinho, por favor.

Momo sabia do que Sana estava falando. A modelo realmente sofria muito por não conseguir se assumir "publicamente" aquele relacionamento, ela sabia que não era uma bobeira qualquer. Fora que, sinceramente, o bem que Sana fazia em sua vida era maior que aquele impasse. Elas estavam felizes e juntas, era isso que ela levava em consideração.

\- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso. Eu só quero ver você feliz. Desculpa por não saber disfarçar de vez em quando.

\- Me deixar feliz é uma coisa que você faz bem, acredite.

Momo levanta a cabeça e sorri para Sana. Aquele sorriso meigo que ela dava toda vez que não sabia como responder nunca falhava em derreter o coração da modelo. Ela amava aquilo. Ela amava aquela mulher. Amava até mesmo a lerdeza dela - em especial a lerdeza dela, na verdade. Ela transmitia uma paz que Sana não se lembra de ter sentido outras vezes na vida. A única coisa que ela não amava naquele momento era sua própria incapacidade de aceitar os fatos. 

_"Eu já falei que eu topo qualquer jogo porque eu vou ganhar toda vez"_ foi a última mensagem que Mina mandou para Chaeyoung antes de bloquear a tela do celular e ir abrir a porta de casa. Elas passaram a tarde conversando e rindo pelo celular, mas o sorriso de Mina se desfez no momento em que colou os olhos na amiga que tinha acabado de chegar.

Nayeon tinha o rosto tão inchado que ficou bem óbvio que ela estava chorando até bem pouco tempo atrás. Mina odiava vê-la assim. Normalmente ela era uma pessoa muito alegre e para cima, não aquela pessoa murcha e quieta que ela tem sido ultimamente.

\- Nay...do fundo do coração, chega disso. Ela não te faz bem. 

\- Não é culpa dela. Eu que sou uma iludida.

\- Pode não ser proposital, mas mesmo assim não dá pra negar que você não é a mesma pessoa desde que ela entrou na sua vida. Sério...pensa bem se isso está certo. Se cuida, amiga. Não é justo você ficar assim por outra pessoa.

\- É complicado. Bem complicado. Enfim...tudo bem, a treta dessa tarde já passou e eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de pensar sobre isso agora. Me conta de ontem. Como foi a festa? 

Mina dá uma risadinha ao lembrar daqueles acontecimento.

\- Olha...foi melhor do que eu imaginava.

Mina passou os próximos minutos contando sobre a "visitinha" da fotógrafa. Ela já tinha comentado sobre Chaeyoung para a amiga algumas vezes, então não demorou muito para explicar a situação. 

Nayeon sempre adorou fofocas, então estava amando cada segundo daquilo. No momento que Mina confessou que chegou até a sentar no colo da coreana ontem ela não conseguiu mais se conter. 

\- Vocês transaram no seu escritório ontem? - a coreana praticamente gritou essa pergunta, interrompendo o fluxo da história da japonesa.

\- Não, mas se eu não tivesse interrompido provavelmente a gente ia. Eu não queria transar no escritório, ainda mais estando meio bêbada. Ia ser uma tragédia. 

\- Ou ia ser a melhor história de putaria que você ia ter pra contar na vida. Não acredito que você chegou a rebolar no colo dela pra nada, Myoui.

\- Eu não rebolei no colo de ninguém, eu só sentei ali pra facilitar a ergonomia daquele beijo. Se eu já corria o risco de acordar de ressaca, não precisava dar chance de acordar com torcicolo também.

\- Você mente tão bem quando usa memes. Coitada dessa fotógrafa, ela deve ter sonhado com você essa noite até.

Não que Mina não fosse gostar se isso fosse verdade. Ela não usou a desculpa do escritório para fazer joguinho, ela realmente não se sentia confortável ali, mas se isso, de quebra, aumentasse ainda mais a curiosidade de Chaeyoung, seria um bônus positivo.

\- Vocês vão sair de novo? - a ex modelo pergunta.

\- Acho que sim. A gente ficou conversando o dia inteiro hoje, foi divertido. Ela tá praticamente escrevendo um manual de gírias da internet pra mim. 

\- Já gostei dela - Nayeon fica em silêncio por um momento - você não deixou de sair com ela só pra me ver, deixou?

\- Eu nem cogitei sair com ela hoje na verdade, eu não ia desmarcar com você só por causa disso. 

\- Por mais que eu ache isso muito fofo da sua parte, não precisa deixar de viver pra me dar colo toda vez que eu surto por causa dessa mulher. Eu vou sobreviver, não se preocupe - o sorriso de Nayeon no final dessa fala deixou Mina um pouco mais tranquila com o assunto.

Toda vez que a coreana falava dessa mulher, que Mina sequer sabia o nome, ela expressava um misto de alegria com uma melancolia que não era típico dela.

A coreana parecia ter um padrão inquebrável de relacionamentos em sua vida. Era sempre tudo muito rápido, muito intenso e muito dramático, mas não parecia ser o caso no momento. Só pelo fato dessa história já ter alguns meses de existência e Nayeon não tê-la nem apresentado para os amigos, tudo já parecia muito estranho. A essa altura do campeonato ela já estaria planejando o casamento ou tendo um término conturbado normalmente.

Até mesmo as vezes que Mina a viu chorando por conta disso não pareciam iguais às outras. Ela não chorava de raiva ou de desespero como costumava fazer quando contava sobre seus ex, era mais quieto, mais introspectivo...um choro de saudades talvez. Não sabia ao certo.

\- Claro que vai, mas isso não significa que você tem que ficar sofrendo sozinha. Eu não tenho pressa nenhuma em relação a ela, até porque até um dia atrás eu nem tinha tanta certeza se eu queria ter alguma coisa com ela ou não.

\- Eu queria saber dosar as coisas como você. Se eu fosse assim eu não estaria com essas olheiras no momento.

\- Você não quer mesmo desabafar, Nay?

\- É que não tem o que desabafar. Não tem o que dizer. Ela aparece, a gente vive os melhores dias da minha vida juntas e depois ela tem que sumir e eu não consigo aceitar isso.

\- Como assim?

\- Ela é modelo, Mina, a vida dela é uma loucura. Eu não posso culpá-la por isso, mas eu não consigo parar de pensar nela um segundo e eu fico assim. Parece que eu sou adolescente de novo, é estranho explicar.

\- Mas é só isso?

\- Então...esse é o ponto. Ela já me disse que não, tem outra coisa que toma muito tempo da vida dela mas é um assunto muito pessoal, pelo jeito, e eu não quero ficar cobrando explicações. Ela disse que é algo muito complicado, que ela não quer me ocupar com ele e eu entendo isso racionalmente, mas é difícil controlar as minhas emoções. Eu não quero jogar nas costas dela a culpa de me fazer sofrer por nada como eu fiz com as outras pessoas por quem eu me apaixonei no passado, então eu fico assim sozinha em casa esses dias que a gente tem que ficar longe.

\- Não é justo com você, Nay. Nem com ela, na verdade. Acho que no mínimo ela tinha que ter noção do estado que você fica quando ela está longe.

\- Eu estou amadurecendo aos poucos. Ela está sendo importante para isso. Quando eu estiver mais em paz eu converso com ela sobre isso. Não é um lado meu da qual eu sinto orgulho, não é tão simples expor isso pra alguém.

\- Claro que não, eu entendo. 

\- Eu não vou deixar esse relacionamento ser péssimo como eu deixei todos os meus serem até então.

\- Obrigada por dizer que eu fui péssima na sua vida. Fico honrada, amiga - Mina fala, tentando quebrar um pouco o clima pesado que tinha se instalado ali.

\- Você foi mesmo, pelo amor de deus. Como amizade colorida você é maravilhosa, mas como namorada foi uma das piores pessoas da minha vida.

\- Escrota.

As duas deram risada da situação. Por alguma razão para Nayeon era fácil lidar com a ideia de uma amizade colorida, mas quando o assunto envolvia sentimentos despertava uma insegurança tão grande dentro dela que se tudo tinha potencial de se tornar uma grande bola de neve negativa. Mina queria mesmo acreditar na amiga e torcia para que esse relacionamento fosse melhor que os anteriores para ela. Ela merecia alguém legal.

_"Sua amiga já foi?"_

A japonesa não estava esperando mensagem dela assim tão tarde, mas acabou respondendo que sim e que já estava deitada na cama apesar de estar com um pouco de insônia. Chaeyoung contou que aproveitou o dia para visitar os pais - o que surpreendeu um pouco Mina, para ser sincera - e elas jogaram um pouco mais de conversa fora até a coreana começar a com seus papinhos de sempre.

_"Eu pensei em você quase o dia inteiro, confesso"._

_"Espero que tenha pensado coisas boas"._

_"Foram ótimas, viu..."_

Ela estava se divertindo com as baboseiras de Chaeyoung, mas estranhou quando viu a mensagem _"Você quer jogar aquele outro joguinho que eu falei?"._

_"Tem como jogar isso agora?"._

_"Tem sim, só me passa seu endereço"_

Mina deu risada daquilo, e o pior era que ela achava que Chaeyoung poderia mesmo falando sério. Não duvidava de nada vindo dela. _"Já é quase meia noite, garota"._

_"Foda-se? Eu levo até a bebida se você quiser"_

Pelo jeito ela estava mesmo querendo fazer aquilo acontecer. Mina repensou várias vezes qual resposta deveria dar, mas no fim das contas sua curiosidade falou mais alto. 

_"O endereço é esse aqui. Eu estou te esperando, não demore muito. E não se preocupe com bebida"_


	6. Limites

_O que eu estou fazendo da minha vida?_

Uma expectativa estranha preenchia a mente da japonesa no momento. Chaeyoung tinha avisado que estava saindo de casa há alguns minutos, e o pouco sono que Mina estava sentindo se esvaiu completamente. Ela encarou o teto por alguns segundos, cobrindo a boca com as mãos, ainda um pouco chocada com a própria atitude, antes de levantar e se vestir. Ela não usava roupas para dormir, e, apesar de planejar acabar a noite sem nada também, não precisava já recepcioná-la assim.

Ela não se dar ao trabalho de usar sua melhor lingerie hoje, então optou pela lingerie preta mais básica que ela tinha. Ficava bem em seu corpo e era confortável o suficiente para não incomodar durante a noite. _Ela não deve nem saber a diferença entre uma lingerie de renda e uma de algodão mesmo._

Ela olhou para o resto de suas roupas por alguns minutos antes de decidir, mas por fim pegou uma regata soltinha e uma calça de tecido delicado e leve. Nada que fosse muito difícil de tirar - esse era o tipo de roupa mais sensual, na sua opinião.

Quando Chaeyoung chegou, ela a recepcionou com um "oi" sério e um belo beijo na boca, só para não deixar dúvidas de qual era o intuito daquela noite para além do jogo e do vinho.

\- Assim a gente não vai chegar nem a começar o jogo.

\- Claro que vai. Eu ainda quero de ganhar de você hoje.

\- Eu duvido.

_Ela não fez isso..._

\- Olha...eu não me desafiaria se fosse você, Son - Mina fala, com uma cara séria.

\- Por que, exatamente?

\- Porque eu sempre ganho.

\- Eu já disse que duvido, mas confesso que nesse caso eu não ligo nem um pouco de perder.

\- O que é esse jogo? Está me deixando curiosa.

\- É outro joguinho de bebida de pessoas na faculdade que com certeza você nunca viu na vida, porque você é muito responsável pra isso. São desafios, você pode topar só fazer, só beber o número de goles que o aplicativo manda ou unir as duas coisas e ganhar mais pontos. Não pode simplesmente passar. Quem fizer a meta de pontos primeiro, ganha.

\- Parece fácil, eu topo.

\- Mas são desafios de pegação e você já topou. Parece que a primeira vitória já é minha.

\- Eu imaginei, Son. Não esperava nada de diferente disso. Não cante vitória antes da hora.

\- Você é tão competitiva assim?

\- Mais do que eu me orgulho em assumir. - Isso era mentira. Mina adorava seu lado competitivo.

Chaeyoung parecia mesmo uma universitária alegre no bar montando o jogo no seu celular enquanto a japonesa pegava o vinho e duas taças - que eram ainda mais bonitas do que as que ela tinha no escritório, por sinal. Mina sentou no sofá e começou a observar a cena com uma ponta de curiosidade. Na verdade não sabia se ela tinha topado essa baboseira realmente por ser muito competitiva ou se ela estava mesmo começando a gostar daquilo.

\- Eu vou começar a ler então. A primeira carta é sua, Myoui. Eu viro as suas e você vira as minhas.

\- Manda.

_"Mina  
Tire a roupa até o final do jogo - lingerie não conta como roupa"_

\- Ok, já vamos começar assim... - Mina levantou e arrancou primeiro a blusa, depois descalçou os sapatos e deixou a calça no chão sem parecer se envergonhar nem um pouco disso. Exibia a plenitude de quem sabe como seu corpo é perfeito - Cuidado, seu queixo vai cair.

Chaeyoung riu de nervoso, de fato ficou boquiaberta com a cena.

\- Você faz isso como se fosse fácil tirar a roupa assim.

\- Eu tenho muitas vergonhas nessa vida, mas meu corpo não é uma delas. Quantos goles eu tenho que dar pra acabar com isso logo?

\- Quatro.

\- Quatro não me parece muito seguro, mas tudo bem - e de fato deu 4 pequenos goles sem pressa de sua taça antes de se sentar no sofá.

\- Vai ser bem difícil não ficar olhando pra você agora.

\- Eu gosto desse olhar - essas palavras escaparam de Mina. _Sério que você vai ser tão fácil assim para ela, Myoui? Você já foi melhor nisso._

_"Quem estiver usando sutiã bebe"_

\- Isso foi pra você?

\- Foi para nós duas, o jogo solta umas cartas para todo mundo mesmo de vez em quando.

\- Um brinde? - Mina ergueu a taça e Chaeyoung acatou seu pedido. O barulho denunciou que certamente as taças eram de cristal mesmo.

\- Você não tem medo de beber em taças finas assim?

\- Não.

Ela não precisou nem completar a frase, Chaeyoung já entendeu que ela devia ter um estoque dessas em casa e que não se preocupava com eventuais acidentes.

\- Enfim, agora é a sua carta mesmo.

_"Chaeyoung  
Passe uma bala para o outro jogador usando a boca"_

\- Eu tenho a bala perfeita para isso, inclusive - disse Chaeyoung indo em direção à sua bolsa e pegando uma caixinha de Tic Tac de menta.

\- Você realmente carrega isso na bolsa? - o sorriso divertido de Mina quase era agradável o suficiente para fazer a coreana esquecer que ela estava só de calcinha e sutiã ali.

\- Sim, e eu estou agradecendo a mim mesma por isso nesse momento - Chaeyoung segurou a pontinha da bala entre os lábios e logo sentiu os de Mina encostando nos seus, pegando a bala e colocando-a para dentro da boca - e...são dois goles para mim, então eu vou beber também.

_"Mina  
Beba uma dose do umbigo de alguém"_

\- Isso é extremamente estranho, mas pode ser. Eu faço o que precisar.

\- Eu vou roubar agora. Umbigo me dá muita agonia, bebe daqui - Chaeyoung apontou a pequena fossa acima de sua clavícula.

\- Agonia?

\- Sim, eu não sei explicar, eu não gosto de umbigos e eu te agradeceria muito se aceitasse trocar de lugar.

\- Tudo bem, não se preocupe - Mina ria com um semblante de confusão misturada com um leve julgamento.

Ela mesma não sabia se aquilo dava agonia nela ou não. Nunca tinha parado para pensar sobre umbigos na vida.

Mina empurra metade do cabelo de Chaeyoung para trás de seu pescoço, derruba um pouco de vinho na região e o puxa com a boca, terminando o movimento numa sugada mais forte que causou arrepios na fotógrafa.

\- O chupão é de brinde?

\- Se quiser considerar assim, pode ser. Quantos goles são?

\- Dois.

\- Beleza. Próxima.

_"Chaeyoung  
Deixe alguém morder suas nádegas - devagar"_

Chaeyoung começou a rir quando leu aquilo, não ia deixar isso acontecer a nenhum custo. Não ainda.

\- Eu tenho um mínimo de reputação a zelar. Isso não vai acontecer. Eu bebo as 3 e pronto.

\- Esse jogo está muito fácil por enquanto - disse Mina, com um olhar de satisfação e a pontinha dos lábios encostada na taça.

\- Cuidado com o que você fala, o mundo dá voltas.

_"Mina  
Deixe alguém te passar a mão na bunda"_

\- Eu falei que o jogo podia virar - Chaeyoung gargalhou depois de ler a carta. Por essas e outras que ela amava aquele jogo.

\- Você fez isso me beijando há minutos atrás, eu não estou com a mínima vergonha.

\- Mas é por baixo da roupa, segundo isso aqui. Por baixo da roupa que você não está usando, no caso.

\- Tanto faz, pode ir. Em pé ou deitada? - a expressão facial de Mina não mudou nem por um segundo enquanto dizia isso. Chaeyoung não conseguia entender se ela realmente era tão livre de pudor assim ou se ela só queria ganhar o jogo.

\- Pode ficar, não precisa fazer esforço.

Mina vira seu quadril de lado e deita um pouco o corpo para o lado oposto no sofá enquanto bebia mais dois goles, conforme o jogo mandava. Chaeyoung não conseguia pensar em nada além da calcinha preta dela nesse momento. Não era uma lingerie fora do comum, mas até uma calcinha preta lisa parecia algo de outro mundo nela. Como vingança pelo chupão rodada anterior, Chaeyoung não apenas passou a mão como também deu um tapinha na região. Mina quase engasgou com o vinho na hora e deu uma risadinha, mas conseguiu logo conter a sua surpresa e manteve a expressão neutra após os goles.

\- O tapa estava incluso também?

\- Não, foi presente.

Mina sentou sobre seus joelhos e aproximou o rosto de Chaeyoung, que fechou os olhos achando que ela ia beijá-la, mas soltou uma risada alta quando sentiu o beslicão em sua cintura. _Ela me enrola muito fácil._

\- O que foi isso? - ela disse entre suas risadas.

\- Presente também. Qual é a próxima? - o rosto de Mina estava perigosamente perto nesse momento, olhando para seu celular.

"Todos os solteiros bebem"

\- Outro brinde? - Chaeyoung pergunta, antes de encostarem as taças e darem um gole.

_"Chaeyoung  
Mostre sua roupa íntima por completo - pode colocar o resto de volta depois, se quiser"_

\- Que injustiça é essa que mostrar a minha lingerie só vale 2 goles enquanto o seu foram 4?

\- É que eu não tinha a opção colocar de volta depois.

\- E se eu ficar só de lingerie também?

\- Tudo bem, eu te dou esses pontos se você insiste tanto.

\- Eu estou encostando na sua pontuação de novo, tome cuidado - Ela disse antes de se levantar e tirar a camiseta e a calça folgada. O abdome definido que apareceu por baixo certamente chamou a atenção de Mina, mas não mais do que o conjuntinho de renda que ela estava usando.

\- Isso é da _Myla_? - Mina pergunta ainda incrédula. Aquela era a lingerie mais linda que ela já viu na vida e a lembrava de uma que ela tinha daquela marca.

\- Sim. Eu uso roupa surrada mas eu coleciono lingeries. Surpresa? - a fotógrafa perguntou isso já sabendo a resposta. A forma com que Mina a olhava denunciou seu choque.

\- Um pouco...

Chaeyoung dá então mais 4 goles pequenos na bebida também, enquanto virava a próxima carta no aplicativo.

"Mina  
Dê um beijo em alguém - um beijo de verdade"

Mina apenas puxou Chaeyoung em sua direção e a beijou novamente. Era um beijo mais lento que o primeiro. O contato dos corpos já bem menos vestidos fazia a cabeça de Chaeyoung ir longe. Como Mina tinha tanto poder sobre ela? Era só uma noite, ela não deveria estar sentindo tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. 

\- Próximo - Mina fala friamente, separando suas bocas. Chaeyoung ri por notar que esqueceu momentaneamente que elas ainda estavam jogando.

_"Chaeyoung  
Deixe o outro jogador colocar algo em sua boca - feche os olhos"_

\- Meu deus, que erro jogar isso com amigos. Só deus sabe até onde vai a criatividade das pessoas. - disse Mina um pouco chocada com quantas coisas problemáticas poderiam acontecer nessa situação.

\- Ou acerto, depende do que acontece. Mas tudo bem, eu fecho os olhos. Eu acredito na sua criatividade.

Chaeyoung fecha os olhos, Mina olha em volta e vê a coisa perfeita para aquela situação.

A fotógrafa ficou um pouco nervosa quando ouviu o barulho de Mina levantando do sofá, mas logo relaxou novamente. Ela não faria nada de ruim ou sem graça, com certeza.

\- Abre a boca.

Chaeyoung logo sente um gosto doce e conhecido. É uma daquelas balinhas de gelatina em forma de dentadura que crianças - e adultos - adoram.

\- Isso foi inesperado - ela ri, enquanto começa a mastigar.

\- Eu sei, é um _guilty pleasure -_ Mina diz isso comendo uma também e colocando mais uma na boca de Chaeyoung - mas não tem mais, isso foi o que sobrou da noite de ontem, que eu pretendia passar sozinha no escritório.

Aquela tinha sido uma surpresa agradável. Mina até parecia uma jovem normal comendo o doce feliz da vida ali em sua frente. Chaeyoung olha para a tela do celular e vê a diferença de pontos que já existia entre elas.

\- Bom...eu não vou beber 4 goles por causa disso e você vai ganhar o jogo na próxima rodada com certeza, então...só vamos em frente.

_"Mina  
Passe a mão no outro jogador - devagar"_

\- Se eu fizer isso e beber o jogo acaba, é isso?

\- Sim.

\- Eu disse que seria fácil.

Mina primeiro dá mais 4 goles no vinho, finalmente terminando sua taça. Ela apoia a peça de cristal em sua mesa, fica de frente para a fotógrafa e apoia as duas mãos em seus joelhos. Escorregou primeiramente as mãos até a barra de sua calcinha, depois para a parte interna de suas coxas e, por fim, as finca sobre os ossinhos proeminentes de seu quadril.

\- Isso significa que eu ganhei?

\- Sim. Parabéns. - Chaeyoung estava hipnotizada por aquele corpo ali em sua frente.

Mina não sabia mais o que dizer, seu corpo só implorava por se entregar de vez ao que já estava prestes a acontecer. Ela decide por fim desviar da boca de Chaeyoung e ir em direção ao pescoço, beijando a região devagar enquanto deita seu corpo por cima do dela no sofá.

\- Qual é o limite da etiqueta aqui? - Chaeyoung pergunta, para a confusão da japonesa.

\- Que limite?

\- Você deixou claro seu limite ontem no escritório. Qual é o limite aqui?

\- Nenhum, agora para de falar e aproveita.

Chaeyoung não conseguiria falar mais nada nem que quisesse. Logo sua boca foi capturada novamente pela de Mina. Logo a garota que estava por cima encaixou uma perna de cada lado do corpo da outra e sentou em seu colo para tirar o próprio sutiã e deixá-lo cair no chão ao seu lado, para então tirar o de Chaeyoung também e voltar sua boca para seu pescoço. A fotógrafa já estava sentindo seus batimentos acelerados. Mina tinha acertado em cheio o ponto mais sensível de seu pescoço.

Mina desceu seus beijos para o tronco de Chaeyoung, sem deixar nenhum ponto sem a atenção devida. A fotografa logo agarrou as laterais da calcinha da outra garota e a puxa até a metade das suas coxas. Num movimento com os pés, que Chaeyoung não foi capaz de compreender, ela conseguiu tirar a peça e jogá-la no sofá sem tirar a boca de seu corpo.

\- Como você fez isso? - Chaeyoung segura para não soltar muitos gemidos ainda. Ela estava muito mais excitada do que pretendia demonstrar por hora.

\- Eu sou bem flexível. Fisicamente, pelo menos.

Depois de beijar mais um pouco seus seios, ela desce sua boca para perigosamente perto da barra de sua calcinha. Para o desespero da fotógrafa, Mina não a tirou de uma vez e ficou apenas deslizando o dedo sutilmente por cima do tecido enquanto explorava a parte interna de suas coxas com a boca e a outra mão. _Isso é tortura._

Quando Chaeyoung já estava prestes a explodir ela sente a peça sendo tirada de si e os selinhos descendo por seu abdome. Quando a boca da japonesa finalmente chegaria onde ela mais desejava, ela a olhou nos olhos com uma cara debochada e subiu de volta para seu pescoço.

\- Você tá me zoando, garota? 

\- Sim.

Chaeyoung ia fazer mais uma reclamação, mas sua linha de raciocínio quebrou completamente quando sentiu os dedos dela escorregando vergonhosamente fácil para dentro de si. Ficou óbvio como ela já estava excitada antes mesmo de ser tocada - o que a japonesa adorou sentir em sua mão, por sinal. A garota deitada arfou de prazer quando os movimentos mais intensos começaram, o fator surpresa era sempre funcionava com ela e Mina parecia ser bem criativa pra isso. 

Quando a japonesa começou a descer com a bola pelo seu corpo novamente ela sabia que não ia conseguir durar muito tempo ali. Ela tentou desviar sua atenção para outra coisa para se controlar, mas, depois de Mina chegar _naquele ponto_ , ela não conseguiu mais. Só queria observar aquela cena sob a luz não totalmente acesa da sala.

E não durou muito mesmo, mas valeu a pena. 

Mina se sentou sobre suas coxas e não moveu a mão até o último espasmo passar. Só então ela olhou com atenção para o rosto da mulher e percebeu que Chaeyoung estava rindo e extremamente relaxada. Ela sorriu ao ver aquela cena também. _Ela fica linda assim._

\- Você quer ir pro meu quarto?

\- Espera um pouco.

\- Tudo bem. Me dá um espaço pra deitar também.

\- Não, fica aí. 

Chaeyoung começou a deslizar o corpo por entre as pernas de Mina, que finalmente entendeu o que ela queria. _Mas já? Ela é corajosa._

Ela levantou um pouco o quadril para facilitar que a cabeça dela entre suas pernas, para depois finalmente "sentar" em seu rosto. É uma posição meio ousada para a primeira vez, mas a japonesa gostou disso. Ela não tinha medo de fazer feio - e não estava fazendo mesmo. Ela beija muito bem, mas Mina ousaria dizer que ela faz isso ainda melhor.

As pernas da japonesa já estava fraquejando, e ela, em meio a seus gemidos quase incontroláveis, sentiu vontade de amaldiçoar seu próprio sofá por não ter uma altura decente para servir de apoio.

Quando já estava quase chegando lá, ela desistiu de manter pose e virou o tronco um pouco de lado para segurar no encosto. Ela não conseguiu enxergar direito ali debaixo, mas só de saber que estava conseguindo cansar a outra mulher, ela sentiu ainda mais vontade de dar prazer a ela. Ela deslizou mais as mãos em torno de suas coxas um pouco trêmulas, o que a fez inspirar ainda mais profundamente e desmontar logo em seguida. Tinha chegado lá.

Ela logo se deitou por cima do corpo de Chaeyoung ainda sentindo a pressão um pouco baixa e a visão turva. Qualquer posição em que ela não ficava deitada fazia isso com ela - e por isso mesmo eram suas favoritas. A coreana tinha acertado em cheio.

\- Quer ir pro seu quarto agora?

\- Quero, só espera eu me recuperar primeiro.

\- Te cansei? - Chaeyoung a provoca, que solta uma risadinha e resolve entrar no jogo.

\- Acredite, eu aguento muito mais ainda. Só vai depender de você.

\- A gente vai competir até nisso?

\- Vai. Mas só daqui a pouco.

Mina se aconchega por cima de outra garota, que pareceu não se importar com aquele contato e até mesmo começou a fazer carinho em suas costas. A diretora responde ao gesto passando um braço por cima de seu tronco e acariciando suas costelas com o polegar. Ela viu que ali tinha mais uma das tatuagens indecifráveis de Chaeyoung. Talvez algum dia na vida ela tenha falado algo de negativo sobre os desenhos, mas no momento adorava cada um deles. 

No fim daquela ambas estavam tão cansadas que nem se lembravam mais que "estavam competindo" ainda. Ninguém perdeu, no fim das contas.


	7. Fofoca

Sana e Momo chegaram juntas e atrasadas na segunda feira. Momo quis provocar Sana de manhã enquanto ela tomava banho, mas as duas perderam completamente a noção de tempo nessa brincadeira. Sana era o tipo de pessoa que odiava - odiava muito - chegar atrasada para qualquer coisa e estava quase cuspindo fogo, enquanto Momo parecia não se importar nem um pouco. 

\- Sério, se isso acontecer mais uma vez eu juro que mando seus nudes no grupo da empresa - Sana falou ironicamente, mas ainda muito nervosa.

\- Pode mandar. Meus nudes são lindos.

\- Então eu exponho suas fotos chorando com medo da roda gigante.

\- É o parque mais romântico de Seul, se você fizesse isso todo mundo ia ter mais certeza do que já tem que nós duas estamos juntas. Eu ia gostar na real.

\- Eu juro que te odiaria se eu pudesse.

\- Ai, relaxa, Sana...a Mina não está nem aí, ela deve estar surtando por ter trepado com a Chaeyoung até agora.

\- Você e seu vocabulário belíssimo de sempre, não? A empresa não é só ela, eu vou posar hoje. Eu preciso fazer tudo ainda, eu tenho que mudar de cor de cabelo, inclusive.

\- Que cor vai ficar? Por favor, fala que vai descolorir de novo - Momo perguntou isso com tanta animação que conseguiu tirar um sorrisinho de Sana também. Ela parece uma criança feliz ganhando doce da mãe quando está assim.

\- Vou. Você vai me conhecer loira, finalmente - Sana falou, disfarçando o sorriso e tentando manter a pose de desgosto.

\- Eu já estou animada pra trabalhar e terminar as coisas de hoje logo pra te ver o mais rápido possível.

\- Eu estou tentando discutir com você, será possível que você não consegue ficar irritada?

\- Consigo, mas não com você.

Sana rolou seus olhos e Momo riu novamente. Ela sempre conseguia tirar Sana de seus momentos de estresse desnecessário. Talvez isso que fosse tão apaixonante nela.

\- Eu te vejo mais tarde - Sana fala isso, deixa um selinho rápido em Momo enquanto ninguém estava olhando e segue para o estúdio.

\- Até mais.

Ao chegar no estúdio Sana se depara com Chaeyoung já mexendo em seus aparelhos e arrumando o cenário. Ela sabia que o cabelo e a maquiagem ainda demorariam horas para ficar prontos, não sabia? Estava bem longe do horário combinado ainda, apesar do atraso.

\- Caiu da cama? - ela pergunta enquanto cumprimenta a fotógrafa.

\- Fui chutada.

\- Como assim?

\- Já dormiu com a Mina alguma vez? Ela se mexe igual um demônio.

_Mina..._

\- Já...não desse jeito, mas já - Sana responde um tanto confusa.

\- Então você sabe. Ela deve ter muito pesadelo, coitada. Não tem outra explicação pra isso. Aliás...não durma com ela com o ar condicionado ligado, porque ela rouba o cobertor. A bicha quer dormir sem roupa, mas fica com frio e faz isso. Não dá pra entender.

Elas tinham saído no sábado, até onde Sana sabia. Hoje já era segunda feira. A modelo ficou se perguntando enquanto a equipe a arrumava o que tinha acontecido naquele final da semana. Será que elas ficaram juntas o fim de semana inteiro? Ou a Mina deu o braço a torcer e aceitou encontrar a mesma pessoa dois dias seguidos? 

Sana não sabia o que era menos provável. Mina _nunca_ saía com a mesma pessoa em menos de uma semana, a menos que já existisse algum relacionamento bem estabelecido. Ela dizia que era uma medida de proteção contra gente desnecessariamente grudenta.

Enquanto esperava o produtivo um tanto incômodo agir no cabelo, ela foi fofocar com Momo no celular.

_"Amorzinho, uma coisa muito estranha aconteceu"_

O apelido carinhoso tinha escapado sem querer, mas Sana não ficou tão encucada com isso como teria ficado há alguns meses atrás. Ela também não se surpreendeu quando viu que a resposta que recebeu foi " _Quando você quer fofocar eu sou 'amorzinho' né? O resto do tempo eu só sou coisas ruins"._

_"Que bom que sabe Momoring <3 mas foda-se, o ponto é: _ _a Chae já está aqui, e ela meio que me falou na primeira oportunidade que teve que dormiu com a Mina ontem"  
_

Sana até conseguia imaginar a reação de Momo ao ler essa mensagem. Ela visualizou a outra japonesa arregalando os olhos e abrindo a boca, mas logo cobrindo com a mão para "não ficar uma cena muito tosca", como ela mesa diz. Ela se pegou sorrindo para a parede pensando sobre isso, mas logo se conteve e foi ler a resposta. " _A Mina dormiu com ela de novo? Puta que pariu como assim, o que rolou?"_

_"Isso que eu quero saber também"_

_"meu deus eu vou acabar com essa bicha mais tarde, eu vou zoar tanto dela por ter quebrado o código de ética da piranhagem lá que ela tem, que fala que não pode sair dois dias seguidos com a mesma pessoa, que não pode dormir agarrado na primeira vez e blá blá blá"_

_"Confesso que eu quero ver essa cena. Eu quero ver a resposta que ela vai dar"_

_"Eu espero suas fotos acabarem pra zoar com ela"_

_"obg tiamo"_

_"Para de ser cínica, Sana. Não brinca comigo que meu coração é sensível"_

_"hihi <3"_

Sana brincava com essas coisas mas tanto ela quando Momo sabiam que era só seu jeito de se proteger. No fundo ela ela já estava completamente entregue aos seus sentimentos. Momo tinha um dos corações mais benevolentes que ela conhecia, era uma pessoa maravilhosa. Todo mundo a queria por perto, mas ela não entendia isso. Ela não se via como melhor que ninguém, apesar do resto do mundo, incluindo Sana, ter plena consciência de que ela era.

Todos os equipamentos estavam no lugar, o cenário e o cronograma básico do dia já estavam prontos e Chaeyoung finalmente tinha tempo para tomar café. Já na fila da cafeteria ela pensou em comprar algo para Mina. Ela ficaria sem reação ao receber um presentinho no meio do dia.

A fotógrafa bateu em sua porta, ignorando todo o protocolo de falar com Momo antes de bater lá para conseguir falar com ela. Prontamente Mina reconheceu quem a perturbava no meio da manhã. Ninguém além dela teria essa pachorra toda.

\- Oi, Chae. Precisa de alguma coisa? - Ela pergunta séria e fria como se nunca tivesse visto Chaeyoung na vida.

\- Tem 5 minutos?

\- Depende. Precisa de alguma coisa?

\- Eu preciso tomar o meu americano e você seu mocha branco. É o seu café preferido, a .

\- Você está falando sério?

\- Sim, tá aqui - ela entrega o copinho enquanto Mina respira fundo, tentando manter a seriedade em frente a essa cena. Chaeyoung sorriu com essa visão. Ela ficou sem jeito, seu objetivo foi cumprido.

\- Pode entrar.

Mina cedeu passagem para a fotógrafa e, logo depois deu às costas e se sentou em sua cadeira de sempre, apontando a cadeira do outro lado da mesa para Chaeyoung, sem a menor chance de manter nenhum contato físico durante o café.

\- O que eu preciso fazer pra você ser menos formal?

\- Talvez me procurar fora do horário de serviço.

\- Eu vou fazer isso, não se preocupe.

As duas tomaram café em silêncio por alguns minutos. Mina encarava a janela enquanto Chaeyoung analisava cada ponto de sua imagem como bem fazia quando fotografava qualquer pessoa. 

\- Como você consegue ficar tão atraente em roupa formal? São coisas opostas, não? Não era para uma camisa de botão deixar alguém tão sensual assim.

\- Eu adoro camisa de botão. Não tem nada de ruim nelas, as pessoas só acham que elas são roupas sem graça porque normalmente elas vêem gente sem graça usando.

\- É verdade. Você usando qualquer coisa fica muito gata. Sem usar nada, então...

\- E as fotos? - Mina diz, mudando completamente de assunto. Não ia deixar essa conversa entrar em assuntos perigosos demais.

\- Estou esperando a sua querida amiga ficar pronta. O resto está perfeitamente arrumado. O cenário está muito lindo, aliás. Dá vontade de morar ali.

\- Ótimo. Você já fotografou a Sana alguma vez?

\- Não, você já? 

\- Não...por que eu teria fotografado ela alguma vez?

\- Sei lá, ela é muito linda, dá vontade de tirar foto dela. A Momo já tirou várias, com certeza.

\- Não tenha dúvidas. Uma vez eu fui pegar o celular da Momo para olhar alguma coisa que eu nem lembro mais o que era e a Sana quase morreu do coração. Ela puxou o celular da minha mão como se fosse uma bomba. 

\- Elas não sabem mesmo disfarçar, né?

\- Nem um pouco, e eu ainda não consegui pegar no flagra. Mas tudo bem, eu já gostava desse casal antes mesmo de ser um casal. 

\- Você não fica com receio nenhum? - Chaeyoung ainda não compreendia bem como alguém tão certinha em tudo não achava aquela situação extremamente delicada para a empresa.

\- Não, elas tem maturidade para lidar com qualquer coisa que possa acontecer. Elas se conhecem muito bem, não é um tiro no escuro qualquer. A Sana tem um fraco por ela há muito tempo e você não tem ideia de como é difícil ela sentir qualquer coisa por outra pessoa, ainda mais alguém que ela conhece tão bem. 

\- Você confia muito nelas, não?

\- Mais do que em mim mesma. Fora que são as minhas melhores amigas, eu nunca seria contra algo que as deixa feliz. 

\- Você shippa as duas.

\- Eu faço o que?

Chaeyoung cai na risada antes de conseguir responder. A cara de confusão que Mina fazia toda vez que era apresentada a uma gíria nova era impagável.

\- Você shippa as duas. Quer dizer que você acha que elas combinam, que já achava que dariam um bom casal antes mesmo de ter alguma coisa ali. 

\- Ok, isso é verdade, essa palavra só é estranha.

\- Enfim...é difícil de dizer quem é a mais bonita ali. É uma pena que elas não reproduzem, porque seria um filho perfeito.

\- Meu deus, Chaeyoung...já acabou seu café, né? Acho que já deu dessa reunião não agendada.

Mina levanta da cadeira e começa a andar em direção a porta de seu escritório. Chaeyoung vai atrás dela, segura seus abraços e cola suas costas contra a parede ao lado da maçaneta.

\- Faltou meu beijo.

\- Que beijo, demônio? Já deu sua hora.

\- Ou você me beija aqui ou eu te beijo na hora que você abrir a porta. Todo mundo vai ver.

Mina a encara como se estivesse realmente pensando em uma resposta para dar, mas no fim acaba dando um discreto sorriso e puxa a fotógrafa pela cintura para mais perto e a beija rapidamente.

\- Pronto. Agora vai embora - ela já estava séria novamente.

\- Seu batom não borra por nada mesmo, né?

\- Tchau, Chaeyoung. Eu já tenho muita coisa insuportavelmente chata pra resolver, não seja mais uma.

\- Te mando mensagem depois.

\- É bom mandar mesmo.

Mina, depois de finalmente conseguir colocar a fotógrafa para fora de sua sala, voltou a sua rotina normal de produtividade tentando ignorar tudo aquilo que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Depois de algumas horas já era hora de almoçar, e hoje era segunda-feria, dia sagrado do trio de amigas. Mina estava sentada em seu sofá lembrando de sexta-feira a noite quando Momo e Sana apareceram em sua porta, a chamando para ir até o restaurante.

\- Sentem, eu já pedi para entregarem os de sempre aqui em cima. Acho que a fofoca de hoje é um pouco perigosa para ser feita em público - Mina respondeu, apontando para seu outro sofá.

\- E o que rolou sexta-feira? Perdeu o BV amiga? - Momo perguntou num tom de voz besta.

\- Que? BV?

\- É miga, "boca-virgem", termo pra quem nunca beijou.

\- Amiga, nenhuma parte do meu corpo é virgem há muito tempo, muito menos a minha boca.

\- Meu deus, Mina...era só um meme. Nossa...sério, vai se foder, que cena do inferno eu fui obrigada a imaginar - Momo diz, apertando seus olhos num semblante de agonia.

\- Eu prefiro nem saber o que você pensou - respondeu Mina, rindo da amiga.

\- Meu Deus, vocês duas...vamos falar de sexta-feira? Temos fofocas pendentes, certo? - Sana falou, encarando de forma divertida Mina.

\- Claro...tipo vocês duas se beijando na frente da minha sala a noite.

Sana gelou na hora. Mina não tinha visto pessoalmente a cena, mas só pela reação da amiga ela teve certeza que aquilo realmente tinha acontecido.

\- Você...

\- Não, a Chaeyoung que me contou, mas se eu mesma tivesse visto, não seria a primeira vez também. Eu já vi vocês duas em mais de uma festa, e não é como se eu fosse a muitas. Vocês não sabem disfarçar. Mas, de verdade, não se preocupem. Eu já shippava.

O casal fica em choque ao ouvir aquilo. Elas tinham entendido certo? Não...não podia ser...

\- Você disse que shippava? - Momo pergunta.

\- Sim.

\- Como você sabe essa palavra?

\- A Chae me ensinou - ela fala isso o mais rápido e baixo que pôde. Ela sabia que as amigas iam cair matando depois dessa.

\- Ai, meu deus...até apelido já tem? - Sana pergunta como se estivesse diante de um filhote fofo de cachorro. Ela sempre agia assim com Mina. É como se ela fosse sua mãe orgulhosa, as vezes.

\- Até você chama ela assim. Não faça disso alguma super impressionante. Enfim...não sou eu o foco agora, né? Me falem de vocês primeiro.

\- Eu falei pra ela mais de uma vez que você ia ficar feliz em saber, mas ela é surtada e quis... - Momo é cortada por um tapa "discreto" de Sana em sua coxa.

\- Eu só não queria te preocupar.

\- Sana, relaxa. Como eu já te disse...eu sempre soube que isso ia acontecer. Eu estou realmente feliz. Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntas?

\- Nenhum, segundo ela nós não estamos juntas - Momo provoca novamente.

\- Dramática...

\- Mas faz uns 4 meses que nós "não estamos juntas de fato", antes foram uns anos só de coisa esporádica mesmo.

Mina não consegue não rir da cara apaixonada de Momo e do rosto obviamente muito corado de Sana ao seu lado. 

\- Mas o jeito que começou foi fofo, fala sério - Momo diz, olhando nos olhos de Sana com um sorriso meigo no rosto.

\- Foi tão insuportável como qualquer começo de relacionamento - Sana responde neutra, como se ela não estivesse completamente derretida por dentro.

\- Então você aceita que é um relacionamento? - provocou Momo.

\- Sério, você não tem comida pra enfiar na boca dela e desviar desse foco? - Sana diz, virando-se para Mina.

\- Vamos deixar você decidir se foi fofo ou não - Momo olhar para Mina com cumplicidade - foi o seguinte, teve essa noite aí que a gente saiu pra beber e você não foi, pra variar...

_________________________________

_Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. As duas estavam numa mesa, sentadas lado a lado, já com os ombros se encostando e os rostos próximos demais conversando. Elas já sabiam onde aquilo iria acabar._

_\- Bom...você quer mais um gin? - Sana perguntou, sem disfarçar seu olhar em direção à boca de Momo. Por que tinha que ser tão atraente_ _assim de perto?_

_\- Eu aceito dividir um, se você quiser._

_\- Parece uma boa ideia._

_Sana vira um instante para falar com o cara que estava no balcão do bar e quando volta seu rosto a mesma posição, vê que Momo estava muito mais perto que antes. Ela sentia sua respiração em seu queixo._

_Sana passou uma das mãos por trás da nuca de Momo e a puxou para si. Deu alguns selinhos em sua boca antes de deixar o beijo tomar forma. Permaneceram entre beijos e carinhos alguns minutos, até serem interrompidas pelo garçom que não conseguiu não fazer barulho enquanto limpava a mesa e deixava o outro drink preparado ali em cima._

_\- Obrigada - Sana agradeceu pelo serviço com o rosto em chamas de vergonha._

_Momo já estava dando o primeiro gole na bebida quando Sana voltou a_ _encará_ _-la. Tinha algo de especialmente reconfortante em sempre ter Momo assim, tão próxima dela. Parecia um ponto de paz em meio aquela loucura de cidade e de rotina._

_\- Por que a gente sempre acaba assim? - Sana pensou alto demais._

_\- Assim como?_

_\- Você sabe..._

_\- Eu quero ouvir de você._

_\- Assim...juntas. Sempre só nós duas._

____________________________________

\- A última parte é mentira. Deixa que eu conto - Sana interrompeu a história.

\- Eu tentei deixar mais bonitinho, não seja grossa - Momo encarou Sana com um olhar divertido.

\- Eu não sou tão romântica assim, nem a Mina acreditou nessa última frase. Deu pra ver isso na cara dela.

\- Realmente eu tava me perguntando quão bêbada você estava nessa situação.

\- Eu não estava, por isso mesmo na verdade a minha resposta foi bem diferente disso. Eu continuo daqui.

_________________________________

\- _Eu quero ouvir de você._

_\- Se pegando como se não houvesse amanhã e como se a gente não trabalhasse junto._

_Momo não conseguiu disfarçar o semblante óbvio de decepção pela resposta e corado pela bebida. Ela ainda tinha fé que Sana sentia o mesmo por ela e ainda se decepcionava toda vez que ela agia com frieza assim._

_Sana odiava ver Momo assim. Ela não merecia se machucar com aquilo._

_\- Sinceramente, Momo...eu não sei o que você quer que eu responda, mas eu estou vendo sua cara nada alegre._

_\- Nada, acho que você respondeu bem o que eu queria._

_\- Como assim? Que cara é essa?_

_\- Nada, relaxa - Momo fez carinho na coxa de Sana antes de dar outro gole no gin._

_Aquele toque delicado em sua coxa - ou em qualquer outro lugar de seu corpo - nunca seria demais para Sana, mas nessa situação ele não era reconfortante ou provocativo. Era conformado, como um sinal de desistência._

_\- Momo, não faz isso comigo. Por favor. Eu não aguento te ver assim._

_\- Eu só queria saber o que você pensava de nós duas...e ficou bem claro, eu acho. Sexo. Tudo bem, não é como se fosse algo ruim também._

_Não era nada disso que a modelo pensava, mas ela sabia que era o que suas atitudes diziam. Deus...como era complicado gostar de alguém._

_\- Você nunca vai ser só isso pra mim. Eu queria que fosse, ia facilitar a minha vida, mas eu não vou mentir. Eu tenho esse jeito, eu ajo como se não fosse nada, mas não é bem assim. Você é muito importante pra mim._

_\- Só termina essa frase com um "mas como amiga" pra eu conseguir só passar por cima das coisas que eu estou sentindo por você mais rápido, por favor. Eu sei que você sabe do que eu estou falando._

_\- Não. Digo, eu sei do que você está falando, eu só não vou dizer isso de "amiga". Eu sou péssima com essas coisas de sentimentos, a gente pode só pular pra parte que você entende que eu tenho sentimentos por você também, mais do que eu me orgulho de assumir, na verdade, e_ _volta a sorrir igual um personagem de desenho animado e me beija de novo?_

_\- Eu estou falando sério. Eu vejo a gente dando certo no futuro. Você tem certeza disso? É o que você quer também?_

_\- Tenho. Eu estou falando sério também. Eu também vejo a gente dando certo._

_E, como Sana havia dito, foi exatamente aquele sorriso que ela viu surgir no rosto de Momo antes de voltarem a se beijar. Momo a conhecia muito bem, não ia exigir mais explicações agora._

_________________________________

\- Vindo da Sana eu achei bem romântico - comentou Mina.

\- Eu também, quase surtei no dia seguinte já totalmente sóbria lembrando dessas palavras de nem tanto desprezo que eu ouvi. Não achei que fosse viver pra isso, amiga - Momo completou.

\- Você surtou por tudo no dia seguinte. Até quando eu te fiz café da manhã - falou a modelo enquanto observava a alegria nos olhos de Momo.

\- Claro...era você, na minha casa, de manhã, com uma camiseta minha, fazendo café pra mim sem nem pensar em sair correndo de lá pra não ter que conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido como você sempre fazia. Eu esperei anos por isso como eu não surtaria? 

\- Vocês são tão fofas! - Mina estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Ela estava muito feliz pelas amigas e por finalmente poder saber mais dessa parte da vida delas. Eram um lindo casal.

A diretora estica os braços e segura uma mão de cada uma das amigas. Com aquele ato se firmou o voto de confiança que uma tinha na outra ali.

\- Agora chega de fofura, eu quero saber da putaria que você esse final de semana, Myoui - Momo quebra o clima meigo com essas palavras e faz desviar os olhos para a janela antes de soltar uma risadinha

\- Então...


	8. Por enquanto

\- Quando a Chaeyoung entrou meu no escritório, confesso que eu ainda não sabia bem o que ia acontecer. Eu não sabia o que eu queria fazer, na verdade.

\- Você queria dar, obviamente - interrompe Momo, que toma um tapinha da diretora.

\- Tem muita coisa nessa história ainda, não se emociona, Hirai. No fim eu só queria saber qual era a dela, deu certo, porque e a conversa rolou bem. Ela puxou papo me contando que viu vocês se pegando aqui na porta, aliás. Foi um bom início de conversa.

\- Eu tomei um susto enorme quando a gente notou ela ali. Foi ridículo - Sana contou, rindo da lembrança.

\- Eu disse que a gente é um bom "não casal", até uma foda pra Mina a gente conseguiu ajudar a arranjar.

De início Sana sentia um pouco de peso na consciência toda vez que Momo fazia brincadeiras sofre o "não relacionamento delas", mas isso se tornou tão habitual que ela começou a achar graça até. Quanto mais elas se aproximavam mais aquelas provocações se tornavam frequentes. 

\- Vocês são demais, sério - as três sorriem em cumplicidade, certamente era um momento feliz para todas elas - e, bom, a gente, a princípio, ficou aqui tomando vinho e conversando sobre um monte de coisa. E vocês se lembram que eu falei que eu tinha certeza que ela não era só fotógrafa?

\- Sim - Sana responde curiosa.

\- Ela não é mesmo, ela é dona da empresa, mas contratou uma equipe para fazer o trabalho de administração e ela fica só tirando fotos e tem a maior parte das ações.

\- Que vida maravilhosa - Momo ficou boquiaberta com a ideia.

\- É muita insanidade, eu não faria isso nem por milhões de reais, mas ela se deu bem. Depois disso a gente ficou jogando uma dessas baboseiras de responder pergunta ou beber, ficou se provocando, e aí...

\- E aí... - Momo estava sorrindo muito animada pela fofoca.

\- Aí a gente se pegou. Foi ótimo, foi uma delícia, tudo encaixou muito bem, mas...

\- Sempre tem um mais - Sana fala ainda animada, enquanto Momo bufa e se encosta na cadeira.

\- Mas eu não ia transar no escritório. Simplesmente eu me recuso, não dá. Quando deu meia noite, como combinado, a gente foi embora.

\- Eu amo como você tem tanta certeza que vai pegar as pessoas de novo que não se incomoda de perder oportunidades, né, amiga? - Sana realmente admirava isso nela.

Era muito raro ver Mina contando uma experiência sexual ruim. Ela era tão seletiva, apesar de sempre ter alguém, que era raro vê-la se arrependendo de uma noite.

\- Nesse caso não foi nem isso amiga, é que realmente eu não ia conseguir relaxar aqui. No dia seguinte eu ia encontrar a Nay, eu nem pensei em sair com ela nem nada assim, mas no fim das contas, já quase de madrugada ela me mandou mensagem e eu chamei ela pra ir lá. A gente tava jogando mais uma coisa daquelas do celular dela, mas dessa vez a gente foi até o fim. A gente começou no sofá ainda, só depois que a gente foi pro quarto.

\- Tarada - Momo comenta, mas Mina não se abala e continua a fofoca.

\- Depois de tudo isso eu já nem sei mais que horas eram, então falei pra ela dormir lá.

\- Começou a quebrar suas regras cedo dessa vez, amiga.

\- Eu não quebrei as minhas regras, ela não me pediu pra dormir lá, eu que falei que poderia por que a gente tinha bebido e porque já era muito de madrugada, mas...outra regra eu quebrei, confesso, a gente dormiu agarrada.

O semblante do casal se iluminou na hora, enquanto Mina estava claramente um tanto contrariada por confessar isso. Ela não se lembrava a última vez que tinha ficado de conchinha com alguém que ela conhecia há menos de 6 meses, pelo menos.

\- Eu falei que vocês iam se dar bem. Não foi da boca pra fora - disse Sana com um olhar vitorioso. 

\- Pois é...ela que veio querendo me abraçar. Eu fingi desprezo mas não colou, ela continuou abraçada em mim enquanto a gente conversava e, no fim das contas, eu acabei abraçando de volta. Fraquejei - Mina faz um biquinho depois de contar se "frustração".

\- Mas e ontem? O que rolou? - Momo perguntou num tom irônico de sussurro.

\- Ela já deu com a língua nos dentes?

\- E em você também.

Essa foi a vez de Mina dar um tapinha em Momo, que reclamou por ser sempre ela que apanha entre as amigas.

\- Ela foi embora da minha casa no sábado de manhã, que fique bem claro, a gente não ficou de casal no fim de semana inteiro igual as duas madames aí, mas domingo a tarde ela me mandou mensagem de novo.

_______________________________

_Chaeyoung  
Tô indo aí._

_Mina  
Folgada. E quando eu te chamei pra vir aqui hoje?_

_Chaeyoung  
Não vou entrar na sua casa, só tô indo te buscar_

_Mina  
Você bebeu?_

_Chaeyoung  
Não, só tem uma coisa que vai te interessar em um lugar que eu não vou te falar, mas posso te levar._

_Mina  
Por que me parece um erro muito grande aceitar?_

_Chaeyoung  
Porque você é chata e metódica_

_Mina  
Eu não sou nada disso._

_Chaeyoung  
Você usa pontuação pra digitar_

_Mina  
E qual é o problema?_

_Chaeyoung  
Não entender o problema já é um problema garota_

_Mina  
Eu juro por Deus que se eu me arrepender disso você vai se arrepender também._

________________________________

\- Myoui sempre bancando a difícil - Momo disse depois de ler a conversa no celular dela.

Depois disso tinha mais algumas mensagens na conversa combinando horário e nada mais.

\- Ela apareceu em casa depois e eu entrei no carro dela, apesar de ainda achar que era um erro aquilo tudo. Eu estava me preparando para alguma coisa muito idiota, mas no fim ela só aquele parque no fim da cidade em que as pessoas assistem o por do sol. A gente sentou num banco, eu ainda sem entender nada, e começou a conversar.

________________________________

_Mina fez questão de não sentar perto demais da outra mulher, afinal já tinha notado os olhares sobre elas duas. Ela, apesar de ser um nome conhecido conhecido, era um rosto que passava despercebido geralmente. Nunca tinha protagonizado nenhum escândalo depois da reformulação da revista, então as pessoas acabaram se esquecendo de sua feição com o tempo._

_Chaeyoung, em compensação, sempre causava na mídia. Ela não comentava publicamente nada de nenhum relacionamento, mas estava sempre com alguém em algum lugar fazendo algo que não deveria. Isso, claro, fazia muitas pessoas não gostarem dela, mas também fez com que ela tivesse muitos fãs completamente apaixonados. Era muito raro uma personalidade coreana tão famosa ser tão debochada._

_\- Só pra ficar claro, apesar de eu ter dito que tudo bem aparecer em público com você, eu não vou ficar muito perto por razões de segurança._

_\- Segurança? Aconteceu alguma coisa, Mina?_

_\- Só de estar em pé do seu lado eu já recebi um olhar de ódio de uma fã sua, imagina se eu encostar em você. Eu levo um tiro._

_\- Não chame gente assim de fã. Se alguma gay vê uma mulher tão gata assim do meu lado e não fica feliz por mim, não é fã. Simples._

_\- Alguma gay?_

_\- É o apelido do meu fandom. É fofo, né?_

_\- Você jura?_

_\- Sim. É o que essas boiola afetada são mesmo, no fim das contas._

_Mina deu uma risada incrédula. É justificável que esse seja mesmo o perfil de fã de Chaeyoung, mas ela não achou que a audácia dela chegava nesse nível publicamente._

_\- Mas você já descobriu que coisa que tem por aqui que eu disse que ia te interessar? - Chaeyoung continua falando._

_\- Não é o pôr-do-sol?_

_\- Claro que não, isso dá pra ver de casa._

_Chaeyoung se levantou do banco e sumiu no meio das pessoas por uns minutos. Nesse meio tempo Mina podia jurar que já tinha recebido mais olhares do que no último ano inteiro. Era estranho pensar que alguém que fazia tanta questão de ser "normal" poderia ser tão reconhecida na rua e não se importar nem um pouco com isso._

_\- Pronto, está aqui - ela reapareceu trazendo uma pequena taça com algo rosa dentro._

_\- O que é isso?_

_\- É um docinho que eles fazem com a bala de dentadura que você gosta. É uma raspadinha, combina com o calor que está hoje._

_\- É sério isso?_

__________________________________________________________________________________

\- Mina, ela é muito fofa - Sana não sabia se ficava mais impressionada com a doçura de Chaeyoung ou com a cara de besta de Mina falando sobre ela.

\- Por enquanto ela é - Mina respondeu olhando para Sana, mas mais falando consigo mesma que qualquer outra coisa.

\- Larga de ser fria, viada. Ela é muito amiga da Dahyun, você sabe que ela não é amiga de gente escrota.

\- Aquele tofuzinho é um amor de pessoa mesmo, mas eu só acredito vendo. Vamos em frente.

________________________________________________________________________________

_Elas dividiram a sobremesa sem falar mais nada. Observaram o céu mudando aos poucos, de um roxo de final de tarde até um céu completamente escuro e cheio de estrelas. Chaeyoung parecia muito empenhada em fotografar o ambiente e Mina se distraiu com a vista. Notou que era a primeira vez em muito tempo que ela observava o pôr-do-sol fora de seu escritório._

_A japonesa foi pega de surpresa pelo som de um dos flashes bem mais alto que os demais. Ela virou o rosto rapidamente e viu que Chaeyoung tinha tirado uma foto de seu rosto com a escuridão atrás de si como fundo. Ela deu risada pelo susto e pelo gesto._

_\- Quer garantir que não ia se esquecer desse momento e tirou uma foto minha pra isso? É uma cantada batida._

_\- Não, você só está gata mesmo. Se quiser essa foto pra usar de perfil eu te passo ela de graça, olha só. Eu não faço isso com frequência._

_\- Pelo menos você foi sincera._

_O lugar já estava bem mais vazio quando decidiram ir embora. Apesar de ser bem diferente do que era de dia, o charme do parque era o mesmo. Mina já morava em Seul há muitos anos mas ainda não conhecia esse lugar pessoalmente, só ouvia falar. Não que fosse algo importante, mas por quanto tempo mais ela deixaria a vida passar tão rápido assim? Era nítido como ela tinha deixado de viver tantas coisas em prol de outras, apesar de não se arrepender de nada._

_\- Você quer jantar em casa?_

_Chaeyoung se surpreende pelo convite. Não esperava uma reação do tipo tão cedo._

_\- Parece uma ótima ideia. Quer pedir alguma coisa?_

_\- Eu faço. Pode deixar._

_\- Não tem a mínima chance de você saber cozinhar, Myoui._

_\- Por que? Eu cozinho bem, se é que acredita nessa informação._

_\- Os humanos tem um limite de perfeição. Você já é rica, linda e alongada, não tem como saber cozinhar também._

__________________________________________________________________________________

_-_ Aí eu calei a boquinha dela mais uma vez e ela amou o jantar, pra resumo da ópera. A gente ficou mais um tempo no sofá com qualquer coisa passando na TV até a gente começar a se beijar de novo.

\- Me ensina a ser fria assim, por favor? Esse joguinho de sedução é lindo em tese, fazer jantar enquanto ela fica sentada na mesa falando com os fãs, sentar junto no sofá pra assistir TV, começar passando uma mãozinha aqui e outra ali antes de começar a se beijar...na prática, quando eu vejo, já tô dando beijinho no cangote deitada em cima da pessoa, querendo fazer tudo abraçada nela - Momo fala e pousa a mão sobre a coxa de Sana.

\- É que você é fofinha, Momo, é diferente. Cada coisa tem seu ponto. Com alguém com a paciência da Sana acho que é impossível ficar muito de joguinho mesmo.

\- É verdade. Eu não tenho a menor paciência. Quem faz joguinho sou eu, não o contrário - Sana diz enquanto de forma irônica para Momo.

\- Tô sabendo.

________________________________________________________________________________

_Depois de algum tempo no sofá, Chaeyoung passa uma das mãos pelo cabelo de Mina de forma delicada. Ela justificou dizendo que eles era muito macios e era um lugar confortável para repousar as mãos, apesar de estar sentada perto do braço do sofá. Retribuiu apenas com um pequeno sorriso antes de puxar o rosto da coreana com as duas mãos para si e depositar um selinho longo em seus lábios._

_\- Obrigada pela tarde. Foi bem relaxante apesar de me fuzilarem com os olhos com ciúmes de você._

_\- Obrigada pelo jantar._

_Não demorou para o beijo embalar e Chaeyoung se deitar por cima de Mina no sofá. Peça por peça foi ficando no chão conforme o desejo mandava e tudo começou por ali mesmo mais uma vez. Mina por um instante temeu que a lembrança que tinha da primeira vez delas estivesse muito afetada pela bebida, mas não foi o caso. Tudo foi tão bom quanto na madrugada.  
_ ________________________________________________________________________________

\- Vocês tem uma tara por sofá, não? - interrompeu Momo.

\- A gente foi pro meu quarto depois, mas é divertido começar no sofá, apesar de ser difícil de se apoiar dependendo da posição.

\- Haja coxa pra ficar por cima sem apoio - Sana pensa alto.

\- Nem me fale, ela não aguenta nem meia foda quando está por cima.

Dessa vez Momo se protegeu a tempo de não tomar o tapa.

\- Será que dá pra deixar a Mina se expor sem me expor junto?

\- Vou tentar.

\- Se bem que, fora isso...eu só quero fofocar mais uma coisa pra não expor a Chaeyoung também. Gente...eu tenho uma posição preferida nova. Confesso.

\- Pra fazer ou pra receber?

\- Pros dois. Sabe quando está uma está sentada, com as costas na parede, e a outra senta no colo de costas pra ela? É maravilhoso, fica com livre acesso a o que quiser ali. Gosto assim.

\- Acho que estou visualizando. A gente nunca fez isso, né? - Momo pergunta confusa.

\- A gente vai realmente expor desse jeito a nossa vida sexual pra Mina?

\- Vai, foda-se, quem se importa? Ela já fez até _ménage_ , acha mesmo que ela vai se importar com isso?

\- Parem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui, por favor?

Dahyun estava almoçando sozinha em frente a seu computador enquanto ainda trabalhava em mais alguns ajustes do novo material. Aquele mesmo político, que já estava falando besteira na sexta-feira passada, apareceu com mais comentários toscos e ela estava disposta a causar com cada um deles. Ela ria sozinha pensando nas tiradas - uma pena que não podia escrever nada tão explícito assim, não queria ser processada também.

Quem acha que é motivo de orgulho dizer que o filho já saiu com várias mulheres é, no mínimo, digno de muita retaliação irônica.

Ela ignorou as mensagens chegando em seu celular até terminar aquela publicação, imaginando que eram mais asneiras ditas por ele ou por outras figuras públicas para servir de substrato, mas quando ela olhou para o celular viu que não era um número salvo, mas era um número muito familiar.

_"Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu voltei para cá. Não sei se ainda quer falar comigo ou não, mas se quiser, pode me mandar mensagem. Eu acho bom também te avisar que sexta feira eu vou naquele mesmo bar de sempre. Se quiser me ver lá ou não ir pra não me encontrar sem querer, fique à vontade. Eu vou respeitar qualquer decisão sua, mas confesso que queria te ver outra vez"_

_Tzuyu_.

A coreana bloqueou a tela na hora, não sabia o que responder. Será que ela queria vê-la pessoalmente? O que ela faria se isso acontecesse? Não sabia dizer, só sabia que precisava conversar com alguém. Guardar tudo pra si não fazia bem.

 _"Chae...você está livre agora?"._ Ela mandou mensagem para a amiga, que prontamente respondeu _"Pra você eu tô sempre aqui, meu amor"_.

Dahyun riu da resposta, já imaginando que o final de semana tinha dado muito certo. Chae não costumava ficar tantas horas seguidas sem olhar o celular como ficou esses dois últimos dias - fora que ela estava muito curiosa sobre o que tinha acontecido naquela sexta feira.

Não precisou de muita conversa com a amiga para contar seu dilema, chegar à conclusão de que devia sim ir nesse bar na sexta feira e ficar de bom humor novamente. Chaeyoung estava absolutamente radiante hoje e isso a contagiou.

\- Chae...sério, que alegria toda é essa? Tudo bem que vocês aparentemente transaram o final de semana inteiro, mas desse jeito parece que você ganhou na loteria.

\- Nem foi tanta putaria assim, pra ser sincera. A gente ficou de casalzinho também, a gente saiu até pra ver o pôr-do-sol.

\- Baixou a sapatão emocionada...

\- Olha quem fala. Você que vai sair pra ver sua ex, velho. Não tem nada mais sapatão emocionada que isso.

\- É diferente a situação. E tem sim, tipo se mudar no final de semana pra casa da mulher que você ficou uma vez na vida.

\- Eu não me mudei, eu fui no sábado, voltei no dia seguinte de manhã e só voltei lá no fim da tarde e fiquei até hoje de manhã.

\- É bem diferente mesmo, viu, amiga? O importante é acreditar - ela dá um tapinha irônico no ombro de Chaeyoung, que revira os olhos - Mas...e aí? Vocês vão sair de novo?

\- Eu fui hoje lá no escritório dela levar um café e eu disse que ia mandar mensagem depois, então acho que isso é um sim. Eu tenho certeza, na verdade. A gente realmente se deu bem. Muito mais do que eu esperava. Tenho boas expectativas.

Dahyun estava muito feliz por ela. Ela nunca viu Chaeyoung apaixonada por ninguém, mas estava sentido que essa poderia ser a hora. Ela amaria ver isso. Sorriu e apertou as bochechas da amiga, que empurrou suas mãos pra longe, com vergonha da situação.

\- Sai, jão! Vai apertar a sua ex que você ganha mais.


	9. Um sinal

\- Jura mesmo que não vai sair hoje pra jantar com a Mina? - Dahyun olhava incrédula para Chaeyoung durante o almoço - Jantar, Son? Não tem pelo menos uma coisa melhor pra fazer?

\- Juro. Vai começar a me infernizar logo cedo hoje? - Chaeyoung, só de olhar o sorriso contido da amiga, já sabia que seria incessantemente atazanada por ela durante o resto do dia.

\- Você virou cadela mais cedo do que eu imaginava. Não faz nem um mês que vocês estão saindo, né?

As últimas semanas tinham corrido ótima entre elas. Elas estavam se dando muito bem, o que não significa que Chaeyoung se divirta menos irritando Mina até o último fio de paciência da CEO. 

\- Ela não me obrigou a nada.

\- Cadelas não precisam de ordem, eles grudam nos donos por vontade própria mesmo.

\- Dahyun, vai tomar no cu antes que eu me esqueça.

\- Calma, mulher, eu estou brincando. A minha surpresa nem é você sair com ela, é o fato de vocês estarem saindo pra jantar num lugar chique desses. Parece meio...sério. Não sei, não esperava isso de você.

\- Nem ela, por isso mesmo que vai ser lá. Eu não vou avisar onde vai ser, vou deixar ela pensar que é em casa, ela vai acabar indo vestida "de qualquer jeito" e vai arrancar o meu couro depois, mas né...é exatamente a intenção, então tudo bem.

Dahyun tenta segurar a risada no meio do restaurante mas acaba falhando. Certamente ouvir esse tipo de comentário sobre Mina ainda era muito estranho pra ela. Existem pessoas que é simplesmente impossível imaginar transando.

\- Quais as chances de ela ir de moletom?

\- Nulas, mas pra ela até camisa de botão é informal demais se estiver com um botão a mais aberto.

\- Ela tem cara de quem usa roupa cara pra dormir.

\- Ela dorme pelada.

\- Ok, me arrependi de ter tocado nesse assunto.

\- É aquelas coisas de fazer bem pra saúde, não foi na putaria que eu disse isso. Se perguntar pra ela, ela vai dizer a mesma coisa.

\- Eu acredito em você, amiga. Eu não vou chegar na minha chefe e perguntar se ela dorme pelada do nada. 

\- Tão puritana essa sapatão...até me emociono - Chaeyoung apoiou o rosto sobre as mãos e encarou a amiga como se fosse um bebê fazendo alguma gracinha. Dahyun apenas se manteve séria e levantou o dedo do meio para a amiga.

\- Eu durmo com qualquer coisa, sinceramente.

\- Você só usa qualquer coisa o tempo todo, Dahyun.

\- Verdade.

Mina passou a noite inteira no restaurante fingindo que não percebeu que tinha caído numa armadilha de Chaeyoung. Ela obviamente estava uma fera por não ter sido avisada de onde elas iriam, mas não ia deixar o incômodo aparecer. Era o que a coreana queria, afinal.

Quando já estavam dentro do carro, Mina nem dirigia o olhar para a outra mulher. Estava tentando raciocinar por onde começaria a falar. Tudo que ela queria no momento era entender o que tinha de tão engraçado naquilo. Sinceramente...qual a dificuldade de entender que existem lugares que exigem certos tipos de roupas mais arrumadas? Não tinha nada de errado nisso.

\- Você quer me matar no momento, não quer? - provocou a fotógrafa.

\- Sim. É tudo que eu quero. Qual é o seu problema?

\- Meu problema é gostar muito de te ver puta da vida. Você fica muito gata assim.

\- As vezes eu duvido que você é só dois anos mais nova que eu.

Antes que Mina pudesse terminar seu discurso sobre como ela era imatura, Chaeyoung aproximou o rosto de seu pescoço e começou a passar os lábios pela região. O toque leve misturado à respiração pesada da garota fizeram o corpo de Mina começar a arrepiar muito rapidamente.

\- Eu estou dirigindo.

\- Não tô fazendo nada, Myoui. É só um carinho.

Dito isso, Chaeyoung escorrega a mão que estava sobre a coxa da japonesa para a parte interna de sua coxa e vai subindo devagar. O roçar dos lábios da coreana logo foi substituído por alguns beijos mais delicados entremeados por algumas sugadas mais fortes. Quando ela foi chegando com a mão perto demais de onde não deveria, Mina a empurra com o braço para o lado, fazendo Chaeyoung sentar no seu banco novamente e parar de provocá-la. A fotógrafa arrumou-se no banco rindo da cara de ódio misturado com um pouco de tesão da outra mulher.

\- Não tem medo de morrer, não? - Mina pergunta, tentando ficar séria.

\- Não, você dirige bem e tá tranquilo aqui.

\- Não por causa disso, por eu perder a paciência com você mesmo.

\- Você gostou que eu sei.

\- Eu gosto quando você fica sentada quieta também.

\- Não minta pra mim, Mina...eu vi você toda arrepiada, e olha que eu nem fiz tanto esforço assim.

\- Você é muito prepotente.

\- E você gosta disso também.

Ao passarem pela porta da casa, Chaeyoung já estava grudada no corpo de Mina, que estava completamente prensada de frente contra a parede. A fotógrafa puxou cuidadosamente a cabeça de Mina pelo cabelo para abrir espaço e voltar a beijar a lateral de seu pescoço e sua nuca. Isso não falhou em fazer a japonesa se esquecer completamente do que tinha pra falar naquele momento.

Dentre as peças de roupa caindo pelo chão, elas faziam a típica guerra de quem tomaria as rédeas da situação primeiro, normalmente vencida por Mina e sua dificuldade intrínseca de ceder em qualquer situação, mas não hoje. Hoje a coreana já sabia muito bem o que ela queria fazer.

Ela deixou a japonesa acreditar que tinha vencido mais uma vez antes de virá-la contra a cama e mudar completamente a situação. Em seguida ela fez um sinal para Mina virar de costas para ela.Num dia normal ela não "obedeceria" a um pedido tão fácil assim, mas hoje ela estava curiosa para ver onde aquilo iria chegar. A coreana sentou-se ao lado do corpo dela e começou a beijar suas costas e acariciar sua lombar.

Mina ainda não tinha entendido onde ela queria chegar, mas a sensação era boa então ela não estava pensando muito sobre nada. A mão de Chaeyoung em sua lombar começa a descer em direção à sua bunda. Sua mão ficou ali sobre seu quadril explorando a pele da região por alguns segundos antes de Mina resolver provocá-la.

\- Vai ficar só olhando ou vai fazer alguma coisa?

\- Eu estou pensando ainda.

\- Se quiser bater é bom que seja um tapa forte o suficiente. Aquele que você me deu aquele dia jogando eu nem conto.

\- Não sei...tô sob pressão agora. Eu nunca fiz isso - Chaeyoung fala baixo, quase como se fosse uma confissão.

Mina estaria mentindo se ela dissesse que isso não a decepcionou um pouco naquela situação. Da fotógrafa ela esperava qualquer coisa, menos tanta insegurança. Não era algo tao difícil assim, mesmo que ela nunca tivesse feito, mas tudo bem. Mina não queria quebrar o clima por uma besteira assim, mesmo que ela fosse sentir falta disso uma hora. Depois elas tinham que resolver esse impasse.

\- Não tem problema, pode só fazer o que você se sentir confortá... - toda a linha de raciocínio da japonesa foi cortada quando sentiu o arder do primeiro tapa. Não sabia dizer qual barulho foi mais alto, o do tapa ou do grito que escapou sem querer. Ela tinha sido enrolada pela coreana, que a olhava sorrindo de forma quase proibida no momento - Filha da puta.

Aquilo tinha sido maravilhoso. Mina queria pedir por mais, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria se entregar assim. Ela amava esse jogo de não dizer tudo que se passava pela sua cabeça.

\- Sim, eu menti. Quer mais? - Chaeyoung perguntou em voz alta.

Mina tentou se virar para dizer alguma coisa mas não conseguiu. Logo o segundo tapa já veio e ela viu Chaeyoung se movendo na cama e deitando seu corpo por cima do dela, sem tirar aquela não de seu quadril. Agora seus rostos estavam muito próximos, e logo a coreana voltou a beijar suas costas e sua nuca, de forma que a fazia sentir o corpo arrepiar mais ainda.

\- Depois vai ter mais - foi tudo que a coreana disse antes de ir para o próximo passo.

Ainda com a japonesa deitada de bruços, ela encaixou uma das mãos entre suas pernas e a penetrou. Ela foi lentamente no início, mas entre os apertões e gemidos, o ritmo logo tomou forma e Mina começou a agarrar o lençol com as mãos para conseguir controlar a tensão que começou a se espalhar por seu corpo. Chaeyoung a lia muito bem, e a intimidade entre as duas se tornava cada vez mais livre. Hoje era uma prova disso.

Antes de deixar a garota chegar a seu ápice, a coreana ainda tinha uma coisa em mente. Ela queria ter mais "poder" sobre ela. Com a outra mão, ela alcançou um braço de Mina de cada vez e os segurou em suas costas, limitando seus movimentos. Ela encontrou alguma resistência para isso, mas o fato de que Mina a "deixou" ter o controle da situação daquela forma significava algumas coisas, entre elas que a japonesa gostava de fingir que não, mas adorava quando a outra pessoa toma as rédeas da situação de forma enfática assim.

Para completar sua fantasia aquele dia só faltava mais um passo. Com a mão que estava usando para dar prazer a ela, a coreana puxa um pouco seu quadril pra cima e apenas comanda.

\- Levanta aqui.

Mina entendeu o recado na hora e o cumpriu na hora. Ergueu seu quadril e ficou e joelhos ainda com o rosto e o peito na cama por estar com os braços para atrás. Ela nem raciocinou que tinha cedido tão rápido dessa vez, estava tão tomada pela situação que seu corpo só gritava por mais e faria o que fosse no momento pra ter mais daquele prazer.

Definitivamente as costas nuas da japonesa de contorcendo dessa forma e com os braços contidos já era a visão favorita da fotógrafa. _Isso merece virar uma foto um dia._

Depois de vê-la atingir seu ápice, a coreana solta seus braços e segura seu quadril com as duas mãos para não deixá-la relaxar ainda. Ela não resistiu a usar a boca para sentir seu gosto e limpar o que escorreu na região antes de soltá-la. Aquilo foi um detalhe a mais para a satisfação de Mina, que deixou o corpo despencar de bruços sobre a cama de novo quando pôde.

Chaeyoung se deitou ao lado dela, e a abraçou quando ela se aconchegou mais perto.

\- As suas costas são lindas - a fotógrafa comentou.

\- Gostou dessa visão?

\- Foi maravilhosa.

\- A gente vai ter que repetir isso um dia em algum lugar com espelho no teto.

Algum tempo depois, as duas resolveram entrar juntas para tomar banho, mas Mina não deixou nem a coreana ter tempo de ligar o chuveiro antes de mostrar o que ela realmente queria ali. Foi descendo alguns beijos por seu tronco e se ajoelhou, de forma a ficar com o rosto na altura de seus quadris. Começou beijando a parte inferior de seu abdome e o começo de suas coxas, mas não demorou para ir direto a seu ponto de prazer e concentrar sua atenção ali.

Chaeyoung estava encostada na parede de seu box, mas não se importou com o gelado. A japonesa fazia questão de manter contato visual de vez em quando - o que estava acabando com a sanidade da coreana, que sentia que as pernas iriam ceder a qualquer momento se ela fizesse isso de novo. Esse era um de seus pontos fracos e ela descobriu isso cedo demais.

Em dado momento Mina puxou uma das pernas da garota em pé e a colocou sobre seu ombro, expondo melhor a região, e logo voltou a dar prazer a ela. Chaeyoung não conseguiu mais durar muito tempo depois disso. Certamente sua boca era muito habilidosa.

Depois de se levantar, a japonesa finalmente se lembrou de ligar o chuveiro e logo puxou a fotógrafa para perto de si. Elas ficaram ali juntas sob a água quente por alguns segundos antes de alguma delas conseguir falar alguma coisa. Esses pequenos momentos de afeto estavam começando a se tornar cada vez mais frequentes, mesmo que disfarçados. 

Algum tempo depois as duas estavam deitadas juntas na cama de Mina, com esta com o corpo meio jogado por cima do de Chaeyoung, que estava preciosamente relaxada ao seu lado. Ela estava tão em paz que não se importou quando o celular começou a vibrar, mas a japonesa insistiu que ela olhasse depois de um tempo.

\- Eu tirei do modo silencioso porque eu tinha uma mensagem importante para receber a tarde, mas esqueci completamente de colocar de volta depois. 

\- Pode olhar o que é, pra ter tanta mensagem no meio da madrugada é porque deve ser importante. 

\- Ou porque os meus amigos estão bêbados numa festa mandando áudio cantando as músicas da balada. 

\- É a sua cara fazer isso. 

\- Eu sempre fico com as partes de rap das músicas, um dia você vai me escutar cantando, te garanto que eu sou boa nisso. 

Mina soltou uma risadinha encarando o teto. Não sabia exatamente se ela agradecia aos céus ou se estranhava por nunca ter vivido nada do tipo. Certamente acordar e ver que mandou mensagens e áudios constrangedores para várias pessoas não era algo que parecia muito agradável, mas não deixava de ser uma experiência de vida. Seu sorriso, no entanto, sumiu ao ver a cara de pavor que a fotógrafa encarava seu celular. 

\- O que aconteceu, Chae? Parece que você viu um fantasma. 

\- Eu preferia que fosse. Sabe aquela balada que é perto da sua empresa? 

\- Sim... 

\- Está acontecendo um incêndio lá. Agora. Ainda tem gente lá dentro. 

\- Que horror...mas vão conseguir tirar todo mundo? Tem por aí como está a situação? 

\- Mina... 

A feição de Chaeyoung passou de assustada para desolada numa questão de segundos. Ela ficou pálida e parecia que ia desabar a qualquer segundo. Mina apertou um pouco mais o corpo dela contra o seu. Ela estava muito assustada com a notícia também, mas sabia que alguma outra coisa atormentava ainda mais amente da coreana no momento. 

\- Alguma outra coisa aconteceu? Fala comigo, você está me assustando. 

\- A Dahyun tá nessa festa... 

Mina sentiu uma pontada atravessar seu peito ao ouvir isso. Ela estava tão atordoada que não conseguia nem imaginar o pior que poderia acontecer com sua amiga. Ela sentiu o corpo de Chaeyoung começar a tremer encarando as imagens chocantes que já rolavam em todas as redes sociais do fogo dentro da balada. 

\- Eu vou ligar pra ela. 

Por mais fraca que sua voz tenha saído no momento e por mais trêmulas que suas mãos estivessem,Chaeyoung conseguiu achar o contato da amiga e ligar para ela, que não demorou mais do que um toque para atender. 

\- Chae! - sua voz saiu num grito em meio há muito barulho ambiente. 

\- Me fala que você está bem, por favor. 

\- Amiga...eu te amo, eu não sei o que vai acontecer aqui, mas eu acho que vai dar tudo certo. 

\- Você vai sair daí. Me avisa quando você sair, por favor... - Chaeyoung já sentia uma lágrima escorrer em seu rosto. Ela estava desesperada e de coração partido, notando que a amiga também chorava do outro lado do telefone.

\- Eu vou te avisar. Eu preciso ir... 

E a ligação foi encerrada ao som de mais gritos e sons desesperadores. Mina estava tão sem chão que ela não conseguia nem chorar. Estava em completo estado de choque enquanto abraçava a outra garota deitada ao seu lado, que a abraçou de volta depois de um tempo. 

As lágrimas saíam sem parar da coreana. Ela nunca lidou bem com o tema morte. Ainda não viu nenhum ente querido muito próximo morrer e nem queria ver, não tinha ideia de como ficaria. Só a possibilidade de qualquer coisa ruim acontecer com uma de suas melhores amigas já fazia seu peito doer como uma facada. Ela chegou a cogitar que seria menos agoniante se ela estivesse lá também. 

_Não ela...não as pessoas desse lugar..._

Depois de minutos que pareceram horas, Chaeyoung já havia conseguido parar de chorar e estava deitada no peito de Mina, que acariciava se cabelo enquanto ainda encarava o teto sem saber o que pensar. Pelo que foram lendo nas notícias a chance do pior ter acontecido era baixa, pelo jeito as pessoas estavam conseguindo sair do local, mas só teriam certeza daquilo quando falassem com Dahyun novamente.

A cabeça de Chaeyoung estava a mil. Ela não conseguia parar de tremer uma das pernas e já estava sentido que aquilo incomodava Mina. Não queria que seu desespero a incomodasse também.

\- Eu estaria nessa festa também se eu não tivesse saído com você - Chaeyoung confessou - É surreal como isso aconteceu tão perto. Será que eu deveria ligar de novo? Eu não sei...eu não vou conseguir lidar com a situação se ela não atender - Chaeyoung sentiu as lágrimas virem novamente, mas conseguiu se controlar dessa vez - Nem muito menos vou conseguir relaxar se só ficar aqui parada. Se você quiser que eu vá embora, eu entendo. Eu vou ficar inquieta, eu sei como isso é chato... 

\- Tudo bem. Eu quero que você fique aqui. Por favor. Eu estou em silêncio, mas eu também estou muito inquieta e não parece uma boa ideia ficar sozinha. 

Chaeyoung afundou um pouco mais o rosto no pescoço de Mina e continuou ali tentando se concentrar em seus carinhos e não no desespero que sentia. Ela parecia genuinamente compreender aquilo e a fotógrafa não ia negar seu apoio agora. 

_Dahyun, por favor...dê um sinal de vida logo._


	10. Tensão

A tensão era tanta no quarto de Mina que as duas horas que se passaram não pareciam ter fim. Elas estavam fixas deitadas ainda na mesma posição, ninguém teve coragem de fazer nada. Compartilharam um pouco de seus temores ali, mas era óbvio que não teria como relaxar até terem notícias. A tensão de Chaeyoung se traduzia em tensão muscular mesmo, ela sabia que devia estar abraçando a japonesa de uma forma até desconfortável, mas ela não conseguia controlar aquilo. Só queria sair correndo dali, mas também não sabia pra onde ir. 

Ela estava agradecida por não estar sozinha, entretanto. Não sabe o que teria feito se estivesse a sós em sua casa nesse meio tempo.

A coreana quase pulou da cama quando viu um número estranho ligando para seu celular. Ela atendeu e a voz de Dahyun falando "oi, amiga" soou como uma melodia. Ela quase se emociono novamente ao conversar com a amiga, mas tentou se manter controlada para não apavorar ainda mais a outra garota, que certamente não estava tranquila depois daquilo tudo.

\- Dahyun, por favor, me fala que você está bem.

\- Eu estou bem, Chae, pode ficar tranquila. Eu não me machuquei.

\- Meu deus, mulher, ainda bem. Eu tava surtando de pensar em você no hospital.

\- Então...eu estou no hospital.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Eu fiquei muito apavorada, eu não conseguia me acalmar por nada. Eu não estava conseguindo me falar com ninguém porque o meu celular sumiu no meio daquele rolo todo. Eu acho que não estava falando nada com nada também, mas enfim...eu vim parar no pronto-socorro psiquiátrico por estresse agudo ou qualquer coisa assim. Enfim...eu fui bem acolhida e estou bem agora, não tomei medicação nenhuma e eu já posso ir pra casa.

\- Que bom que você está melhor, amiga. Eu estou muito feliz por saber disso.

Chaeyoung estava sentada na cama agora, com Mina ao lado dela acariciando suas costas. As duas estavam sorrindo enquanto conversavam com a amiga no telefone.

\- É...então...eu precisava ligar pra alguém e a minha família mora longe, o seu número era o número que eu lembrava de cor, então...

\- É pra ir te buscar? Eu vou aí agora.

\- É...

\- Eu vou agora. Não se preocupe. De verdade.

Elas conversavam mais um pouco e logo a coreana já estava em pé falando um monte de coisas ao mesmo tempo sobre como ela iria buscar a amiga apesar de estar sem carro na casa de Mina, que não era tão perto assim daquele lugar. Mina não interrompeu a princípio, deixou ela esgotar a avalanche de pensamentos que estava em sua cabeça antes de finalmente dizer que ela a levaria e buscariam Dahyun juntas.

A fotógrafa já estava se sentindo um peso para Mina desde que viu a notícia do incêndio na festa. Era quase como se ela fosse uma criança apavorada e Mina a adulta que, apesar dos pesares, conseguia manter a calma e apaziguar a situação. Isso a deixava possessa, odiava ser tratada como criança dessa forma. 

\- Relaxa, Myoui. Tá tudo bem. Eu vou lá.

\- Não tem a menor chance de eu deixar você ir nesse estado sozinha até lá.

\- De que jeito?

\- Apavorada, acelerada, muito nervosa...

\- Eu tô bem. É normal ficar assim.

\- É normal, mas não é inteligente ir pra um PS assim...

\- Eu não sou doente, eu não tô tendo uma crise.

\- Eu não falei isso. Eu ia dizer que é um ambiente muito pesado, geralmente tem um monte de gente sofrendo, esperando notícia de familiar, sei lá...é horrível ir pra hospital sozinho, mesmo estando bem, num estrado de estresse assim...

\- Eu já falei que eu estou bem!

Isso saiu mais alto do que Chaeyoung planejava. Talvez ela estivesse deixando a situação lhe subir a cabeça, mas já era tarde demais para voltar atrás agora. Mina já tinha fechado os olhos e provavelmente estava contando até 5 em sua cabeça, como sempre fazia quando levantavam a voz para ela. Ao contrário do que a fotógrafa esperava, ela não ergueu uma sobrancelha estressada como de costume, ela só ficou séria, talvez um pouco triste. Ela estava decepcionada. Mina não ia responder à altura. Ela sabia como Chaeyoung estava estressada no momento e não queria fazer daquilo uma situação mais chata ainda.

\- Eu já falei que vou te levar. Aceite isso.

\- Tá bom, mãe...

\- Eu estou tendo que agir assim já que você está agindo igual uma criança.

Elas não falaram mais nada até chegar ao hospital. Chaeyoung ainda se mantinha muito inquieta, seu pé balançava de forma que agoniava até ela mesma. Ela já estava arrependida daquilo e com vontade de pedir desculpas, mas não sabia se já era hora pra isso. Mina manteve o mesmo semblante frio e inatingível do começou ao fim da viagem. 

Agora as duas estavam paradas, uma ao lado da outra, paradas do lado de fora da entrada dos fundos do hospital. Pediram para elas entrarem por ali para evitar qualquer tipo de tumulto na recepção por serem rostos conhecidos, em especial o da coreana. Precisavam esperar que sua entrava por ali fosse liberada, mas por ser um procedimento atípico, estava demorando um pouco para ser realizado.

Não demorou muito para a fotógrafa não aguentar mais a agonia e quebrar o silêncio.

\- Obrigada por vir até aqui comigo. Eu fui idiota, me desculpa.

\- Tudo bem, é compreensível.

\- Eu não estou justificando que eu fui idiota porque eu tava apavorada. Eu só estou pedindo desculpas, eu ajo igual idiota assim de vez em quando mesmo. Talvez eu devesse tratar isso na terapia. Mas enfim...me desculpa.

\- Tudo bem. De verdade.

\- Seu rosto ainda está muito sério, Mina. Você está muito puta comigo?

\- Quem estava puta comigo era você.

Mina dá um sorriso discretíssimo, mas que já foi o suficiente para Chaeyoung saber que estava tudo bem. Ela não estava brava, provavelmente só cansada com a situação toda, e qualquer tipo de discussão tende a cansá-la muito fácil, como já tinha dito para a coreana em algum momento.

A fotógrafa a puxou contra si pela cintura de forma delicada, e Mina não ofereceu resistência alguma àquele abraço, tanto que imediatamente passou os braços sobre os ombros de Chaeyoung e deitou sua cabeça em seu ombro e começou a acariciar seus cabelos.

\- Eu posso acabar agindo meio controladora demais quando eu fico preocupada. Me desculpe por isso também - Mina sussurrou em seu ouvido.

A fotógrafa pensou em responder alguma coisa seriamente, mas queria melhorar o clima daquele ambiente. Tudo estava dramático demais.

\- Você ainda está brava?

\- Eu não estou brava. De verdade.

\- Mas está muito brava ainda.

\- Ai meu deus... - Mina já tinha entendido onde aquilo ia chegar e não conseguiu conter 

\- Revirou os olhos. Sinal que ainda está brava comigo.

Mina acabou soltando uma risadinha diante daquilo, o que fez Chaeyoung sorrir também. A coreana deu um beijo em sua bochecha, e a reação da outra mulher foi imediatamente virar o rosto para beijá-la, mas ela encarou o rosto da fotógrafa de perto e apenas respirou fundo, virou de costas para ela e puxou seus braços para abraçá-las pelas costas.

\- O que você fez comigo nesse meio tempo? Eu estava quase te beijando aqui, um ambiente nem um pouco adequado pra isso.

\- Não sei o que eu fiz, mas que bom que eu fiz. É fofo ver você apaixonadinha por mim e não querendo assumir.

\- Sonha, Son.

Depois dessa última provocação, finalmente o segurança veio liberar a entrada delas. Seguiram o caminho indicado até um quartinho de acolhimento, que ela bem bonito na verdade. Eram um ambiente muito confortável, parecia uma sala de uma casa bem arrumada. Era uma situação bem melhor do que elas esperavam encontrar quando fossem ver a amiga.

\- Dahyun!

A coreana ficou radiante ao ver a amiga, que retribuiu o enorme sorriso. Era indescritível como foi bom vê-la bem.

\- Oi, amiga.

Chaeyoung se joga sentada no colo da amiga para abraçá-la, o que a faz rir. Era bom ver a fotógrafa agindo normalmente com ela. Sem medo de quebrá-la, receio de se aproximar ou pena - que era o que ela mais temia.

\- Sai de cima de mim, viado. Deixa eu dar oi pra Mina.

A garota finalmente sai do colo dela dando risada, e Dahyun abraça a outra amiga, que a aperta com vigor e animação. Ela claramente ficou muito preocupada. Era tocante ver como as pessoas se importavam com ela.

Mina levou as duas amigas para a casa de Chaeyoung. Quando chegaram lá, Dahyun se despediu das amigas e logo saiu do carro, para deixar o pseudocasal se despedir decentemente, pelo menos. 

\- Obrigada mais uma vez, Myoui. Eu não sei o que teria sido de mim hoje sem você. Literalmente.

\- Não foi nada. Cuide bem dela, Chae.

\- Volta com cuidado, já está muito tarde e você deve estar acabada. Eu ia falar de novo pra você dormir aqui mas você não vai me ouvir, né?

\- Acho melhor deixar vocês duas à vontade. Fique tranquila. Eu te aviso quando chegar.

\- Acho bom.

Elas trocam um beijo rápido antes da coreana sair do carro e ir encontrar a amiga na porta de sua casa. As duas entraram, Dahyun tomou banho e pegou algumas roupas da amiga emprestadas para dormir. As duas deitaram cansadas para dormir, mas Dahyun sabia que não ia conseguir dormir sem fazer mais uma coisa.

\- Chae...eu não acredito que eu vou te pedir mais um favor hoje...

\- Relaxa véi, fiz nada demais. A Mina fez mais que eu até.

\- Você ainda tem o contato da Tzuyu, não?

\- Tenho...

\- Eu posso falar com ela?

\- Pode...

\- Eu sei que parece que é do nada, mas é que umas semanas atrás ela me mandou mensagem e...

\- Vocês voltaram?

\- Não, mas a gente se aproximou muito naquele dia. Ela está bem ocupada, então a gente só conseguiu se encontrar hoje de novo. Nós estávamos só conversando lá, mas na hora que o caos começou ela foi pro meio da área mais perto do incêndio pra puxar um amigo dela que já estava muito bêbado, e eu fui que fui puxada pra saída. Eu não encontrei mais com ela depois, e eu estou muito preocupada. Eu sei que você não é a maior fã dela, mas eu não vou conseguir ficar em paz sem saber o que aconteceu.

\- Tudo bem. Você não precisa do meu aval pra gostar tanto assim de alguém, até porque se ela fez você se apaixonar tanto na época, no mínimo, ela é uma pessoa boa. Você não costuma confiar em qualquer pessoa.

\- Ela é incrível, de verdade. A vida pesou demais na época e a gente terminou ainda com os sentimentos muito efervescentes. Não sei se a gente vai voltar ou não, mas eu preciso viver um pouco mais com ela pra saber se a gente quer mesmo voltar ou pra aceitar o término de vez, sabe?

\- Claro. Sério, eu não fico brava com você por falar com ela. Eu falo assim simplesmente porque eu sou sua amiga e ela já te fez sofrer, mas eu nem conheço ela bem o suficiente para saber se eu gosto dela ou não.

\- Obrigada, amiga.

\- Imagina. Toma, pode ligar pra ela.

Chaeyoung entregou o celular e saiu do quarto. Foi para a sala esperar a conversa entre elas acabar.

Dahyun sentiu o coração acelerar um pouco enquanto esperava Tzuyu atender. Ela só queria saber se estava tudo bem com ela também. A cena da médica correndo pro meio da zona que estava lá não deixava a mente da coreana em momento algum daquela noite. 

\- Oi, Tzuyu, é a Dahyun. Eu fiquei sem celular e a Chaeyoung me emprestou o dela.

\- Dahyun? Me fala que você está bem, por favor.

\- Eu estou bem, Tzu. E você? 

\- Eu saí ilesa. Meus amigos também, não sei como. Eu fiquei tão mal de ter te deixado sozinha, me desculpa...

\- Eu que fiquei com peso na consciência de ter te deixado ir pro meio daquele rolo todo.

\- Eu fui bem idiota. Nunca faça isso, por favor. Como você está?

Dahyun deu uma risadinha antes de responder.

\- Eu saí ilesa também, mas muito apavorada. Acabei num pronto socorro psiquiátrico e fui muito bem acolhida. Estou bem melhor agora, só muito triste pela situação.

\- Que bom que foi bem acolhida, de verdade. Você chegou a tomar alguma coisa?

\- Não. Conduta correta, doutora?

\- Besta. E sim, conduta correta.

\- Por quê? Um daqueles remédios que fazem a pessoa dormir não iam resolver? Eu só estava desesperada.

\- Parece que sim mas é pior depois. Você quer mesmo saber sobre isso?

\- Sim, com você falando até essas coisas insuportáveis de medicina são interessantes.

\- Dahyun...

\- Parei de flertar com você, prometo.

\- Eu nunca disse que queria que você parasse. Mas enfim...os benzodiazepínicos, esses que você fala que dão sono, de fato iriam tratar a sensação ruim que você estava sentindo, mas também iam agir em outra via no seu cérebro, e você não ia conseguir criar uma memória sólida, não ia conseguir de fato compreender e superar o que aconteceu. Por isso e provavelmente por outras coisas que a gente sabe que dar benzo numa situação de estresse tão agudo assim pode aumentar a chance das pessoas terem crises de pânico e transtorno do estresse pós-traumático depois. O sentimento de desespero nesse caso é natural de ser sentido, e se a gente não se permite sentir o que é necessário a gente não consegue seguir a vida normal depois. É meio que isso, eu não sou especialista pra falar, mas foi o que eu aprendi na faculdade.

\- Medicina poética essa...

\- Psiquiatria tem umas coisas bonitas as vezes.

\- Talvez seja o jeito que você fala.

\- Eu não falo bonito, nem vem...

Elas conversaram mais alguns minutos antes de desligar. Dahyun finalmente sentiu que poderia ter uma boa noite de sono agora. Ela chamou a amiga, que se deitou novamente e em poucos tempo as duas já estavam dormindo.


	11. Campanha

Na segunda feira seguinte Mina já convocou uma reunião com sua gerente de mídias sociais. Alguma coisa precisava ser feita urgentemente.

Park Jihyo era tão elegante quanto Mina, como ela sempre fazia questão de dizer quando se encontravam. Era uma pessoa muito fácil de se negociar e conviver, melhorou muito o engajamento do conteúdo da empresa depois que começou a trabalhar lá e nunca deu motivo para a diretora se estressar com ela. Era uma de suas melhores funcionárias e certamente poderia ajudá-la a fazer o que queria.

\- Bom dia, Park.

\- Bom dia, Myoui. Você ficou sabendo daquela coisa horrível que aconteceu, né? A Dahyun está bem? Eu soube que ela foi afastada - a jornalista parecia genuinamente preocupada com a colega.

\- Sim, eu a afastei por dois dias. Eu a afastaria por bem mais, na verdade, mas ela não parou de repetir que queria voltar logo para o trabalho.

\- Então ela definitivamente está bem. Isso é típico dela.

\- É verdade - Mina sorriu antes de continuar a falar - isso é muito bom de saber. Foi um final de semana bem complicado e eu te convoquei aqui porque eu tenho algumas ideias preciso debater com você antes de levar pra reunião geral mais tarde.

\- Pode falar.

\- Essa tragédia não pode passar em branco e não vai bastar a gente só divulgar os projetos que pessoas já estão fazendo individualmente pra prestar apoio às vítimas do acidente. Eu preciso que a gente faça algo a mais. Não só porque boa parte das pessoas que estavam lá são nosso público, mas pelo simples fato de que as proporções do acidente foram grandes e tem muita gente precisando de ajuda.

\- Com certeza. Acho ótimo.

\- Pra ser sincera, eu prefiro focar no apoio às vítimas do que no ataque que vem acontecendo aos donos daquele lugar, alegando que não havia segurança o suficiente, até porque que a causa do fogo ainda nem foi oficialmente divulgada.

\- Concordo, foi uma coisa tão bizarra que só Deus sabe o que aconteceu ali, mas algo ainda me diz que não foi culpa dos donos. Acho que não foi puramente falta de estrutura.

\- Exatamente, sem ter certeza de nada é muito arriscado sair acusando pessoas. A nossa doação aos hospitais que socorreram as vítimas vai acontecer independentemente, mas o que acha que começarmos com um valor nosso e abrirmos uma campanha maior online para ajudar as famílias das vítimas mais graves a pagar os custos dos hospitais? Até onde eu sei internações custam bem caro e tem gente que não tem ideia do que vai fazer para sanar essa dívida que caiu no colo deles.

\- Eu acho ótimo, pra ser sincera. Você sabe que vai ter comentário falando que a empresa só está se aproveitando da situação pra divulgar caridade e fazer propaganda em cima disso, sendo que mal sabem eles que caridade é uma das principais coisas que você preza aqui dentro, mas tudo bem. Eu acho que a ajuda compensa as pessoas falando mal.

\- Não me importo nem um pouco com esse tipo de pessoa, mas foi bom mesmo você falar sobre isso, Park. O que eu quero de você é justamente saber como engajar mais pessoas nessa campanha, principalmente na internet. Esse contraponto tem que ser levado em pauta na reunião, apesar de que o peso disso é muito pequeno para a decisão. No mínimo é uma coisa que vocês das mídias sociais vão ter que ficar atentos.

\- Ao seu comando, Myoui - a coreana diz isso e faz um gesto de continência com a mão, o que tira mais um sorriso de sua chefe.

Mina agradeceu pelo apoio de Jihyo e a dispensou. Tinha que se preparar psicologicamente para a reunião da tarde.

Apesar de sua equipe ser ótima, reuniões como essa sempre podiam ser estressantes, até porque provavelmente seria longa. Mas, apesar das discordâncias, Mina queria sair de lá já com o projeto pronto para ser colocado no ar. Não queria perder nem mais um segundo sem fazer nada.

Dahyun, em sua casa e já com seu novo celular, estava descansando na cama pensando sem pensar em nada. Era bom não pensar em nada, na verdade. Nos dois últimos dias sua mente estava preenchida pelas cenas horríveis que presenciou naquele bar. Ela estava muito grata por todo o apoio que recebeu, mas só conseguia imaginar como estava a cabeça de quem não recebeu apoio nenhum ou teve até medo de contar para a família o que aconteceu por medo do estigma de ser um bar LGTB+. Era muito injusto o mundo ainda ser assim, mas era a realidade.

A intolerância era ainda tão real que políticos extremamente preconceituosos ainda ocupavam altos cargos no país, e era revoltante ver que um acidente dessas proporções aconteceu e tudo que o político que era um forte candidato a presidência na próxima eleição falou sobre isso foi "Bom que nenhum jovem morreu, mas espero que eles possam repensar suas escolhas depois disso". Sinceramente, podre.

Não mais podre do que os comentários dessa notícia que ela infelizmente se propôs a ler. Isso foi um grande erro. O comentário que mais a chocou foi _"certamente nenhum trauma ali foi maior do que o trauma das famílias por verem seus filhos levando essa vida e frequentando esse tipo de lugar"._ Depois dessa ela fechou a página e desistiu. Provavelmente nada muito melhor que isso sairia de lá.

_Eu trabalho com internet, como ainda caio na armadilha de ler esse tipo de comentário e me afetar por ele?_

Intolerância não é algo que Dahyun consegue entender muito bem e não faz muita questão de entender também. Ela não destrata ninguém - nem quem de fato merecia - e ainda sonha que um dia o mundo vai compreender que basta se controlar um pouquinho para criar um ambiente seguro para todos. Ninguém precisa aceitar nada, a vida de ninguém precisa de aval para existir, mas só não falar tanta besteira já seria um bom caminho.

Ela passou mais alguns minutos encarando o teto antes de pensar no que fazer nesse dia de folga. Podia sair para caminhar um pouco, pedir alguma coisa para comer ou...

_A quem eu quero enganar? Só tem uma coisa que eu quero muito fazer agora._

Pegou seu celular, abriu o contato de Tzuyu e mandou uma mensagem para ela.

_"Tem algum tempinho para conversar hoje?"_

Ela não esperava resposta tão cedo, Tzuyu em geral estava sempre ocupada, mas dessa vez ela se enganou. Prontamente a mensagem foi visualizada e ela começou a responder. _Ela estava esperando uma mensagem minha?_

_"Tenho o dia inteiro na verdade. Eu estou de folga. Tava em dúvida se devia mandar mensagem pra você ou não"_

Dahyun sentiu uma onda de bem estar ao ler aquilo. Sinal que a médica também estava pensando nela hoje. Respondeu apenas _"Quando e onde? me tira de casa um pouco por favor"._

_"Quer conhecer minha casa nova?"_

Aquilo era uma pergunta retórica, certo?

_"Claro que sim, Tzu. Que horas?"_

Elas combinaram de almoçar juntas. Tzuyu insistiu em dizer que tinha aprendido a cozinhar e que provaria isso hoje até Dahyun aceitar.

Depois de deixar seu celular de lado a coreana foi obrigada a aceitar os fatos. Agora ela estava realmente feliz pela notícia. Ela podia não saber exatamente que fim aquela tarde ia tomar, mas só o fato dessa interação existir já era o suficiente para deixá-la contente.

_Depois de hoje nunca mais eu reclamo se alguém me chamar de trouxa._

A reunião já estava do meio para o fim. Mina já estava agradecendo mentalmente por tudo ter ido bem. Até então nenhuma grande discordância havia ocorrido. Se todas as reuniões fossem assim certamente ela precisaria de menos produtos para disfarçar olheiras.

Chegou então no assunto da identidade visual da campanha. Não usariam o rosto de ninguém, então teria que ser algum desenho. Várias ideias, boas e ruins, surgiram para o tema dessa arte mas nenhum ainda a tinha convencido. Queria algo que realmente tocasse as pessoas de alguma forma.

\- E se fosse um tema de arco-íris? Era um bar LGBT+, acho que combina - Momo falou.

\- Eu gostei disso. Ia ser suficientemente chamativo para melhorar o engajamento e já manda a mensagem desejada - Mina comentou sobre a ideia.

Ela realmente gostou da ideia. Fora toda a importância do tema ela amava a combinação das cores da bandeira.

\- Acho que não é uma boa ideia, infelizmente. Eu ia amar, mas acho arriscado - foi o comentário de Jihyo enquanto mexia a pazinha de seu café.

\- Por que? - a diretora questionou surpresa. _O que tem de arriscado nisso?_

\- Até eu achei isso arriscado, Mina - Chaeyoung fez questão de pontuar.

A fotógrafa é sempre a primeira a levantar a bandeira como figura pública, mas sabia como era a mídia e como uma campanha com esse tema poderia gerar um engajamento contrário ao desejado.

Mina estava confusa diante daquilo. Não esperava oposição a essa ideia, ainda mais vinda delas. Ela ficou com vontade de brincar com Chaeyoung e dizer que ela nem parte da empresa de fato era então não tinha que dar opinião, mas achou melhor deixar pra lá. É um pouco demais fazer esse tipo de comentário em uma reunião, mesmo estando entre pessoas próximas.

\- Eu juro que não entendi o motivo ainda.

\- Vai perder o foco. Se a ideia é ajudar as vítimas, a gente tem que fazer isso independente de quem elas são. Se tiver um arco-íris ali todo mundo vai entender que é relacionado à bandeira LGBT+ e o engajamento vai ficar mais focado nesse fato do que na causa. Principalmente do lado das pessoas intolerantes. Com certeza a gente acaba perdendo uma doação ou outra se fizer isso e quem se prejudica é quem precisa - a fotógrafa explicou.

\- Concordo, eu ia dizer o mesmo - a social media comentou depois de virar a bebida.

\- Jura que vocês acham que chega a esse nível? - a secretária perguntou um pouco indignada.

Ela não estava indignada com a postura das duas, pra ser sincera. Ela estava indignada só de imaginar pessoas reagindo negativamente a uma campanha daquelas por conta de um detalhe tão bobo.

\- Te digo por experiência própria. Aconteceu a mesma coisa numa outra campanha que eu já fotografei, isso porque atingiu muito menos gente do que se espera que essa vá atingir. Muito menos gente idiota, em especial. Dói falar isso, mas eu acho que é pior pra campanha vivendo no país que a gente vive.

Por um segundo a cabeça de Mina saiu do foco e começou a notar como a fotógrafa ficava especialmente atraente quando falava séria assim, mas logo fez uma advertência mental para si mesma. _Foque, Myoui. Você tem coisas mais urgentes para resolver._

Elas debateram esse tema por pelo menos mais meia hora antes de descartar de vez a ideia do arco íris. Era ridículo deixar isso de lado por intolerância, mas de fato: agora o foco era outro.

Todos sentiram falta de Dahyun naquela reunião. Ela era uma das pessoas mais criativas da agência. Isso só fez Mina se perguntar mais ainda como estariam as famílias das pessoas hospitalizadas tendo que manter sua convivência com uma peça a menos (mesmo que momentaneamente) de forma tão inesperada assim.

_Que tragédia._

Na saída da sala de reunião, Chaeyoung achou Mina e cutucou seu ombro.

\- Mina, eu preciso falar com você. Vai sair tarde hoje?

\- Não, eu já estou quase indo embora.

Elas continuam andando. Mina estava com um pouco de pressa de voltar para seu escritório e não pretendia dar atenção para a fotógrafa falando besteira agora.

\- "Quase indo embora" é demorar quanto? - Chaeyoung não desiste de conversar com ela.

\- Não sei, é urgente o que você tem pra conversar?

\- Não é bem urgente, é...bom...

\- É o que, Chae? Fala.

Mina finalmente para no corredor e a olhar nos olhos. Nesse momento a postura dura de Mina quebrou um pouco. O rosto de preocupação da coreana a fez entender que ela não queria falar besteira, ela estava preocupada com alguma coisa.

\- Eu estou apavorada e eu preciso conversar com alguém se não eu vou surtar.

\- Que foi, meu bem? - o tom de voz da japonesa saiu bem mais suave agora.

\- Eu mandei mensagem pra Dahyun antes da reunião e ela sumiu. Eu estou muito preocupada com ela sozinha em casa e sumindo assim. Eu sei que provavelmente não aconteceu nada, ela está se cuidando, mas eu estou muito desequilibrada ainda. A imagem daquele hospital mexeu com a minha cabeça e agora eu tô imaginando coisas ruins, e eu sei se eu guardar isso tudo pra mim eu vou entrar num limbo e não vou conseguir fazer mais nada hoje. Eu sei que é coisa da minha cabeça, mas...

\- Calma, Chaeyoung. Você está falando muito rápido. Vem cá, vamos pro meu escritório. Eu converso com você. Tenta se acalmar.

Mina segura sua mão e elas voltam a andar.

\- Obrigada.

\- Não é nada. Vem comigo.

Mina abraça a fotógrafa de lado, que parece gostar do ato e elas entram em seu escritório. Chegando lá, elas sentam no sofá uma ao lado da outra e Chaeyoung se joga contra o encosto, joga a cabeça para trás e encara o teto. Ela odiava aquela sensação.

\- Chae...que foi? Me fala. O que está na sua cabeça?

\- Eu estou preocupada com ela - a fotógrafa responde.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque ela não me responde. Ela tava falando comigo o dia inteiro e agora já faz 3 horas que ela não olha o celular.

\- Mas por que isso te preocupa tanto? - Mina segue perguntando. Ela sabia que tinha alguma coisa ali embaixo que ia além da preocupação com a amiga não a responder.

\- Por que há dois dias a gente tava tirando ela de um pronto-socorro psiquiátrico e ela tá sozinha em casa sem olhar o celular. Isso me soa a problema.

\- Mas ela tá tranquila, não está?

\- Sim...um pouco triste, claro, mas ela está bem. Não ficou inesperadamente mal, sabe?

\- Sei. Então...ela pode estar só fazendo alguma outra coisa. Por que isso te deixa tão preocupada?

Chaeyoung enrola para responder dessa vez. Era um assunto delicado pra ela.

\- Porque uma amiga minha da faculdade tinha um quadro bem grave de depressão e a gente recebeu meio que um aviso da família pra ficarmos "de olho nela" porque achavam que ela podia tentar...você sabe. No começo foi tranquilo até, mas conforme o tempo foi passando eu fui ficando cada vez mais fissurada. Eu fiquei tão sem noção tomando conta dela que a gente acabou brigando por isso e nunca mais fomos amigas da mesma forma. A gente até se cumprimenta quando se vê, mas nada além disso. Foi bem traumatizante pra todo mundo envolvido. Ela não chegou aos finalmentes, mas ela chegou a se machucar mais de uma.

\- E você conversou com alguém na época?

\- Não...eu achei que ia passar, mas eu estou tendo a mesma sensação com a Dahyun agora. Ela não deu motivo nenhum pra eu pensar essas coisas, mas eu não consigo evitar e eu não quero acabar sufocando ela também.

\- Não dá pra saber mesmo. Às vezes é só um assunto mal resolvido. Não necessariamente é algo tão ruim assim. É normal se preocupar - Mina estava com uma das mãos sobre a coxa da outra mulher que, quando notou o ato, sentou colocou sua coxa por cima da dela para facilitar o carinho - digo...o que você sente pode ser bem maior que isso, mas a raiz do problema pode ser simples até.

\- Talvez...não sei. É tudo muito complicado na minha cabeça.

Elas continuaram ali conversando até Chaeyoung estar visivelmente mais calma e falando normalmente - o que não demorou muito, na verdade. _Realmente desabafar as vezes funciona._

A fotógrafa não queria atrapalhar mais a noite de Mina e se despediu dela depois que se acalmou. Dahyun devia estar dormindo ou fazendo algo do tipo. Quando julgou estar suficientemente bem ela agradeceu, fez alguma brincadeirinha e se despediu da japonesa. Ambas tinham mais o que fazer hoje e precisavam ir pra casa descansar.

Era estranho concluir que já estava com saudades de dormir com a japonesa apesar de acordar com frio e sem coberta a maior parte das vezes. Sua companhia a acalmava por algum motivo. Parecia que ela sempre sabia o que dizer pra tornar assuntos difíceis mais fáceis de se debater.

_Isso tá me soando a outra coisa._


	12. Uma coisinha diferente

Mina começou a ouvir Chaeyoung falando sozinha em sua sala, mas ela já estava tão acostumada com isso que já sabia do que se tratava. Vez ou outra ela fazia algumas lives para conversar com os fãs dela - ou _"as gays"_ , como ela gostava de repetir que os chamava. No início a CEO achou aquilo extremamente idiota, mas agora ela já tinha se habituado com o termo.

Ela não costumava prestar muita atenção no que a fotógrafa conversava com os fãs, mas hoje, em especial, um tema não pôde passar despercebido. O desastre de uma semana atrás no bar que Dahyun estava.

Ela ouviu Chaeyoung contar que conhecia pessoas que estavam lá, que frequentava o local mas que não estava lá naquela sexta feira em especial. Escutou sua risada logo depois de dizer isso, afirmando que não iria contar onde ela estava naquela noite. _Isso já é informação demais._

O assunto se tornou um pouco menos pesado depois de ter sido divulgado que ninguém que estava lá foi a óbito e que os casos internados já estavam estáveis. Isso não diminuía o trauma de quem estava lá e dos que os rodeiam, mas pelo menos é um conforto.

Chaeyoung fez questão de repetir várias vezes para ajudarem na campanha da _That Life_ e em todas as outras que puderem, abriu para as pessoas divulgarem as outras que conheciam e tudo mais. Era bom ver que realmente as pessoas estavam tocadas por aquilo e as campanhas estavam correndo bem.

O assunto durou por alguns minutos ainda durante aquela live, mas depois começaram a falar das últimas fotos que a fotógrafa divulgou em seu perfil pessoal. Mina ficou mais tranquila depois disso, ela sabia que o acidente ainda era algo que Chaeyoung ficava muito triste de falar sobre e poderia acabar sendo um gatilho pra ela.

Dahyun, por outro lado, já tinha voltado do trabalho, apesar da insistência de todos, inclusive de Mina, para ela descansar por mais alguns dias. Ela bateu o pé que não aguentava mais ficar em casa e que já estava bem o suficiente para escrever novamente e, de fato, ela estava produzindo a muito bem nos últimos dias. Ela só queria deixar aquilo tudo pra trás.

A japonesa sorriu ao ouvir Chaeyoung rindo alto de algum comentário que leu. Bom sinal. 

O clima pesado já tinha passado. Ela estava se vestindo para ficar em casa nesse sábado sem muito o que fazer, mas logo teve uma ideia. Decidiu brincar com a cara da coreana enquanto ela estava ao vivo. 

Seu hobby de seda preto já era uma peça conhecida por basicamente todo mundo que já tinha ido a sua casa. Era o que ela mais usava quando não era obrigada a usar roupas socialmente aceitáveis e ela gostava de como seu corpo ficava nele. Por baixo que viria a surpresa.

A fotógrafa já deixou claro várias vezes como ela gosta de lingeries. Já pediu mais de uma vez para um dia Mina deixá-la tirar fotos suas de lingerie e Mina sempre disse que não, mas a verdade é que só queria que a fotógrafa insistisse mais um pouco. Ela tinha muita vontade de fazer essas fotos também. 

Hoje talvez fosse um bom dia para isso.

Escolheu sua lingerie preferida - uma que a outra mulher não conhecia ainda - e a vestiu, jogou o hobby por cima e o fechou na frente como de costume. Ela caminhou até a sala, onde Chaeyoung estava jogada no sofá como se já fosse seu e segurando o celular enquanto lia os comentários. A coreana olhou para ela mas logo desviu o olhar de volta para a tela, para não perder algo relevante de algum fã. 

Mina então sussurrou alguma coisa para chamar sua atenção novamente. A fotógrafa a fitou e logo viu suas mãos no laço do hobby. _Ela vai mesmo abrir isso aqui?_

E ela abriu mesmo. Puxou devagar cada lado da fita e abriu o hobby, revelando o conjunto por baixo. A fotógrafa se distraiu completamente do que ela estava fazendo e, logo, sua meta já tinha sido cumprida. Mina sorriu vitoriosa e logo voltou para sua cozinha, ainda sem amarrar o hobby.

Chaeyoung olhou novamente para a tela do celular e se lembrou do que ela estava fazendo ali. Tinha ficado muito óbvio que alguma coisa havia acontecido atrás do celular, então choveram comentários perguntando sobre aquilo. Ela apenas deu risada e disse que não tinha sido nada de ruim, que ninguém precisava se preocupar com ela. Isso fez Mina gargalhar lá de dentro da cozinha. _Não poderia ter dito algo pior?_

A fotógrafa prolongou a live por mais alguns minutos, que Mina aproveitou para passar mais algumas vezes por ela com o hobby aberto, e depois desligou. Já tinha perdido seu foco.

\- Mina, por que você me odeia? - a fotógrafa pergunta enquanto entra na cozinha.

\- Eu? Não fiz nada demais.

\- Quer que eu morra de vergonha ao vivo pra uma cacetada de gente?

\- De vergonha, não...

Chaeyoung não se deu ao trabalho de dizer mais nada, apenas fez o que sua mente queria ter feito desde o começo e coloca as mão por dentro daquele hobby e a beija. Era difícil de dizer o que era mais macio, o tecido ou a pele da outra mulher. Não sabia o que ela fazer pra ter a pele tão agradável assim, mas dava certo.

Antes da coreana se animar _demais_ ali Mina corta delicadamente o beijo e aproxima o rosto do ouvido de Chaeyoung.

\- Vamos fazer uma coisinha diferente.

\- Que coisinha? - a fotógrafa pergunta bem interessada.

\- Uma que você já me pediu.

\- Eu pedi tanta coisa...

\- As fotos que você me pediu. Foi pra isso que eu escolhi essa lingerie. Não faria esse esforço se fosse só pra você tirar.

\- Ela é linda, por sinal.

As duas se distraem trocando mais alguns amassos antes de lembrar o que estava sendo proposto ali. Não era muito fácil ter foco enquanto elas estavam juntas assim ainda.

\- Me explica como são essas fotos que você quer - Mina pede enquanto se afasta um pouco do rosto dela, mas ainda com os corpos abraçados.

\- É como fazer você se ver pelos meus olhos. Eu escolho as posições e os ângulos que eu conheço de você e que eu acho que você vai gostar de ver depois e faço as fotos, mas não é uma coisa posada mesmo...você pode só relaxar e tentar fingir que eu não estou te fotografando, tente reagir normalmente as coisas que eu fizer ou falar. Entendeu? 

\- Interessante... - Mina tinha uma expressão que denunciava como ela estava gostando daquela ideia.

Esses momentos de intimidade entre elas era o que a japonesa mais valorizava entre as duas. A química era boa desde o início, mas a conexão física ia um pouco além de sexo. Gostavam dessa proximidade física, e esse carinho todo que trocavam quando estavam juntas era primordialmente como elas demonstravam seus sentimentos. Mina não se lembra da última vez que esteve deitada na cama junto com ela sem estarem abraçadas ou aconchegadas de alguma forma. Nenhuma das duas era de falar muito sobre sentimentos - o que já impactou relacionamentos antigos de ambas - e finalmente pareciam ter encontrado alguém que gostava disso. 

\- Sim...se conseguir esquecer bem da câmera acho que fica perfeito. Seu corpo relaxado, deitado na cama e sem se preocupar com poses é uma obra de arte, Myoui.

\- Olha...suas cantadinhas baratas estão melhorando com o tempo.

\- É que agora não é cantada mais, é só sinceridade.

Mina revirou os olhos rapidamente.

\- Elogiei cedo demais.

\- Deixa eu cozinhar pra você hoje. Eu sei até que drink eu vou fazer se você topar, vai ser o mesmo gin que a gente tomou quando decidimos ficar juntas de fato. Fofo não? Por favor... - Momo fala num tom quase manhoso ao lado de Sana.

\- Quais as chances de você explodir alguma coisa tentando mexer num forno?

\- Só usa fogão nessa receita.

\- Então quais as chances de você queimar alguma coisa com o fogão, tipo você mesma e a casa inteira?

\- Nenhuma, esse prato eu realmente sei fazer. Confie em mim, demônio - a essa hora, Momo já estava fazendo biquinho para a outra japonesa.

Sana passa os braços por cima dos ombros de Momo e joga o peso de seu corpo sobre ela. _Nunca achei que fosse gostar de manha assim._

\- Eu tô brincando, chatice. É óbvio que eu topo. E nem é pelo jantar.

\- É pela sobremesa?

Momo encarou a outra japonesa com uma expressão exageradamente irônica, com as sobrancelhas muito arqueadas e um sorriso tosco como quem estava prestes a fazer alguma piada ainda mais idiota. Sana a encarava de volta de forma séria, só esperando para ver o que ela diria.

\- Não, eu não vou dizer que eu sou a sobremesa, Sana. Eu realmente comprei uma coisa que você adora.

\- Se você disser que é chocolate eu vou te bater.

_Eu estou de TPM e cansada do trabalho. É golpe baixo me dar chocolate._

\- É um bombom de avelã daquela chocolateria artesanal da Suíça que você tanto fala. Uma amiga trouxe de viagem no meio da semana e eu me segurei até hoje pra te contar. É o seu bombom preferido, até onde eu sei.

Sana nunca sabia exatamente como reagir às fofuras de Momo. Dessa vez ela apenas conseguiu dar um sorriso tímido e tomar os lábios dela com os seus por um instante. Ela deu vários selinhos estalados em Momo, que, como planejado, a fizeram rir se um jeito meigo.

\- Sério, por que você é assim, Hirai? Eu fico sem saber o que fazer.

\- Porque eu quero que você se apaixone por mim.

\- Não precisa de chocolate pra isso - Sana sente o corpo da outra mulher ficar tenso por um segundo ao ouvir isso - mas se vier de brinde eu não reclamo.

_No dia que eu ouvir com todas as palavras que você é realmente apaixonada por mim eu não me responsabilizo pela minha reação._

\- Então não reclame nunca mais, porque eu deu um baita trabalho encontrar aquela mulher pra pegar o chocolate sem você saber.

\- Que bom que eu tenho uma surpresinha pra você então também...

Sana disse isso já meio que puxando Momo em direção ao quarto. Não era difícil de se imaginar que tipo de surpresa seria aquela.

\- O que é? - Momo pergunta animada.

\- É uma coisa que você já me disse que nunca usou, então eu quis te dar um bonitinho de presente.

\- Ai, meu deus...

_Vai ser um vibrador._

Momo se segurou pra não começar a rir de nervoso nessa hora. Ela realmente já tinha comentado que nunca tinha tido coragem de usar um na vida, mas topou experimentar depois de conversar algum tempo com a modelo. Mesmo assim ela estava um pouco nervosa agora. 

_Que tipo de formato vai ter isso?_

Era tudo que se passava na cabeça da secretária até Sana soltar uma risadinha e por um fim naquele silêncio estranho ao entregar a caixinha de presente.

\- Relaxa...não é nada demais. É um bem pequenininho e ele é rosa, você vai amar.

\- Pequenininho quanto? - Momo pergunta ainda preocupada.

\- Ele tem o tamanho de um dedo seu. É um _bullet_ , não é um penetrador. Não precisa morrer do coração. Eu prometo que você vai gostar se topar.

\- Eu topo...só preciso ver ele antes.

\- Fique a vontade, ele é todo seu - Sana não consegue não rir novamente.

Chegava a ser cômico como Momo realmente tinha medo de fazer coisas muito diferentes no sexo. Sana bem imaginava que esse receio era fruto de alguma coisa do passado dela que Momo nunca se abriu sobre. Talvez tenha sido alguma coisa muito difícil pra ela e a modelo nunca quis pressioná-la a dizer nada, mas sabia que tinha algo ali.

Momo parecia sempre ter muito medo das coisas "darem errado" e estragar por completo o clima, mesmo que isso nunca tivesse acontecido. Foi um pouco difícil no começo mas a cada dia que passava ela foi se soltando mais. Talvez agora ela entenda um pouco melhor que não precisa performar nada para instigar o desejo da modelo. Ela fazia isso naturalmente, como tinha que ser.

_Até um vibrador ela topou usar. Isso já foi um avanço enorme._

\- Meu deus, é só isso? - a secretária perguntou surpresa ao pegar o objeto na mão. Realmente era só uma coisinha que parecia uma embalagem de batom rosa. _Não é possível que uma coisinha dessas faça tanta diferença assim._

Sua expressão facial mudou logo que Sana apertou o botão na extremidade do aparelho e ele começou a vibrar muito mais intensamente do que ela esperava. Ela logo se pegou imaginando como seria a sensação daquilo em áreas mais sensíveis que sua mão.

 _Ok...talvez seja legal mesmo._

(Vale ressaltar que esse último pensamento dela foi confirmado mais tarde.)

Quando chegaram ao quarto de Mina a japonesa já começou a metralhar a fotógrafa de perguntas. Perguntou sobre a luz, sobre a cor do lençol da cama, se deveria ou não ficar de hobby, se tinha que passar maquiagem, se usaria algum tipo de filtro na lente e aí por diante. Chaeyoung não ouviu metade das perguntas, e logo que ligou sua câmera e a configurou como desejava, ela apenas interrompeu a fala de Mina com um beijo na boca para a tirar de seu foco na coisa errada. Nada ali era sobre produção, era apenas um registro de uma intimidade comum.

\- Será que dá pra você fingir que somos só nós duas no seu quarto de boa relaxando?

Mina revira os olhos antes de concordar e sentar na cama. Chaeyoung disfarça e anda pelo quarto um pouco antes de ver que a japonesa havia se distraído e estava prendendo o cabelo. Era o que ela queria para a primeira foto.

A CEO se surpreender com o som do primeira foto sendo tirada.

\- Essa cena de você prendendo o cabelo de costas pra mim assim é maravilhosa. Tinha que ser a primeira foto.

\- O que tem de tão legal em alguém fazendo um coque desgrenhado, Son?

\- Te mostro no final. Mas já te adianto que tem muita graça. Quando você faz isso sem roupa sentada no meu colo, então...

\- Se você ficar falando esse tipo de coisa a gente não consegue chegar nem na terceira foto.

Chaeyoung então senta na cama junto dela e com uma das mãos acaricia seu rosto. Como de praxe, ela fecha os olhos e sorri discretamente quando sente o toque em sua pele, e a coreana tem então sua segunda foto desejada. Desde a primeira vez que ela viu essa expressão sabia que precisava fotografá-la um dia. 

Mina sentia seu coração derreter a cada vez que Chaeyoung olhava a foto no visor da câmera e sorria satisfeita. Provavelmente ela estava fazendo isso sem querer, o que tornava a cena um pouco mais apaixonante.

Conforme as fotos foram acontecendo, Mina parecia estar cada vez mais à vontade, como Chaeyoung queria que ela estivesse mesmo. Não precisava de mais nada além disso.

Com a japonesa deitada na cama de barriga para cima, depois de alguns cliques, Chaeyoung decide finalmente mudar um pouquinho o clima ali. Não sabia que Mina toparia aquilo, mas algo a dizia para tentar.

A primeira coisa que reparou foi que o sutiã tinha o feixe na frente. Ela deslizou a mão que estava sobre o abdome até a pecinha de metal. Ela segurou o pequeno objeto como se fosse abri-lo e fotografou a cena assim que viu a reação da outra mulher. O rosto de Mina se animou instantaneamente e isso merecia ser registrado.

\- Posso abrir? - Chaeyoung pede enquanto ainda estava brincando com o metal entre os dedos.

\- Achei que não ia pedir nunca.

\- Posso te fotografar assim também?

\- Pode.

Ela não tinha medo nenhum daquilo. Não estava fazendo nada de errado.

A coreana então abre a peça e Mina termina de tirar o sutiã e o coloca do outro lado da cama. Ela observou a beleza daquele tórax nu antes e do olhar nada tímido da mulher para ela antes de acariciar a região e segurar um de seus seios com uma mão e fotografar aquilo bem de perto. 

_Isso vai ficar incrível._


	13. Só pode ser brincadeira

\- Viado, você deixou mesmo ela tirar foto de você pelada? Tipo...pelada, pelada mesmo? - Momo estava claramente chocada com essa informação.

\- Deixei...por que você tá tão chocada com isso? Você ama me mandar seus nudes sem nem me avisar pra perguntar se estão bons, não entendi o puritanismo agora.

\- Amiga, eu não tenho escrúpulos, é diferente. Você amava dizer que nunca faria isso.

\- Também nunca achei que eu ia sair com uma fotógrafa tão boa. Muito menos com ela, no caso. Mas não foi bem uma sessão de fotos, foi bem mais de boa - memórias voltaram à cabeça da diretora e a distraíram por um instante - foi legal, isso que eu posso dizer.

\- Como assim?

\- Ah...foi muito natural. A gente basicamente só estava na cama fazendo as mesmas coisas de sempre...

\- Então vocês estavam trepando até morrer?

\- Não. Segura a emoção, Hirai. Ela fazia carinho em mim, de vez em quando me beijava, foi tirando cada peça de roupa devagarinho...eram preliminares mais lentas, digamos assim. Acho que é um jeito bom de explicar. E no meio disso ela tirou cada foto. As fotos ficaram muito diferentes do esperado. Acho que eu sou muito mais expressiva do que eu imaginava.

\- Seu rosto é muito sincero, amiga. Pelo menos quando você está puta ou apaixonada. Com tesão, não sei, nunca transei com você pra saber.

 _Como é possível um ser humano tão inteligente falar tanta_ asneira?

\- Enfim...as fotos ficaram bem legais, mas o melhor da noite pra mim foi ouvir o que ela dizia sobre cada foto. Ela foi me falando as coisas que eu faço sem perceber e ela gosta.

\- Que coisas?

\- Ah...tipo fechar os olhos quando ela faz carinho no meu rosto. É involuntário, eu só percebi que fazia isso depois que ela já tinha tirado a foto e me contou. Esse tipo de coisa pequena, sabe? Parece idiota mas foi delicioso. Um mimo para os ouvidos.

\- Meu deus, quanta viadagem, Myoui.

\- Não é viadagem nenhuma, é só que a gente já passou um pouco do ponto que é só sexo. Um mínimo de intimidade pra isso já existe.

\- Parece que alguém está apaixonadinha...

Momo diz isso numa voz de bebê e avança em direção às bochechas de Mina para apertá-las. A CEO fecha a cara e segura os braços de Momo antes que pudesse fazer o que queria.

\- Apaixonadinha pelo espírito santo, só se for.

\- Fala sério...qual foi o último fim de semana que você dormiu sem ela? Vocês andam de mãos dadas por aí, ela vive no seu escritório te trazendo presentinho, você fica toda boba olhando pra ela quando estão juntas que eu sei...vocês tão namorando praticamente. Só falta alguém avisar, pelo jeito.

\- Meu deus, mulher, endoidou? A gente não tem nada. Nada mesmo. E eu não fico toda boba - as últimas palavras foram ditas num tom infantil de negação, o que divertiu um pouco a secretária.

Momo riu da cara de brava da amiga. Depois de tantos anos de amizade ela sabia bem o que essas atitudes da amiga significavam.

\- Fica sim, Mina. Não de faça. Eu te conheço.

A diretora revirou os olhos e não respondeu à provocação.

_Não tem ninguém boba aqui._

Dito isso ela olhou seu celular e sorriu involuntariamente ao ver a mensagem que havia recebido de Chaeyoung. Ela mandou uma foto de um pacote de bala de gelatina que tinha acabado de comprar e deixaria em seu escritório mais tarde.

Momo apenas observou em silêncio a cena até Mina lembrar de sua presença ali. Ela rapidamente recuperou a compostura e bloqueou a tela do celular ao notar o que tinha acabado de fazer.

\- Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Hirai?

\- Não...eu já vi o que precisava.

Mina sorri para ela como quem confirma o que ela estava pensando.

\- Se entrega, amiga. Vai valer a pena.

Quando Momo deixou seu escritório Mina se pegou encarando a janela mais uma vez.

_Será?_

Chaeyoung viu de longe os cabelos recém tingidos de azul escuro da amiga e resolveu surpreendê-la. Ela se aproximou pelas costas de Dahyun, que estava tão concentrada em seu celular que provavelmente não a veria nem que estivesse de frente pra ela, e apertou a lateral de suas costelas, o que a fez pular longe devido as cócegas.

\- Filha da... - a redatora se conteve antes de terminar essa frase e, num impulso, escondeu o celular em seu bolso de um jeito nada discreto.

_Tem coisa ali._

\- Oi, Chaeng, tudo bem? Eu estou bem sim. Estava com saudades de você também, conseguiu parar de dar um dia, pelo menos, pra conversar com a amiga de novo?

A fotógrafa sabia que ela estava tentando mudar o foco da situação.

\- O que você tava fazendo nesse celular?

\- Nada.

\- Fala, Dahyun.

\- Tava vendo pornô.

Chaeyoung permanecia na mesma posição, de braços cruzados, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e um olhar irônico. _Ela já está pegando as manias da Mina._

\- Você não assiste pornô, miga. O que você estava fazendo?

\- Comprando drogas.

\- Você tava falando com a sua ex, né, piranha? - Chaeyoung já tinha entendido tudo. Não adiantava disfarçar.

\- Tecnicamente eu não estava falando. Estava digitando.

\- Para de enrolar, mulher.

\- Tá...sim, eu estava falando com a Tzu. Mas mesmo assim, tecnicamente eu não estava falando com a minha ex.

A fotógrafa ficou chocada com a última afirmação. Ela arregalou os olhos e cobriu a boca entreaberta com uma das mãos.

\- Que? Como assim, Dahyun? Me explica isso direito.

\- Vem cá, vamos no meu escritório. Eu não vou me expor nesse nível no meio do corredor.

Foram juntas até o elevador e, enquanto esperavam que ele chegasse, Chaeyoung passa um braço por cima dos ombros da amiga e a abraça de lado. Em resposta, Dahyun a abraça pela cintura e encosta a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Você sente que eu me afastei mesmo de você?

\- Não, Chae. Relaxa. Eu só estava brincando. Não tenho nem como te cobrar nada depois de tudo que você fez por mim. Ela também, no caso.

\- Claro que tem como. Tudo que eu não quero é me afastar de você só porque eu estou saindo com outra pessoa. Dá pra fazer os dois.

\- "Saindo com outra pessoa". Pra uma sapatão, você consegue ser fria demais. Já faz um tempinho considerável que vocês estão juntas dia e noite e ainda se definem só como "duas pessoas saindo"?

\- Sim...não é nada além disso.

\- Não?

Chaeyoung estava evitando pensar sobre isso, sabia que não podia criar expectativas com a japonesa. Ela costumava se atrapalhar demais quando fazia isso e não queria estragar o que já existia entre elas.

\- Não, miga. Nada demais.

Quando as amigas entraram no escritório de Dahyun, ela sentou em sua cadeira e começou a pensar em por onde começar a explicar a reaproximação das duas. Foi involuntário sorrir ao se lembrar de tudo que tinham conversado quando foi conhecer a casa nova da taiwanesa.

É claro que Chaeyoung notou a expressão da amiga e não deixaria isso passar.

\- Acho que esse sorrisinho já diz tudo.

\- Então...num dos dias que eu estava em casa, depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela e, por coincidência, ela me mandou mensagem. Estava de folga e queria conversar também.

\- Aí tudo piscou aí embaixo e você foi até ela sem nem pensar duas vezes?

\- Basicamente isso - Dahyun assentiu com a cabeça depois de falar.

\- O conto erótico já veio pronto.

\- Pior que não, viu...eu nem tava com tanto fogo assim. Eu realmente só queria conversar e ver nos olhos dela que estava tudo bem depois daquela noite horrível na festa.

\- Mentirosa...

\- É sério, Chae. Eu sou romântica. Eu não sou depravada igual você.

\- Então olhe nos meus olhos e diga que o que rolou na casa dela foi uma conversa fofa e não uma cena digna de fanfic hot.

Dahyun não conseguiu permanecer séria. _Não dá nem pra me defender nesse caso._

\- Falei...

\- Tá, foda-se, rolou tudo isso também, mas não foi o foco do dia. Isso que importa. A gente conversou muito também.

\- O que me interessa nisso tudo é só uma coisa. Você está feliz assim, Dahyun? Você realmente está voltando com ela porque você acredita em vocês duas juntas ou é por receio, medo de ficar sozinha ou qualquer coisa assim?

Dahyun não precisou pensar muito pra responder.

\- Eu realmente acredito na gente, Chae. Inclusive eu ficaria muito feliz se você quisesse conhecer um pouco mais dela. A gente podia sair qualquer hora dessas.

_A Mina ia gostar de sair com a gente. Já sei até qual bar ir._

Chaeyoung parou então para analisar. Mina comumente já era seu primeiro pensamento quando precisava programar alguma coisa, até mesmo uma noite no bar.

_Essa brincadeira já está ficando perigosa demais._

Depois de sair do escritório de Mina, Momo voltou para sua sala e sentou-se na cadeira. Ela estava se sentindo muito bem ultimamente. As coisas começaram a dar estranhamente certo em sua vida de uns meses para cá.

Carreira nunca foi exatamente uma preocupação para ela. Seus pais a apoiaram em tudo que decidiu fazer na vida e, talvez por isso, talvez por sua incapacidade intrínseca de fazer qualquer coisa errado, ela foi bem sucedida em tudo. Especialmente quando decidiu deixar de trabalhar em banco para se unir à Mina na missão de reformular essa empresa e criar um portal tão poderoso.

Definitivamente seu problema ao longo da vida sempre foi o mesmo: relacionamentos.

Ela, bem como toda pessoa muito certinha em tudo que faz na vida, odeia sequer imaginar que pode decepcionar alguém, o que sempre foi um peso enorme em suas costas quando o assunto é amor. O começo de seus relacionamentos tendia a ser ótimo, mas pouco tempo depois já começava a se formar a bola de neve. No começo ela deixava de falar de certos assuntos para não incomodar a outra pessoa, depois parava com algum hobby para ter mais tempo para o relacionamento, depois se afastava de determinada pessoa no trabalho para não causar ciúmes e assim por diante.

Sempre chegava alguma hora que ela mudava tanto para suprir as expectativas de outra pessoas não se reconhecia mais e precisava dar um fim naquilo de alguma forma. Isso a fez sofrer muito já, dado que ela odiava mais que tudo terminar com alguém.

Com Sana as coisas estavam acontecendo de um jeito diferente porque elas já se conheciam muito bem antes de se apaixonarem e decidirem ter um relacionamento. Ela não teve muito como se esconder. Hoje em dia ela agradecia por isso, sabia que esse era, de longe, o relacionamento mais saudável que teve até então, mas no começo não foi fácil. Não poder se fingir de perfeita foi muito estranho para ela.

Ela não sabia quem genuinamente era quando estava muito apaixonada por alguém. Tem descoberto isso aos poucos agora.

Ela estava feliz em seus devaneios até olhar o que Dahyun enviou no grupo da empresa.

Nayeon, como havia prometido a si mesma, resolver visitar Sana no escritório essa semana que ambas estavam com agendas mais tranquilas para conversar com a amiga. Ela precisava confessar tudo que estava acontecendo. Era muito estranho esconder qualquer coisa de sua amiga, especialmente alguém tão importante para ela.

 _A Nay parece estar muito_ _cansada._

As duas ex-colegas de trabalho ligaram a cafeteira e começaram a falar da vida uma para a outra, como nos velhos tempos. Era uma amizade daquelas que as pessoas podem passar meses sem se ver que na hora do reencontro parece que nada mudou.

A ex-modelo abriu seu coração. Confessou que a pessoa que tem virado sua vida de cabeça para baixo também é modelo, que ela tinha medo de acabar sendo uma influencia ruim em sua vida ao contar de seus problemas com ela para Sana, que sumia de tempos em tempos (o que a desestabilizava muito ainda) e que se chamava Jeongyeon.

Quando Sana ouviu esse nome logo se lembrou de seu rosto. Era impossível não lembrar, na verdade.

\- Você tá namorando uma das modelos mais famosas da ásia atualmente e demora meses pra me contar? É isso mesmo, Nay? Na moral?

Sana estava chocada. Não sabia como nenhum rumor tinha chegado nela até agora. _Como isso é possível? Definitivamente estou perdendo meus contatos._

\- Eu não sei se estou namorando, na verdade. Na prática sim, mas não teve um acordo explícito sobre isso.

\- Ninguém fala isso em voz alta, amiga. O jeito mais natural de começar um relacionamento é assim. Você vai vivendo o que tem pra viver com a pessoa até o momento que uma está tão dentro da vida da outra que vocês sabem que estão juntas, simplesmente.

\- A minha cabeça até entende isso, amiga, mas...é complicado. Eu sofri muito com essa insegurança durante esse tempo, tentei guardar tudo isso pra mim e...

\- E, pra variar, você acabou estourando e jogando tudo nela de uma vez só.

Nayeon riu um pouco melancólica com esse comentário. _Ela me conhece._

\- Claro, como sempre. Isso foi ontem a noite, por isso eu estou com essas olheiras, inclusive.

Sana segurou a mão da amiga antes dela continuar a contar os acontecimentos.

\- Eu joguei a real. Confessei que eu sofria muito toda vez que ela sumia sem dizer o motivo, que eu nunca falei isso porque não queria sufocá-la mas que eu confio nela, de verdade. Eu sei que ela não está me traindo ou coisa do tipo, eu sei que era um motivo pessoal e que ela não queria dizer, mas mesmo sabendo disso eu não conseguia não sofrer nessa situação.

\- E o que ela respondeu?

\- Até então ela estava em silêncio olhando pra mim. Eu falei ainda que não queria culpá-la por nada disso, mas que eu não tenho saúde pra aguentar isso por muito tempo ainda - os olhos de da influencer marejaram um pouco no momento, o que fez Sana apertar um pouco mais sua mão e fazer carinho com a ponta de seu polegar.

\- Você fez o certo, amiga. Você prezou por si mesma sem precisar pisar em ninguém.

\- Sana...ela desabou na minha frente. Ela começou a chorar tanto que eu fiquei em desespero, não estava entendendo nada. Eu nunca tinha visto ela chorar desse jeito.

\- Nossa, Nay...

\- É. Foi muito difícil ver aquilo. Eu comecei a chorar junto, óbvio, não seria eu se não tivesse uma crise de choro no meio de uma conversa difícil. Ela me abraçou, a gente chorou mais um pouco juntas ali e depois ela conseguiu abrir a boca pra falar. A avó dela, que ela ama mais que tudo na vida, estava muito doente e ela fez questão de passar todo o tempo que pôde com ela antes de sua partida. Ela não conseguia falar sobre isso sem ficar muito emotiva e estava em completa negação até o último minuto de vida da avó. Ela não falou com ninguém sobre esse assunto. Nem com os pais. Foi sozinha para o enterro dela e depois teve que ir embora no meio por conta de uma sessão que a empresa forçou a barra pra ela aceitar. Ela ainda não se perdoou por isso.

\- Que horror. Como eu odeio esse mercado as vezes.

\- Eu também. Odeio a maior parte do tempo, na verdade. Especialmente agora. Ela se sente muito, muito culpada por isso. Tudo bem que foi há poucas semanas, mas ela não se perdoou por ceder à insistência da empresa ainda. Ela não tinha conversado com ninguém sobre, então estava entrando numa espiral negativa bizarra por causa disso. Não sei até que ponto aquela cabecinha era capaz de ir se ninguém a tirasse disso.

\- Até parece uma outra cabecinha dura que eu conheço...

\- Somos bem parecidas nesse ponto, mas não de um jeito ruim, eu acho. A gente conversou mais um monte de coisa ainda, mais lágrimas rolaram mas a gente conseguiu se acertar.

\- Vocês estão juntas ainda, então?

\- Sim. Eu não achei que ela fosse me entender tão bem e vice versa. Eu senti que a gente se conectou um pouco mais ali naquele momento.

Apesar de chorosa, o sorriso da coreana era muito sincero. Ela estava muito feliz por ter dado aquele passo nesse relacionamento.

\- Você é realmente feliz com ela, né? Apesar dos pesares.

\- Muito, Sana. Eu não canso de dizer que nunca fui tão apaixonada por alguém assim na minha vida.

A conversa das duas se encerra de maneira abrupta quando Momo bate na porta e entra no recinto também.

_Que cara é essa? Ela não está normal, alguma coisa aconteceu._


	14. Notícia

\- Então, amiga... - Momo falseou um pouco, não sabia nem por onde começar - sabe que o deputado desgraçado que a Dahyun arregaça toda vez que ele abre a boca pra falar asneira em público?

\- Sei, o que ele fez dessa vez? - Mina respondeu com um mau pressentimento.

\- Ele tá sendo acusado agora de ser cúmplice do filho num crime bizarro. Todo mundo sabe que esse filho dele é tão ou até mais sem noção que o próprio pai, mas confesso que eu estou bem chocada e, se isso for verdade...sei lá, não sei nem o que pensar. O incêndio no bar...

A voz de Momo fraquejou mais uma vez. Era muito difícil dizer isso em voz alta. Não queria acreditar que existem pessoas que fazem coisas tão horríveis assim.

\- O que tem o incêndio, Hirai? Você está me assustando.

\- E pode se assustar. Eles estão sendo acusados de terem deflagrado aquele fogo. Foi um atentado, não foi um incêndio espontâneo.

A diretora estava tão chocada que nem sua sobrancelha conseguiu erguer depois dessa notícia.

\- Como assim? Como isso é possível?

\- Na verdade estão sendo acusados de ter pago pessoas para atear fogo no bar naquela sexta-feira. Faz tempo que essa possibilidade vem sendo estudada, mas nada foi divulgado ainda pra não causar alarde antes da hora.

\- É impossível evitar alarde com uma coisa dessas - Mina a corta - qual é o problema das pessoas que tem acesso a essas informações? Como nem na internet isso caiu?

\- Não sei. Acho que estão subornando deus e o mundo para tentar conter a repercussão dessa história. Enfim...acharam umas imagens gravadas pelo celular de uma pessoa que diz ter tentado denunciar antes mas teve que sair da cidade porque estava sendo ameaçada. Eram dois homens entrando pelos fundos do lugar com uma mala estranha, e que fogem minutos antes do fogo de espalhar. Esses caras já foram encontrados e os dois disseram que estavam prestando serviço pro deputado e pro filho dele, que negaram tudo, obviamente.

Mina mal podia acreditar em seus próprios ouvidos agora.

Momo mostrou tudo que a mandaram secretamente sobre essa forte suspeita que, a bem da verdade, já era uma certeza, só faltava os mandantes do atentado confessarem. Era prints, ligações, conversas, transações bancárias...tudo. Não tinha para onde escapar.

_Alguém vai publicar isso._ _Me aguardem._

\- Momo, solicite uma reunião com todo mundo agora, por favor.

A feição apreensiva de Momo se transformou num sorriso. Era um voto de confiança.

_Nós vamos mesmo fazer isso._

\- Certo, Mina. Já te mando o horário.

\- Gente, se antes a gente não ia colocar nada referente a LGBT's na campanha pra fazer uma política de boa vizinhança com os conservadores, agora sinceramente a gente vai fazer o mais escrachado possível. Se isso pode ser a motivação de um atentado, pode ser uma motivação pra mudança também.

\- É certeza que esse tipo de preconceito que motivou o ataque mesmo? - Jihyo perguntou um pouco desolada.

\- Sim - Momo responde.

Isso também já tinha sido confessado pelos dois capangas que foram pegos. 

Essa população estava começando a tomar forma e ter relevância dentro do país e isso era perigoso demais para a bancada conservadora. Se por um lado eles faziam de tudo para tirar essas pessoas como loucas, fingir que eram doentes ou dizer que queriam chamar atenção, por outro não conseguiam conter um movimento que crescia a cada dia mais, então essa foi uma forma de apavorar (ou até aniquilar) boa parte desses indivíduos, uma vez que esse bar era muito frequentado.

\- Tem certeza, Myoui? Você sabe que isso pode ser bem perigoso, olha a maluquice que esses caras fizeram. Você corre muito risco de ser ameaçada ou sabe lá deus mais o que - Sana disse apreensiva.

\- Claro que sim. Se eles são poderosos, nós também somos. A gente tem força pra bater de frente, diferente das vítimas daquele atentado, que estavam completamente vulneráveis. Se fosse só pela Dahyun eu já seria capaz de assumir essa bronca, sendo por tanta gente e por uma causa inteira...não vejo porque não - Mina responde firmemente.

\- Eu prefiro não votar em nada porque eu tenho uma carga emocional muito grande em relação a esse dia ainda, mas eu digo que fiquei bem emocionada com o que você falou, Myoui. Muito obrigada - Dahyun disse meio baixo de seu canto da mesa.

_Ver a Dahyun toda encolhida assim dá muita raiva. Ela sempre é a primeira a causar e falar um monte quando o assunto é político conservador. Tudo nessa história está errado._

\- Tem alguém de fora pra apoiar isso, pelo menos? A gente precisa pelo menos garantir alguns outros veículos de grande mídia pra entrar nessa com a gente - Sana continua, preocupada.

\- A gente não precisa de benção de veículo meio conservador pra agir. É aquela coisa...mulheres não conquistaram direito de voto porque um homem deixou, e a população LGBT+ não vai conquistar direitos porque algum conservador se compadeceu da causa, entende? É pra chocar mesmo.

Chaeyoung assistia a reunião com um sorriso no rosto. Era lindo quando Mina começava a falar de assuntos que ela realmente gostava. Ela falava com uma paixão diferente, era uma entrega sincera, completamente diferente de quando ela dizia seus discursos decorados. _Ela está especialmente apaixonante hoje. Uma hora eu vou ter que aceitar isso._

Mais algum tempo de reunião se passou antes de Jihyo ter a ideia que marcaria aquela era no portal.

\- E se a gente além de tudo isso fizesse uma tag em rede social pra engajar melhor? Mais fácil as pessoas que não podem dar a cara a tapa apoiarem dessa forma.

\- Acho ótimo, Park. Tem algo em mente? - Mina responde prontamente.

Tudo que Jihyo fez até hoje na revista deu certo. A diretora nunca duvidava dela quando o assunto era trabalho.

\- Tenho sim.

E nos minutos seguintes de conversa foi criada a campanha "Can't Even Think Straight" da _That Life_. Mina demorou pra entender que isso era um meme que jogava com o fato de que estavam todos tão chocados com o ataque que aconteceu que não conseguiam nem pensar direito com a menção subentendida à parte da população LGBT que não é hetero, o público principal daquele estabelecimento. Ela gostou da ideia e já começou a planejar como tudo seria.

Ao mesmo tempo o resto da equipe estava contactando o veículo que enviou essas informações à Momo para agilizar a publicação dessas provas contra eles.

Era uma revista que falava de economia e política que recebeu essas informações e, junto a um advogado, conseguiu unir as peças que a polícia estava usando para solucionar esse caso também, mas eles não tinham alcance o suficiente para fazer isso em segurança. Com certeza os acusados dariam um jeito de sumir com eles antes da informação chegar em quem precisa, e aí surgiu a ideia de buscarem ajuda.

Uma das revisoras dessa agência foi estagiária na _That Life_ durante os meses de reformulação e ficou bem amiga de Hirai, então foi natural pensar logo nela para essa missão que estava longe de acabar.

\- Não esperava esse discurso todo, Myoui. Militante lacradora demais - Chaeyoung disse enquanto saíam juntas da sala de reunião.

\- Lacrar o que? - a japonesa perguntou confusa.

A fotógrafa riu e não resistiu a passar um braço ao redor de seus ombros. Normalmente Mina fingiria que nem viu o ato dentro do ambiente de trabalho, mas dessa vez não se importou. _Todo mundo por aqui já sabe mesmo._ _Desisti de esconder._

\- Nada, não. É uma expressão. Só significa que você gosta de usar umas frases de efeito sobre um assunto polêmico pra finalizar discussões. Normalmente isso é bem tosco e irritante mas as vezes é legal, como foi hoje. Não é comum te ver falando sobre algo de uma forma tão sincera. 

\- Eu não pareço sincera?

\- Você nunca parece forçada falando, mas eu te conheço bem o suficiente pra saber quando você faz um discursinho montado e quando você fala realmente o que te vem à cabeça.

\- Você acha que eu penso mais pra falar do que eu realmente penso, eu acho, Son. Eu tenho umas coisas montadas, claro, mas na verdade minha pose é mais montada do que o meu conteúdo.

\- Isso é verdade. 

\- E nesse ponto você é mais montada que eu, até.

\- Oi? - Chaeyoung ficou um pouco perplexa com o argumento.

_Logo eu? O que eu mais odeio é ter que agir como outra pessoa em público._

_-_ Você mesma. Você ainda tem a pose de _fuckgirl_ que eu te falei logo na nossa primeira conversa quando está falando comigo, apesar de já ter demonstrado ter o coração mais mole do mundo. Paga de "sou eu mesma e não me importo com nada" mas no fundo você tem pavor de magoar pessoas e volta igual um cãozinho arrependido sempre que eu fecho a cara pra você.

\- Tá fácil...

A fotógrafa fingiu que não se incomodou com o comentário, mas sentiu a cutucada em seu ego. No fundo ela sabia que era verdade, ainda mais se tratando de Mina.

Elas foram juntas até o escritório da diretora executiva, que, após fechar a porta, decidiu elevar aquela conversa a um outro patamar.

\- Fora que, sendo bem sincera e dizendo o que eu já quero dizer há um tempinho, você é metidinha a dominadora mas faz tudo que eu quero na cama.

_Como ela consegue falar essas coisas com a mesma cara que ela fala sobre negócios?_

\- Claro que eu faço tudo que você quer. Eu quero te agradar também. Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra.

\- Não é nesse sentido. Você nunca me dominou de verdade, só assume essa pose quando eu estou com vontade de ser um pouquinho submissa e faço você acreditar que está no controle. Mas você até que dá conta do recado quando precisa, assumo.

Chaeyoung não estava entendendo onde ela queria chegar com essa conversa. _De onde ela tirou isso agora? Há meia hora atrás a gente estava decidindo o noticiamento de um crime e agora ela tá falando isso._

_Essa mulher é a minha sina._

\- Você não está falando sério, Myoui.

\- Dorme comigo hoje que eu te provo. Agora eu preciso trabalhar, Son. Até mais tarde.

A japonesa dá um selinho em sua boca e a direciona até a porta.

\- Quero só ver - a fotógrafa dá uma ultima encarada na outra mulher antes de deixar sua sala.

\- Verá - Mina responde com um sorriso educado e fecha a porta.

A diretora voltou até sua mesa para rever alguns papéis, mas demorou alguns minutos para se concentrar novamente.

_Não sei de onde eu tirei isso mas pelo visto funcionou._

Não que a relação entre elas estivesse perdendo a graça, mas fazia um tempo que não se provocavam dessa forma. Mina amava o afeto que vinha recendo ultimamente dela, mas não queria perder esse lado desafiador que tanto chamou sua atenção quando elas se conheceram.

Pela primeira vez a diretora se flagrou pensando em como seria realmente dividir sua vida com ela. Discordar sobre quase tudo, rir uma da cara da outra sempre que falam besteira, provocar e ser provocada até cansar...

_Não parece uma má ideia._

\- Enfim, amor, é assim que vai ser a campanha da revista. A Mina quer fazer um editorial com os funcionários que toparem aparecer e com a Sana, que apesar de no começo ter ficado bem apreensiva, topou o ensaio e agora está toda animada. Meio que vai ser uma saída do armário coletiva em apoio às vítimas - Dahyun contou animada para Tzuyu enquanto arrumavam a bagunça do jantar.

\- Nossa...eu amo a empresa que você trabalha, amor. Não à toa eu acompanho a _That Life_ desde o meio da faculdade, quando ela deixou de ser aquele inferno e ficou legal. Tem que ter muita coragem pra fazer isso.

\- Concordo, mas a galera lá é tão rica e poderosa que não tem erro. Vai ser uma batalha de gigantes e eu estou louca pra ver a Myoui pisando na cabeça daqueles trastes com o salto alto de sempre dela. Vocês duas não se conheceram ainda, né?

Tzuyu se perdeu um pouco durante a frase observando contente como Dahyun estava com um brilho no olhar que há tempos ela não via em seu rosto ao falar sobre esses assuntos, mas logo voltou a prestar atenção na conversa.

\- Não e não tenho nem roupa pra isso, Dahyun. Imagina...eu travo se vir essa mulher cara a cara.

\- Ela é tranquila, eu juro. Se bem que talvez seja um pouco arriscado, porque se ela te conhecer vai querer você na campanha também.

A médica parecia um pouco confusa, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não teria um completo faniquito se a conhecesse mesmo. Ela estava gostando dessa ideia.

\- Como assim?

\- Ué...você é tão linda que, além de render umas fotos boas pro ensaio, com certeza ia converter pelo menos metade da população mulher hetero que consome conteúdo do portal. Além de estar apoiando a causa você estaria trazendo pessoas para dentro dela, não é ótimo?

Tzuyu riu do flerte furado da coreana, se jogou no sofá e esticou os braços para ela, como quem pede para que deitei em seu colo. Dahyun não demorou a se jogar por cima dela e apoiar a cabeça em seu peito. Ainda não existia cama no mundo que fosse tão confortável quanto aquele abraço.

\- Você parece um bicho preguiça. Não pode deitar perto de mim que me agarra como se o mundo fosse acabar - a taiwanesa provoca.

\- É porque um dia vai mesmo, ué. Como eu passei meses sem você me abraçando assim, Tzu?

\- Passou normalmente, imagino.

\- E com saudades de você, sofrendo e sem saber quando ia te ver de novo.

\- Dramática...

Em resposta, a coreana jogou o corpo completamente por cima do da outra mulher e, com uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril, a abraçou com cada centímetro de seu corpo. Hoje era um dia bom demais para não aproveitar a presença dela ali ao máximo.

Com os braços ao redor do tronco de Dahyun, Tzuyu a apertou um pouco mais enquanto tinha o rosto todo beijado de forma brincalhona, porém que não deixava de fazer seu coração aquecer um pouco também. Ela amava essa sensação.

\- Boa noite, Myoui - a fotógrafa disse ao chegar na casa da outra mulher e já ir entrando como se fosse sua.

_Ela tem a pachorra de chegar já jogando até a bolsa no chão. Nunca imaginei que eu deixaria alguém fazer isso com essa facilidade na minha casa._

\- Falando assim nem parece que eu não te vi há meia hora atrás, Chaeyoung.

\- É "bons modos" o nome. Quando se chega na casa de alguém depois das sete da noite tem que dar "boa noite" pra ser educado.

\- Você chega fazendo zona e quer falar de bons modos?

\- Sim - a coreana sorri ironicamente pra ela.

Ela adorava quebrar as regras de Mina em todas as ocasiões que podia. As que julgava inúteis, pelo menos, tipo a de pendurar seus pertences ou a de nunca entrar em seu escritório sem avisar.

\- Aqui em casa eu aceito outra coisa como bons modos. Isso é papo furado.

Chaeyoung sorri pra ela e finalmente vai beijá-la um pouco antes de continuar a conversa.

_Talvez eu seja mesmo um pouco rendida por essa mulher, não nego nada que ela me pede, mas não preciso dizer isso em voz alta._

\- Comprei uma coisinha pra gente hoje, Son - ela diz despretensiosa, mas não engana a coreana, que se atenta bem a sua afirmação.

\- Coisinha?

\- Sim. Você vive me fazendo surpresinhas no dia-a-dia, achei que era um bom dia para comprar uma pra você também.

A essa altura ela já sabia do que se tratava. Se não fosse isso que ela está pensando, Mina teria dito de uma vez.

\- Eu estou imaginando a cara da pessoa na loja ao notar que estava vendendo um strap-on para Myoui Mina. Eu ficaria com vergonha com certeza, até porque acho que é impossível falar disso com alguém e não imaginar a pessoa vestindo um.

\- Espero que ela não tenha feito isso, seria bem estranho, mas enfim...ele é bonitinho, você vai ver.

\- Não vai nem me perguntar se eu quero usar isso antes? - a fotógrafa provoca.

\- Eu perguntaria se estivesse em dúvida, mas só pela sua cara eu já sei que você quer.

Ela estava certa, como sempre.

Chaeyoung continuou a encará-la em silêncio. Sabia que algo a mais seria dito ali.

\- Tá me olhando assim por que, Son?

\- Tô esperando você dar as condições. Te conheço, sei que você tá pensando em alguma coisa ainda. Não vai ser uma transa de cinta normal. Nada com você é tão simples assim.

\- Ah, sim...essa é a parte divertida e que tem relação com o que eu te falei mais cedo. Hoje veremos se eu estava certa ou não. Vamos ver quem vai usar primeiro. 

A fotógrafa faz uma cara surpresa. Seria uma batalha, no mínimo, interessante.

\- Quem ceder primeiro perde, então? - a coreana provoca.

\- Não diria que isso é bem perder, mas...sim. É tipo isso.

\- Não é tão fácil me pegar assim, tenha consciência disso.

\- Duvido que pra mim seja difícil.

_Já falou o suficiente, agora eu quero ver do que você é capaz, Myoui._


	15. Ganhei

Chaeyoung ainda não tinha certeza se queria vencer ou não. 

Ela disse que não cederia facilmente, mas sabia que, mesmo que vencesse a disputa, Mina daria um jeito de dizer que deixou ela ganhar no final ou que foi tudo planejado. O pior era que Chaeyoung realmente concordava com isso. Já estava tão rendida por essa mulher que era fácil para a japonesa conseguir o que quisesse dela.

Elas sentiram o que seria essa noite logo que começaram a se beijar na sala. Fazia tempo que as coisas não começavam tão intensamente assim. Já há algumas semanas estavam num limbo de carinho e cumplicidade, o que não era necessariamente ruim, elas gostavam de fazer as coisas devagar enquanto sussurravam coisas que nunca diriam em voz alta uma para a outra, mas não precisava ser sempre assim. As vezes as pessoas não querem romance, é normal.

_O investimento valeu a pena._

Por mais que Myoui tivesse plena certeza que venceria a pequena aposta, ela gostou da forma mais enfática com que a fotógrafa a agarrou no começo.

_Até deu vontade de perder, mas eu não vou ceder._

As mãos da coreana atacaram diretamente sua camisa e a puxaram para fora da calça, liberando espaço para tocar sua pele por baixo do tecido. Agarrou sua cintura como há alguns dias não fazia, para a satisfação da japonesa.

_Não importa quanto tempo passe, a pele dela é sempre perfeitamente macia._

Como sempre, Mina foi a primeira a deitar na cama e puxar a fotógrafa pela gola da camiseta para deitar por cima de si.

Por um segundo Chaeyoung acreditou que aquilo poderia ser um sinal de que ela ia se render, mas claro que não era. Depois das peças de roupa serem tiradas e jogadas longe, Mina virou por cima dela, continuou a beijá-la e já começou a descer com a mão por seu abdome e quadril.

Chaeyoung sabia que para ter ainda uma chance de ganhar teria que parar a mão de Mina, mas ela não tinha coragem de fazer isso. Não queria fazer isso, para ser mais exata. Por mais que desejasse o gostinho da vitória ela nunca resistia a essas carícias que a diretora sempre fazia em sua pele antes de chegar onde queria. Só isso já era capaz de fazer seu corpo inteiro se tensionar como sempre fazia quando estava muito excitada.

_Por que você tem tanto poder sobre mim? Não devia ser tão fácil assim._

Mina parou de beijar o pescoço e o colo da outra mulher só para observar seu rosto por alguns segundos. Estava disfarçando o sorriso da vitória até ver Chaeyoung jogando a toalha de vez. Vencer era menos interessante que vê-la "se submetendo" dessa forma. Só pode ser legal vencer quando quem perde tem prazer em perder também - no sexo, pelo menos. No resto da vida já são outros quinhentos, mas não importa agora.

\- Abre - a japonesa falou com a mão apoiada sobre seu púbis e o semblante sério que sempre quebra a pose de Chaeyoung.

A fotógrafa sabia do que ela estava falando. Por mais que já tivesse perdido, ainda estava com as pernas fechadas por baixo da outra mulher. Ela até pensou em não atender ao pedido, mas não fez isso.

_Não vou dar uma de brat igual ela._

A coreana deu o sorriso mais sacana que pode antes de afastar as pernas e perder de vez.

\- Eu sempre ganho.

Chaeyoung já não sabia mais quantas vezes ela já ouviu isso de Mina, mas nunca ficava chato vê-la toda cheia se si sempre que vence qualquer competição - mesmo as mais idiotas que pode imaginar.

Ela brincou com a mão um pouco, mas não foi muito longe, afinal ainda precisava mostrar o presente. Ela parou seus movimentos e pegou o brinquedo já montado de dentro de uma bolsinha.

\- Eu sabia que ia ser rosa.

Foi tudo que Chaeyoung comentou enquanto observava a outra mulher vestindo o strap-on. Se concentrou em apenas continuar estimulando a si mesma enquanto ela não voltava, até porque se deixasse o corpo esfriar demais não voltaria facilmente ao ponto que estava e complicaria um pouco a situação. Só de olhar já sabia que aquele brinquedo não era para principiantes. Ele exigia um certo preparo.

Mina se certificou de que estava tudo certo e prontamente voltou sua atenção à coreana. Beijou suas coxas e tudo que tinha entre elas até sentir a umidade aumentar o tanto que podia e, na hora que o brinquedo entrou, ela esperou uns segundos até começar a fazer os movimentos. Ela não tinha tanta experiência com isso e não queria machucar a outra mulher, então fez tudo com calma.

Dor era tudo que a fotógrafa não estava sentindo agora. Penetração já foi um problema em sua vida, mas hoje em dia era fácil. A estudante de fotografia de alguns anos atrás iria rir se alguém a dissesse que um dia estaria recebendo um brinquedo daquele tamanho e gostando disso.

 _Esse é o efeito que essa mulher tem sobre mim_.

Duas posições e não sabem quanto tempo depois, ela chegou a seu ápice e estava, sinceramente, destruída. Demorou mais do que o comum, mas estava tudo tão bom que ela não percebeu quanto esforço aqueles movimentos exigiram.

Mina estava fisicamente cansada, mas todo o estímulo visual daquela cena e da pressão que o brinquedo fazia nela a deixaram praticamente insaciável, mas ela sabia que teria que esperar um pouco até a outra garota se recuperar. 

Poucos minutos nunca demoraram tanto para passar.

\- Você quer também? - Chaeyoung perguntou, apontando para o objeto.

_Achei que nunca ia perguntar._

\- O que você acha, Son? - ela perguntou com um sorriso discreto que a fotógrafa já conhecia muito bem.

\- Você não vale nada.

Mina riu sem um pingo de vergonha daquilo.

_Eu nunca disse que valia._

Depois de trocar o preservativo em volta do brinquedo, a fotógrafa se enroscou um pouco entre as fitas na hora de vesti-lo, o que tirou uma risadinha de Mina, que prontamente levantou para ajudá-la. Elas se divertiram com aquilo. Um momento como esse tinha tudo para ser constrangedor, mas elas já estavam num ponto do meio-que-relacionamento delas que a intimidade era tanta que isso se tornaria só uma lembrança divertida.

_É bom me sentir tão confortável assim._

Não demorou para ajeitarem a cinta e voltarem a se beijar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Inicialmente a coreana se sentou na beirada da cama e Mina sentou no colo dela com uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril. A japonesa aproveitou esse novo começo só para movimentar seu quadril, sentindo o atrito do brinquedo e eventualmente do corpo da outra mulher em si. 

Não muito tempo depois, Mina empurrou seu tronco um pouco para trás para conseguir ajeitar o brinquedo ali embaixo. A sensação boa veio logo que o brinquedo entrou, e a japonesa relaxou na hora e deixou o esforço a ser feito nas mãos - ou no quadril - da a fotógrafa.

Poucos minutos depois, quando intensificou os movimentos de vai e volta, Chaeyoung viu o semblante relaxado de Mina se contrair inteiro num segundo e ela soltar um grito de sofrimento.

Para o terror da coreana, Myoui se jogou na cama se contorcendo de dor. Ela parou em posição fetal com uma das mãos sobre seu abdome, logo abaixo do umbigo do lado direito, e a outra sobre o rosto, provavelmente para disfarçar a careta de dor que estava fazendo.

Mina não conseguia explicar a dor que estava sentindo, nunca tinha sentido aquilo na vida. Não era parecido com cólica, era só de um lado e era uma das piores dores que já tinha sentido na vida. A impressão que dava era que alguma coisa estava a devorando por dentro. Ela achou que a dor ia sumir ou diminuir em alguns segundos, mas isso não aconteceu.

\- Mina? Fala alguma coisa. O que aconteceu?

\- Eu não sei - ela fala sentindo as lágrimas descendo contra a sua vontade.

\- É dor que você está sentindo?

\- Sim.

\- Vamos pro hospital.

\- Sim.

Isso foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

Se vestir nunca foi tamanho sacrilégio. A cada movimento parecia que a dor piorava. Depois de alguns analgésicos que tinha em casa e com a ajuda de Chaeyoung, ela conseguiu se arrumar minimamente e entrar no carro. Ela parecia mais calma, mas a dor ainda era a mesma. O balanço do carro parecia um castigo.

Mina não falou nada de casa até o pronto-socorro. Chaeyoung sabia como dor era a coisa que mais irritava Mina na vida. Era algo que ela não conseguia dar conta sozinha e a limitava - a combinação perfeita para deixá-la fervendo de ódio por dentro.

Isso, claro, fora o medo de não saber o que poderia ser aquilo.

_Gravidez ectópica não pode ser. Apendicite acho que não acontece assim. Alguma coisa perfurou? Parece que uma lâmina está me cortando por dentro. Ou que alguma coisa está me corroendo._

_Sei lá o que isso parece, nunca senti nada nem parecido._

Chegando ao hospital, Chaeyoung ficou para foda da sala de emergência, mas foi orientada de que a chamariam para acompanhar Mina assim que pudesse. Estava tão ansiosa esperando por notícias que sua perna balançava como se tivesse vida própria. O banco tremia junto com seu pé.

_O senhor que está no banco ao lado com certeza está sentindo isso, sinto muito, mas foda-se. Não consigo me controlar agora._

Lá dentro da sala de emergência uma médica alta e simpática, que disse ser residente de ginecologia, foi examiná-la. Ela não aparentava nem um pouco de insegurança em nada que fazia, o que tranquilizou um pouco Mina. Sentiu que estava em boas mãos.

\- O que você estava fazendo na hora que a dor começou?

_Óbvio que essa pergunta ia vir._

\- Então... - Mina estava procurando uma forma menos estranha de dizer aquilo.

A médica rapidamente notou a vergonha em sua cara, e logo a ficha caiu. Era bem típico esse tipo de quadro começar dessa forma.

\- Foi durante uma relação sexual? 

_Ótimo, não tive que falar isso alto nem explicar como._

\- Sim.

Após um pouco mais de conversa, algumas manobras desconfortáveis e outras até dolorosas, disse que provavelmente se tratava de uma ruptura ou torção de cisto de ovário. Fariam mais um exame de ultrassom que demoraria alguns minutos para acontecer, e que ela podia esperar num outro quarto em um ambiente mais tranquilo até o radiologista chegar e que o exame seria realizado no próprio leito.

Meia hora e milhares de movimentos nervosos com sua perna depois, Chaeyoung é chamada para ver sua acompanhante no leito de reta-guarda. Ela xingou muito o velho enfermeiro dentro de sua cabeça por ele andar muito devagar. Ela só queria vê-la.

A empresária estava um pouco dopada pela medicação forte para dor, mas sorriu de volta quando ela entrou no quarto. A fotógrafa agradeceu ao profissional e foi direto sentar ao lado dela num banquinho que tinha ali. Segurou sua mão e fez carinho em sua cabeça antes de começar a falar.

\- Como você está? - a coreana falou no tom mais baixo e calmo que pôde.

\- Melhor...com um pouco de sono por causa dos remédios. Que horas são?

\- Quase meia noite.

\- Desculpa te fazer esperar.

\- Relaxa, Myoui. Eu estava desesperada. Te vendo tranquila assim eu fico aqui acordada até amanhã feliz da vida.

\- Grande novidade, Son. Você desesperada com alguma coisa...

Mina tentou fazer a cara séria de sempre, mas não conseguiu conter o sorrisinho. Os remédios a deixaram com um pouco menos de controle de suas próprias expressões.

_Não é uma sensação ruim._

\- Te falaram alguma coisa?

\- Sim...uma médica falou que acha que rompeu um cisto. Depois que ela disse isso eu lembrei que tinha feito um ultrassom em algum momento da vida e que a médica disse que isso podia romper porque era meio grande, mas foi há tantos anos que eu nem lembrava mais.

\- E você ficou sem acompanhar nesse tempo?

\- Eu fazia o básico, eu sempre pedia pra adiarem as coisas que iam tomar muito tempo, tipo exame que tinha que marcar.

\- Por que isso não me surpreende nem um pouco, Myoui?

\- Porque você é implicante.

Aquele sorriso meigo apareceu novamente no rosto da japonesa após provocá-la outra vez. Chaeyoung estava achando aquilo engraçado. Era muito diferente do normal, mas seria até fofo se não fosse num contexto tão estressante quanto aquele.

\- Por que você está rindo assim?

\- Não sei. É como se eu estivesse meio bêbada, não consigo manter a pose de sempre.

\- Então você sente vontade de sorrir assim normalmente pra mim também? - esse pensamento agradou Chaeyoung.

\- Sim, mas finja que eu nunca te disse isso.

Mina colocou o indicador sobre os lábios fechados depois, como quem pede silêncio após contar um segredo para um amigo na escola. Isso terminou de derreter o coração da fotógrafa.

\- Eu gosto de te ver sorrindo.

Esse teria sido um dos momentos mais romântico entre elas se não estivessem num quarto em que pessoas passavam toda hora na porta. Mina só queria fazer tudo o mais rápido possível para ir embora, o barulho daquele lugar a incomodava muito. Chaeyoung, por outro lado, não tinha pressa alguma. Só queria uma garantia de que estava realmente tudo bem com ela.

Não demorou para o exame ser realizado, e o laudo do radiologista bateu com a suspeita da médica. Era um cisto rompido com pouca quantidade de líquido solto dentro do abdome, o que significa que não houve muito sagramento e que ela já poderia ir para casa com as medicações para dor e as orientações médicas.

A futura ginecologista que a atendeu no pronto-socorro entrou no quarto enquanto Chaeyoung foi ao banheiro e começou a explicar as medidas. Repetiu muitas vezes que qualquer sinal de piora ela precisava voltar, instruiu sobre os remédios de dor e agendou uma consulta de retorno no serviço de ginecologia em duas semanas para ver como ela estava.

Enquanto Mina assinava os papéis da alta, a fotógrafa voltou do banheiro e se assustou quando reconheceu o rosto da médica.

\- Tzuyu... - ela disse ao confirmar o nome no crachá da médica.

A ficha da taiwanesa já havia caído desde o momento que viu o nome de Mina na ficha. Ela sabia com quem estava lidando, mas na adrenalina do atendimento de um pronto-socorro ela suprimiu qualquer sentimento de surpresa em relação àquilo e fez seu trabalho.

Ela só não esperava encontrar mais alguém conhecido ali. 

Por mais que nunca tivessem convivido pessoalmente, uma ouviu muito falar da outra por conta de Dahyun. Era muito estranho encarar alguém que você sabe tanto da vida pessoal numa situação como essa, mas não era hora para ter essa conversa. Com o todo o profissionalismo que tinha, Tzuyu conversou com Chaeyoung sobre a situação de Mina e a tranquilizou a pedido da mesma. Ela também precisou assinar os papéis de acompanhante e, após esse encontro estranho, estavam liberadas para ir embora.

Mina estava se sentindo um bebê nas mãos de Chaeyoung, que não queria nem deixar o cinto do carro encostar em seu corpo por medo de deixá-la com dor. A japonesa achou engraçada toda aquela preocupação, mas no fundo agradeceu por isso. Se não fosse por ela, Mina provavelmente não estaria tomando todo o cuidado necessário.

O caminho para casa parecia muito mais tranquilo agora que não estava se contorcendo de dor. 

Depois de discutirem um pouco e ficar decidido que Chaeyoung dormiria pelos próximos dias na casa dela, apesar de Mina dizer que não precisava, a japonesa decidiu mudar de assunto. Ficou curiosa com aquele estranhamento lá no quarto do hospital

\- Chae...o que foi aquilo com a médica? Você olhou muito estranho pra ela.

\- Então...é a ex e atual namorada da Dahyun. A gente não se conheceu pessoalmente porque eu não ia muito com a cara dela no começo, ela tinha umas questões com se assumir e com o ex-namorado na época que torraram a minha paciência vendo a Dahyun sofrer, então não tinha nem como a gente se conhecer de um jeito amigável. Elas terminaram e um tempão depois voltaram a se encontrar. Elas estavam se reaproximando no dia do atentado lá na boate, inclusive. A Tzuyu estava lá dentro também.

\- Que horror...

\- Pois é. Elas voltaram agora e a Dahyun está muito feliz, o meu ranço passou, mas a gente nunca conseguia marcar um dia pra sair e ela "apresentar" a Tzuyu pra gente. Meio que a vida fez isso por ela agora.

Chaeyoung achou que talvez Mina se estressasse a situação, mas ela riu ao invés disso. Já não era mais efeito da medicação, era só aceitação dos azares da vida mesmo.

\- Bom saber que a namorada da Dahyun enfiou a mão na minha vagina pra me examinar.

\- Você e a Dahyun tem isso em comum agora. No caso dela não foi pra examinar provavelmente, mas...

\- Não termina isso, por favor.

A fotógrafa riu do jeito que Mina tentou disfarçar a vergonha.

\- Eu estou rindo mas na real que não tem nada demais, ela faz ginecologia, deve mexer em tantas por dia que ela nem deve notar mais - Mina continuou falando.

\- A Dahyun disse que um dia perguntou isso pra ela, se ela lembrava da genitália das pessoas que ela atendia igual lembrava dos rostos, e a Tzuyu respondeu "amor, nem da sua eu lembrava antes da gente voltar, imagina a de paciente". 

\- Nossa...mas ela pediu pra tomar uma resposta escrota também, né? Olha a pergunta.

\- Você e a Tzuyu vão se dar bem, depois desse comentário eu concordo com a opinião da Hyun. 

\- Talvez se a gente se conhecer numa situação menos estranha a gente possa conversar melhor, mas eu achei ela muito séria e muito clara em tudo que ela fazia. Já gostei disso. 

\- A sua cabeça de diretora não desligar nem com morfina, Myoui. Como isso é possível?

\- Anos de treino, meu bem.

Ao chegar em casa as duas foram tomar banho. Chaeyoung insistiu que entraria junto só para ajudar, e realmente não tinha a menor malícia naquilo. Não tinha nem como, Myoui precisava ficar sem nenhum tipo de atividade sexual pelo menos até o retorno. 

Ela ajudou Mina a se movimentar o mínimo possível para não ficar com dor. A cena foi leve e engraçada apesar da preocupação excessiva da fotógrafa. 

Quando as duas deitaram para dormir finalmente, Mina apoiou a mão sobre a coxa de Chaeyoung e disse baixinho com o rosto próximo do dela.

\- Obrigada.

Chaeyoung sorriu com o olhar cansado.

\- Não é nada. Eu estou aqui por você.

Ela se virou toda para poder dar um selinho de boa noite em Mina sem que ela precisasse se mover. Talvez aquele carinho tenha mexido um pouco mais que o normal com Mina, que ao ver o sorriso de Chaeyoung com o rosto bem próximo ao seu sentiu aquela velha sensação de coração acelerado e uma vontade quase incontrolável de sorrir de volta.

_Acho que eu me apaixonei um pouco mais por você. No fim das contas, a "aposta" foi a menor das coisas que eu ganhei hoje._


	16. Em casa

_"Só faça as alterações que eu pedi e já pode soltar a campanha. Seu trabalho está maravilhoso como sempre, Jihyo"_

Mina já estava pendurada no celular analisando montagens e o texto da nova campanha há quase 40 minutos. Para o desgosto de Sana, que estava lhe fazendo companhia, ela não conseguiu soltar o celular e ficou tensa a manhã inteira pensando nisso.

Não muito tempo depois a coreana a enviou a versão final e ela logo a liberou. Pronto, a campanha finalmente estava no ar em seu portal e as primeiras interações já estavam acontecendo.

A diretora viu alguns comentários negativos que, claro, a estressaram um pouco, mas também a divertiram. Era incrível como pessoas ultraconservadoras podem ser ridículas em redes sociais - e na vida normal também.

\- Você é muito teimosa, Mina. Não te falaram pra ficar de repouso? Para de ler essas coisas, as pessoas são idiotas mesmo.

\- Não estou usando minha pelve pra nada, ela está repousando bem. Pra rir eu só preciso do meu rosto.

Mina definitivamente não era boa em descansar, mas infelizmente não tinha remédio que pudesse acelerar o processo de recuperação no caso dela.

\- Mas tá se estressando com a campanha. Ela está linda e , será que não tem como se concentrar em ficar de boa? Se esse cisto tivesse sangrado mais você podia ter ficado grave, mulher! O que eu ia fazer da minha vida com o você no hospital, me explica? Eu ia entrar em pânico - disse Sana se sentando ao lado da amiga na cama e passando a mão por seu cabelo.

Toda vez que alguém ficava doente perto da modelo, um instinto cuidador muito forte acendia dentro dela e, nos últimos meses, isso ficou ainda mais forte. _Isso tudo é vontade de ter filho logo, será?_

Essas ideias de família sempre estiveram em algum ponto de sua mente mas sempre dava uma desculpa pra si mesma e tentava se convencer que essa vida não era pra ela, mas, depois de meses de um relacionamento estável com alguém tão incrível quanto Momo, sua opinião tem mudado.

_Isso está mesmo acontecendo...talvez seja hora de aceitar que eu estou velha e quero casar._

\- Sana?

Ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz confusa da diretora, que a encarava com uma expressão divertida no rosto. Ela notou que Sana estava com a cabeça bem longe dali por um momento.

\- Oi, meu amor. Desculpa. Precisa de alguma coisa? 

\- Não...eu só te perguntei da Momo e você continuou encarando o além. 

\- Pensamentos...

Mina tinha certeza que devia ser alguma coisa relacionada à outra japonesa. Poucas coisas deixavam Sana tão pensativa quanto ela.

\- O que foi, amiga? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Mina perguntou segurando sua mão livre.

\- Não, eu só estou muito feliz. Tenho pensado em coisas que eu nunca achei que fosse pensar na vida. Eu acho que... - ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, mas o sorriso em seu rosto falou por ela.

\- Acha mesmo que é ela? A pessoa pra você, eu digo - a diretora perguntou com simplicidade.

\- Você sabe que eu não acredito nessas coisas de "amor da vida" ou "almas gêmeas", mas se tem alguém com quem que eu realmente cogitei casar e acho que isso pode mesmo dar certo, esse alguém é ela.

Myoui sorria de orelha a orelha ouvindo isso. Não achou que fosse viver o suficiente para ver a modelo confessando uma coisa dessas em voz alta.

\- Sana...me chama pra ser madrinha, é tudo que eu tenho a dizer.

\- A gente tem um longo caminho pela frente ainda, mas com certeza você vai ser nossa madrinha, não tenha nem dúvidas. Mas, pra isso, você precisa se cuidar, meu bem. - Mina fecha a cara revira os olhos, sabia que vinha mais sermão - Já terminou de comer? Eu te levo pra escovar os dentes.

\- Eu consigo andar.

Na tentativa de se provar para a amiga, ela vira na cama e fica em pé, mas logo veio a pontada de dor novamente. Ela curva o corpo e só não cai de volta na cama porque foi segurada a tempo.

\- Se você fizer isso de novo eu vou tirar o seu celular, Mina.

Ela ri da atitude da amiga, mas concorda em obedecer. Não queria prolongar ainda mais a recuperação por ter feito algo de errado.

Ela escova os dentes e volta imediatamente para a cama acompanhada pela amiga. Ficaram mais algum tempo deitadas e, perto do meio-dia, ligaram televisão para ver o jornal.

Claro que a notícia principal de hoje era a denúncia do crime e a promoção da campanha " _Can't Even Think Straight"._ Seria mentira dizer que Mina ficou surpresa quando comunicaram que o telejornal pagou muito caro para ser o primeiro a divulgar aquelas informações, ela sabia quanto eram valiosas, a única surpresa foi fazerem questão de ter o pessoal da _That Life_ falando ao vivo.

A primeira a aparecer, claro, foi Dahyun. Ela compartilhou que é uma das pessoas que saiu praticamente ilesa daquele atentado e contou suas memórias daquela noite. As japonesas assistiram orgulhosas a redatora falando de forma lúcida e tocante sobre uma experiência tão traumática para ela. Mina se arrependeu de ter ficado apreensiva que Dahyun não fosse dar conta do recado. _Por essas e outras que eu nunca preciso duvidar do meu pessoal._

Como representante oficial da empresa, Momo falou sobre a campanha e sobre a meta da equipe com aquele trabalho. Sem usar nenhuma palavra ou expressão que poderia ser usada com ela posteriormente, a secretária conseguiu retrucar a maior parte dos argumentos podres que leu sobre esse assunto e deixou bem claro que a empresa iria até o fim. Só descansariam depois de ver alguma mudança real acontecer.

Mina assistiu o discurso da amiga com um sorriso no rosto e bateu palminhas delicadas quando a amiga terminou seu discurso. Precisava falar com ela urgentemente.

_"Amiga você estava perfeita, eu amei seu discurso. Foi muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu poderia perfeito. Eu estou muito orgulhosa e com saudades de você, faz tempo que a gente não consegue sair decentemente."_

Ao soltar o celular ela viu o rosto emocionado de Sana. Depois de ver como Momo ensaiou e ficou ansiosa sobre as perguntas que teria que responder hoje, vê-la fazendo tudo tão bem e se sentindo tão a vontade na televisão a deixou muito feliz. Tão feliz que ela seria capaz de ficar com os olhos marejados se estivesse sozinha em casa.

\- Meu deus, Sana. Como você está...nem sei a palavra pra isso. Você está muito apaixonada, eu consigo ver na sua cara.

\- Em homenagem ao tema da campanha, eu vou te ensinar uma palavra bem LGBT pra explicar isso que você está tentando dizer, amiga: boiola. Eu estou completamente boiola por ela toda felizinha falando tudo certo na televisão, assumo.

\- Boiola...acho que a Chaeyoung fala isso de vez em quando, mas eu nunca entendi muito bem. 

\- Boiola é o que você está por ela também, inclusive.

Mina ergueu uma das sobrancelhas logo que entendeu o que Sana quis dizer. 

_Eu não cheguei ao ponto de ser tão óbvia assim._

\- Exagero. Eu estou muito feliz com ela, é verdade, mas calma lá. Não tô igual você.

\- Ainda, Myoui.

_Ainda._

_"Sério...você não precisa dormir aqui outra vez. Vai descansar."_

Foi a mensagem que Mina mandou mais uma vez insistindo que estava bem e que a fotografa não precisava dormir em sua casa. Não queria dar mais trabalho para ela, afinal de contas já estava praticamente pronta para dormir.

_"mas eu quero, você não manda em mim =P"_

_"Não é possível que você seja assim. Sério mesmo. E o que é =P?"_

Chaeyoung estava exausta, não podia negar, mas só o tanto que ela riu da confusão da japonesa já valeu o sono do dia inteiro. 

_"é um jeito sem emojis de mostrar a língua pra alguém, uma zombaria como diria quem fala tudo certinho igual você"_

Mina enrolou de propósito para responder a última mensagem. " _Eu não falo 'zombaria'. Não sempre."_

Apesar de sua teimosia, ela acabou cedendo e concordou que era melhor não passar uma noite sozinha ainda, até porque Sana também estava lotando seu celular de mensagens para saber como seria sua noite.

_"Mas você vai andando abrir a porta da sua casa para a Chae? Pelo amor de deus não tenta andar sem apoio ainda"_

Myoui só lembrou agora que não tinha contado um pequeno detalhe delas duas para a amiga.

" _Então...ela tem a chave da minha casa"_

Sana sentiu um grande alívio ao saber disso. Até Momo, que estava abraçada por trás dela assistindo uma série na televisão, notou como seu corpo relaxou de uma hora pra outra.

\- Ainda bem que a Mina foi esperta o suficiente para deixar uma chave com a Chae. Do jeito que ela tava com dor hoje ainda ela não ia conseguir andar direito até a porta - disse a modelo ingenuamente.

\- Amor...você sabe que não é por isso que a Chae tem a chave da casa dela, né? - Momo respondeu, estranhando que Sana não tenha notado a leve vergonha de Mina pela mensagem.

\- Como assim?

\- Ela provavelmente já tinha uma cópia antes do acidente. Elas dormem juntas direto, têm a chave da casa uma outra. Igual nós duas.

\- Eu te dei uma cópia da chave da minha casa em menos de um mês, né? Já tinha preguiça de descer as escadas toda vez que você vinha aqui desde a segunda semana de relacionamento.

\- Na época eu fiquei toda besta achando que era uma demonstração de afeto para, agora, descobrir que no fim das contas era só preguiça sua. Não sei porque eu ainda me surpreendo com isso - Momo fala de um jeitinho dramático.

Sana se vira na cama para abraçar a outra mulher de frente e beijar seu rosto até ter coragem de dizer o que era óbvio mas ainda não tinha saído diretamente de seus lábios. 

\- Eu te amo.

A secretária não conteve o sorriso ao ouvir essas palavras. Não conseguia colocar em palavras como aquilo a deixou derretida. Ela meio que já sabia há algum tempo mas a alegria desse momento não foi menor por conta disso. Foi um pouco maior, até. Tudo parecia perfeitamente verdadeiro.

\- Eu te amo muito. Sério. Não sei nem o que dizer, amor.

Sana não estava aguentando a alegria que sentia ao ver o rosto nitidamente surpreso mas estonteante da outra mulher.

\- Você fica linda quando sorri assim. Acho que essa é a minha visão preferida de você.

Momo apertou um pouco mais o corpo de Sana contra o seu naquele abraçado.

\- Obrigada por ter escolhido compartilhar a vida comigo. Eu sei que parece exagero, mas eu falo sério quando digo que nunca me senti tão à vontade com alguém na minha vida. Eu penso nisso com uma certa frequência, confesso.

Sana passa uma das mãos por entre os cabelos de trás da cabeça da outra mulher e começa a acariciar a região como bem sabia que ela gostava.

\- Momo...eu estava pensando nisso hoje. Eu nunca me vi com ninguém no futuro dessa forma antes de ter você na minha vida. Foi pensando nisso, aliás, que eu tomei vergonha na cara pra dizer que eu te amava de uma vez. Você é guerreira por me esperar tanto tempo.

\- Você demonstra de outras formas. De todas as formas que pode. Isso é lindo de se ver.

Sana se permite finalmente dar um beijo bem dado na mulher que finalmente conseguiu dizer que amava. _Essas palavras ainda parecem muito pouco perto do que ela é pra mim._

Não demorou para o beijo emocionado embalar e a noite caminhar em outra direção. A modelo apenas deitou por cima da outra mulher e deixou tudo acontecer em seu tempo, sem se preocupar com nada. 

As mãos quentes da secretária em sua pele por baixo das roupas eram um misto de conforto com uma vontade incontrolável de tirar tudo de uma vez para não haver barreiras entre elas, e foi isso que ela fez. Sem se preocupar com posições ou com como seria a visão daquela cena, Sana tomou a iniciativa de tirar seu pijama e prontamente foi seguida pela outra mulher. 

Hoje só queriam sentir o corpo uma outra, não fazer uma loucura ou sair muito da rotina.

O sexo hoje foi tudo que Sana sempre disse que não gostava muito: lento, cheio de carinho e sem falar mais nada, só ao som de suas respirações e gemidos baixos que escaparam algumas vezes - e, para sua surpresa, foi um dos melhores de sua vida.

Se é que não foi o melhor. 

Foi o mais inesquecível, com certeza. Tudo naquela noite tinha sido.

\- Será que é isso que hetero chama de fazer amor? 

Pelo visto Momo estava sentindo as mesmas coisas que ela em relação a essa noite, e, claro, só expressaria suas ideias por meio de um comentário como esses.

\- Momo...

A morena riu depois de perceber que seu comentário tinha sido completamente aleatório.

\- Foi mal, tava pensando nisso esses dias e parecia pertinente falar disso agora.

Sana se aconchegou mais perto e deu um selinho na boca sorridente de Momo antes de relaxar deitada em seu peito.

_Não dá pra por em palavras o quanto eu amo seu cérebro._

Mina estava quase dormindo quando ouviu o som da porta de sua casa abrindo e Chaeyoung dizendo que havia chegado.

\- Foi tudo bem hoje? - a japonesa pergunta ao ver o rosto cansado da outra mulher.

\- Foi um dia muito cheio e eu estou bem cansada, mas foi tudo bem. Você ficou bem hoje? A Sana já foi há muito tempo? Eu demorei pra conseguir deixar tudo em ordem, desculpa.

A CEO sentiu uma pontadinha em seu peito ao ver a preocupação da outra mulher.

\- Vem cá - Mina respondeu dando tapinhas na da cama.

A coreana ajoelhou na lateral da cama e deu um beijo em Mina antes de responder.

\- Eu preciso tomar banho antes, se eu deitar agora eu não levanto depois.

Chaeyoung se levantou e foi em direção ao espelho para tirar a maquiagem antes de ir para o banheiro.

\- Eu gostei da sua roupa - disse Mina, reparando só agora como ela estava bonita hoje.

\- Não era você que reclamava das minhas camisas e das calças largas?

\- Hoje em dia eu gosto. Combina com você.

Assim que estava com o rosto mais limpo, desabotoou a camisa e a pendurou num suporte da parede do quarto. Deixou a calça jeans num canto, pegou uma toalha em sua bolsa e foi finalmente tomar banho.

_A academia tem surtido efeito nela. Olha, as costas..._

Mina observou aquela cena tentando prestar atenção no filme que passava na televisão, mas sua mente só conseguia pensar que passaria pelo menos 15 dias sem poder tocar de verdade aquele corpo.

_Pelo menos não são 15 dias longe dela, são só 15 dias sem sexo._

A diretora batalhou contra o próprio cansaço para permanecer acordada até Chaeyoung sair do banho e finalmente se deitar ao seu lado. Ainda era relativamente cedo mas ambas só queriam dormir.

Assim que repousou o corpo na cama, a coreana já sentiu o braço da outra mulher a envolvendo numa conchinha. _Eu senti falta disso ontem._

\- Você pode deitar de lado, Myoui? Não vai remexer nada aí dentro, né?

Mina ri da delicadeza típica de Chaeyoung. _Nunca achei que fosse gostar tanto assim desse jeitinho._

\- Posso, está tranquilo. Pode relaxar. Você tem feito muito por mim esses dias, deixa eu te mimar um pouquinho também - enquanto dizia isso, Mina acariciava a lateral do corpo da fotógrafa de um jeito que fazia seus olhos pesarem de forma automática.

Era muito relaxante estar ali. Se sentia à vontade como se estivesse em casa.

\- Você faz carinho muito bem, parabéns.

\- Está aí um elogio que eu nunca recebi, Son.

\- Merece.

Myoui não resiste e se curva um pouco mais para deixar alguns beijos em sua nuca antes de arrumar o travesseiro e continuar suas carícias até ver que a outra mulher já tinha caído no sono.

Para não correr o risco de acordá-la durante a noite com seus espasmos, Mina então tirou delicadamente seu braço de cima do corpo dela e se ajeitou para dormir também - feliz e com o coração aquecido, diga-se de passagem.

_Que bom que insistiu para dormir aqui hoje. Espero que insista mais vezes._


	17. Ela me paga

_"Vou ver e te falo"_ foi a forma irônica com que Nayeon respondeu a última mensagem insistente de Mina, mas logo se deu conta de que ela não entenderia o meme e completou com " _É um meme viu, significa que muito provavelmente eu não vou fazer isso"._

 _"Por que, Nay? Ta com medo que eu dê em cima da sua namorada? Tô bem tranquila, nem tô pensando em gente atraente esses dias pro meu útero não se mexer muito"_ a CEO respondeu em tom de brincadeira, mas confessando uma verdade. Depois do infortúnio da semana passada, se pensasse demais em algo que a deixa excitada, as dores na pelve voltavam com tudo.

 _"Sifudê, Mina. Não é nada demais, eu só acho que não tem a menor chance dela ter tempo amanhã e não quero que pareça uma cobrança"_ respondeu a ex-modelo depois de se chocar com o deboche da amiga. _Nem toda arrebentada ela para de ser assim._

_"Ah, miga, tudo bem, sem problemas. Se ela não tiver tempo mesmo, você pode vir sozinha se estiver entediada. Não aguento mais ficar em casa sem fazer nada"_

_"Obrigada, miga <3 vou ver como vai estar amanhã. Se cuida aí e vê se não dá muito pro seus ovários não explodirem de novo"_

Assim que enviou a mensagem, Nayeon ouviu batidinhas familiares em sua porta.

 _Só ela faz esse ritmo bobo_ _pra bater aqui._

Ela confirmou suas suspeitas ao abrir a porta de casa e dar de cara com a namorada sorrindo como a pessoa mais animada do mundo apesar do dia puxado. _Esse é meu sorriso preferido._

Era uma visita surpresa. Ela amava surpresas.

Como de costume, a modelo não deixou nem Nayeon dar boa noite antes de agarrar seu corpo num abraço apertado e encher seu rosto e se pescoço de beijinhos estalados que sempre a faziam rir. Detalhe: elas tinham se visto há apenas dois dias. O tempo, entretanto, nunca pareceu importar pra ela. Estando há poucos dias ou há semanas sem vê-la, a modelo sempre fazia questão de mostrar como ficava feliz por estar com ela.

\- Vim te ver. Estava com saudades de você, meu amor - Jeongyeon fala, enfim, antes de voltar se aninhar em seu pescoço.

\- Percebi. O jeito que você me agarra como se o mundo fosse acabar toda vez que você me vê demonstra bem isso - Nayeon responde com uma certa dificuldade, porque sentia muitas cócegas quando a namorada fazia esse tipo de coisa. _Certeza que ela faz isso de propósito._

\- É a emoção, não consigo me contar. Não tem como não descompensar toda vez que eu me dou conta de que uma mulher tão linda quanto você me ama e realmente é minha namorada.

A influencer sempre fingia não acreditava e revirava os olhos quando Jeongyeon dizia esse tipo de coisa, mas, a bem da verdade, no fundo sabia que aquilo era um jeito bobo da modelo dizer que estava muito feliz de estarem bem e juntas depois de tantas barreiras que a vida colocou, o que era lindo de se pensar.

Fora que era só o jeitinho dela mesmo. _O jeitinho mais apaixonante do mundo._

\- Falando assim parece que eu sou uma princesa, Jeong.

\- Você é a minha princesa.

\- Ah, pronto...

Jeongyeon voltou a beijar o pescoço da outra mulher, o que a fez soltar um misto de gritinho com uma gargalhada mais escandalosa do que ela planejava - mas tudo bem. Não se importava se os vizinhos ouviriam ou não.

_Ela está feliz, é fácil de perceber. Isso já mais que o suficiente pra mim._

Esse apelidinho de "princesa" nasceu numa brincadeira, mas até que representava bem a realidade. Nayeon ama de receber toda essa atenção e ser tratada de forma cuidadosa até demais. Faz parte dela ser assim e nada melhor que alguém tão entregue para nutrir esse seu lado.

Essa necessidade de atenção sempre foi o ponto em que tudo desandava em seus outros relacionamentos, mas nesse parece que o encaixe foi mais natural.

Simplesmente era pra ser. Nayeon nunca tinha visto algo parecido. Para ela, relacionamentos sempre foram sinônimo de muito sofrimento inerente e inevitável, mas tem visto que não precisa ser assim. _Por incrível que pareça pode existir alguém que me conhece tão bem e ainda me ama._

Nessa noite elas, como sempre, ficaram conversando sobre a vida enquanto Jeongyeon cozinhava e, após o jantar, deitaram juntas no sofá para tentar começar algum filme novo - o que nunca dava certo, pois nunca encontravam algo que chamasse atenção e acabavam reassistindo os mesmos episódios de _Friends_.

\- Que horas você tem que sair amanhã? - a ex-modelo perguntou em meio às falas já quase decoradas dos personagens.

\- Eu cancelei o trabalho de amanhã, não aguentava mais olhar para a cara das pessoas daquela empresa. Agora que eu renovei o contrato para um bem mais frouxo eu tenho liberdade pra mudar algumas coisas de dia e joguei esse pro fim da semana.

Ela falava isso num tom de orgulho que fazia até os olhos da namorada brilharem. _Tem que ser muito boa pra chegar no patamar de poder fazer isso num mercado tão competitivo quanto o de modelo._

_Ela é tudo de bom mesmo._

\- Quer conhecer a Mina? Ela tá afastada uns dias pelo médico e chamou a gente para ir lá amanhã.

Não sabia exatamente porque, mas Nayeon ficou um pouco nervosa ao fazer essa pergunta. Ao mesmo tempo que queria apresentá-la às amigas, tinha receio de estar forçando a barra de alguma forma. _E se ela achar que é cedo demais? E se parecer que na primeira oportunidade eu já quero sair "marcando território"? Eu juro que não é nada disso dessa vez. E se ela..._

\- Eu deveria me preocupar com o fato de que a primeira amiga sua que eu vou conhecer é a sua ex? - Jeongyeon pergunta com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas de forma caricata.

As duas dão uma risadinha da situação. O nervoso já tinha passado.

\- Não. É uma amizade normal, eu prometo - ela diz afundando um pouco mais a cabeça no colo da namorada.

\- Então tá bom - ela responde antes de dar mais um selinho na dona da casa - vai ser uma honra conhecer seus amigos, amor. Finalmente eu posso fazer isso por nós. Estou muito feliz.

Nayeon não disfarçou o sorriso 

\- Eu também, principalmente porque isso significa que você retomou as rédeas da sua vida. Parabéns, meu amor. Não foi fácil encarar aquela empresa, mas você pode tudo. Já provou isso mais de uma vez.

Jeongyeon estava mesmo sentindo que era capaz de tudo ultimamente. Tinha o contrato que queria, uma noite livre com uma mulher que ela amava muito e uma expectativa incrível de futuro pela frente. Nada poderia pará-la agora. _Obrigada por todo o apoio, vovó. Tudo que eu conquistei foi por você. Espero que saiba disso onde quer que você esteja._

\- Se eu aguento você, eu aguento qualquer coisa, Nay - ela fala, cortando um pouco os pensamentos emotivos.

\- Tava bom demais pra ser verdade.

_E continua sendo._   
  
  
  
  


Chaeyoung estava se acabando de trabalhar ultimamente e, depois de muita insistência de Mina, decidiu dormir alguns dias em sua casa mesmo. Precisava urgentemente descansar e ela não conseguia parar quieta perto da outra mulher, queria fazer tudo por ela. 

Mina tentou não se focar muito na estranheza que estava sendo a primeira noite sem a fotógrafa desde o dia que acabou na emergência, não aceitava por nada que era possível já estar sentindo a falta dela. _Não. Eu não sou assim. Um dia não muda nada, ela precisa descansar e vai ser até bom um pouco de distância. A conchinha faz falta, mas né...normal. Todo mundo sentiria falta disso. Não tem amor aqui ainda._

Nesta noite, Momo decidiu que seria ela a fazer companhia para Mina e cuidou da amiga como se fosse um bichinho de estimação até a hora de dormir. Pipoca, algum filme qualquer na televisão, fofocas do trabalho...ela tudo que mais gostava nessa noite. Até uma sessão da cafuné a CEO ganhou.

\- Quem te vê toda encolhida recebendo carinho assim não imagina que você passa os dias de repouso pendurada no celular escrevendo respostas para comentários escrotos na campanha, Minari. Confesso que eu ri muito de alguns, já pensou em fazer parte da coluna de humor da Dahyun? - Momo pergunta com a mão deslizando por entre os cabelos da amiga deitada com a cabeça em seu colo.

\- Ai, Momoring...haja paciência. As pessoas não tem noção da gravidade de algumas coisas que elas falam. Tinha gente até falando que o cara foi um enviado, que o incêndio estava sendo coisa divina na vida desses jovens, pra eles "se repensarem" e seguirem o caminho da igreja. Eu estava quase respondendo esses aí com um "vai tomar no cu", além de escrotos eles conseguem manchar até o nome da própria igreja - Mina desabafa.

\- Coisa divina seria se eu tivesse um cacetete e uma pessoas dessas na minha frente. Ia ser uma benção lindíssima, uma obra de Deus na vida delas. Não tenho paciência pra isso.

Momo sempre fazia esse tipo de piada mas Mina sabia que, nem que tivesse a chance, ela seria capaz de machucar alguém. Nem mesmo alguém que merecesse muito, diga-se de passagem.

\- Mas chega de falar de gente burra, Mina. Não é hora pra se estressar. Me conta...como foi se casar com a Chaeyoung esses dias, miga?

\- Casar? - uma das sobrancelhas da diretora prontamente se ergueu.

\- É, vocês ficaram mais de uma semana morando juntas, né? Dormindo juntinhas e dividindo os cômodos. Bem casadinhas mesmo, uma graça! - a secretária diz essa frase com um sorrisinho forçado no rosto e termina dando batidinhas no topo da cabeça da amiga, que claramente se estressou com a ideia.

_Eu nunca vou casar. Não preciso disso._

_Não que pareça ruim morar com ela, mas não necessário._

\- Você bebeu, é? Sabe que eu não faço essas coisas, vida de casada não é pra mim - a empresária responde no automático.

\- Ai lá vem o "mimimi" de lobo solitário da empresária jovem de sucesso...

\- Não é "mimimi" nenhum, tenho nem tempo de planejar uma coisa dessas. Ela só ficou aqui pra me fazer companhia, nada demais.

\- E vocês dormiam juntas?

\- Sim.

\- Ficavam de afago antes de dormir?

\- Sim, ninguém é de ferro.

\- Comiam juntas?

\- Sim... - Myoui já estava começando a se preocupar com as próprias respostas, mas mantinha sua pose séria.

\- Tinham briguinhas sobre deixar a toalha molhada em cima da cama ou sobre como uma fazia bagunça?

\- Sim, você não tem ideia, ela chega em casa e nunca lembra de deixar o sapato na porta. Até escrevi um aviso pra ela não se esquecer.

_Coitada, tá até mudando a casa por ela e não se enxerga. Gay apaixonada e cabeça dura é foda._

\- Não sei do que você está falando, Hirai. Aliás...casada está você, né? Vocês não ficam separadas mais.

\- A diferença é que eu não disfarço e a Sana tenta mas não consegue. Você finge que não vê, mas eu sei que você é uma boiola. Aliás, você não sabe o que isso significa, né? Boiola significa...

\- Eu sei, a Sana me explicou - Mina corta torcendo para que a amiga não se atenha a essa informação.

\- Então ela também te disse que você está assim pela Chaeyoung? Olha, Mina...tenho más notícias para a sua negação. 

\- Isso sim que é "mimimi", Hirai.

\- Tadinha, tudo bem, eu entendo a negação, mas ainda bem que já passei dessa fase. E, pra sua informação, a gente vai casar mesmo se tudo der certo, sim. Em breve.

A enorme interrogação surgiu automaticamente no rosto de Mina. _Tudo_ _o que? Como assim em breve? Casamento?_

\- Calma, que? Como assim? - ela, pasma, pergunta.

\- Então...eu vou propor para a Sana que a gente vá morar junto. A gente fala sobre isso as vezes, ela também quer, mas, a conhecendo bem, eu sei que se não tiver um "pedido" ou uma conversa mais enfática, ela não vai sair do lugar.

Myoui estava em choque, não poderia negar, mas ela estava eufórica ao mesmo tempo. A felicidade das amigas era tudo pra ela. _Já estou preparando até o convite da festa._

\- Momo...posso confessar uma coisa? Eu amo como vocês duas se amam. A Sana falou umas coisas super emotivas sobre você também esses dias e eu precisava dizer isso. Eu estou muito feliz, amiga. Parabéns!

Ela se levantou num tranco da cama para abraçar a amiga mas logo se arrependeu disso. As dores não perdoavam. _Pelo menos eu consegui tirar as costas da cama, antes doía até mais e eu não chegava nem na metade do caminho._

Depois de uma pequena bronca de Momo e uma rápida discussão, ela se deitaram lado a lado na cama e voltaram a conversar.

\- Sinceramente, não sei como duas cabeças duras conseguem se dar tão bem. Como você e a poc da Chaeyoung ainda não se esganaram ainda? - Momo diz com um semblante emburra, porém já se virando e esticando um dos braços para fazer carinho na cabeça da amiga.

\- Ah, meu bem...a gente se esgana direto, na verdade. A gente bate boca pelo menos algumas vezes por dia, mas nunca chega a ser uma coisa grave. É meio parecido com o jeito que eu bato boca com você a Sana na verdade, normalmente é uma fazendo alguma coisa que não deveria e a outra dizendo que ela tem que se cuidar melhor. Normal.

Momo a encarou com sua típica expressão de deboche, o que estressou um pouco mais a CEO. _Tá fazendo essa cara por que? Não é nada demais._

\- O seu normal é gostar de espaço e não dar palpite na vida de ninguém. Isso aí que você tá me falando me cheira a amor, minha filha.

\- E me cheira a um problema eu exclusivamente nosso, Hirai.

Momo ri da clara irritação da amiga.

\- Aliás...a Chaeyoung ter a sua chave foi uma pala insuperável, Myoui. Amei ficar sabendo disso.

\- Tudo uma questão de praticidade - ela responde de forma simples, típica da empresária fazendo pose.

_A coitada acha que, além de se enganar, pode me enganar. Reconheço a bicha apaixonada a quilômetros de distância._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Pro telefone um dos capangas conversava com seu mandante antes dele ter que esconder o celular dos vigias._

_\- Então, resumindo, quer que eu a ameace até ela concordar em pelo menos desmentir a maior parte das acusações?_

_\- Sim, mas não a mate de cara. Ela vale muito dinheiro e podemos nos aproveitar disso. Só apele para tanto se tiver certeza que vai conseguir fugir de lá e que vai poder ameaçar quem assumir seu cargo também. Essa puta me paga, estava tudo certo até ela decidir meter as mãos nessa história._

_\- Ela vai, eu garanto. Mas me fala uma coisa, pelo que eu estou vendo ela não fica sozinha em casa, como quer que eu faça?_

_\- Das informações que caçaram dela, está em recuperação de algum problema de saúde mas em cerca de duas semanas já deve voltar à rotina normal. Tenha certeza que ela está sozinha em casa pra isso, esses ricos sempre tem um segurança escondido._

_\- Beleza, chefe. Perfeito. Vou te dando as notícias e você vai separando a minha parte._

_\- Combinado._


	18. Feliz aniversário

O pequeno encontro entre ela, Nayeon, Jeongyeon e Chaeyoung, que havia chegado mais tarde aquele dia, foi ótimo, para a alegria de Mina. Já conhecia a modelo de nome, mas conhecê-la pessoalmente e ver de perto como Nayeon estava feliz ao lado dela alegrou a semana da CEO, que há poucos dias tinha voltado a trabalhar.

Nas primeiras aparições públicas que fez, teve que repetir pelo menos uma centena de vezes que não iria explicar que problema de saúde a tinha afastado temporariamente de suas atividades. Boatos absurdos se espalharam, tinham pessoas até mesmo dizendo que ela havia morrido e tinham colocado outra pessoa muito parecida no lugar, mas ela não ia desmentir nada. Não ia se humilhar dessa forma. Nem sabia ao certo se um rompimento de cisto ovariano deixaria muito na cara ou não que foi um acidente durante uma relação sexual, mas não importava. Alguém poderia sacar isso.

Aliás, sua vida sexual como um todo já tinha sido mais exposta do que ela desejava nos últimos dias. Algumas fotos suas com Chaeyoung e até com pessoas de seu passado estavam rodando a internet agora mesmo, como ela imaginou que aconteceria por denunciar um crime daquelas proporções mesmo. Fez um pacto consigo mesma de que não surtaria por comentários sobre ela e conversou muito com a fotógrafa, que já estava um pouco mais acostumada àquilo que ela. _Ela lida com tudo isso de um jeito tão maduro que me chocou, de verdade. Nunca se sabe o que esperar dela._

_Eu gosto disso._

E, hoje, em especial, nada e nenhum problema estragaria sua noite. Amanhã era aniversário de Chaeyoung e a festa já começaria meia-noite em ponto.

Um fato que a acompanha desde criança é que Myoui, apesar de detestar várias datas comemorativas, em especial as da empresa, ama aniversários. Ama fazer aniversário e ama comemorar o aniversário das pessoas que ela gosta - mesmo que, eventualmente, a própria pessoa não goste tanto assim. A ideia de se ter um dia para comemorar a vida a animava como poucas coisas. 

Ela já estava a caminho da casa da outra mulher e, para seu desespero interno, sorriu quase o caminho inteiro. Ela sabia que a outra mulher estava animada também, e nem era só por conta de seu aniversário. A animação de Mina a contagiou como poucas coisas tinham feito nos últimos tempos. 

Aquela seria uma boa noite.

_Isso porque ela nem sabe que as minhas semanas de abstinência pelo cisto rompido já acabaram._

Chegando lá, ela deu alguns beijinhos e se jogou no abraço apertado da fotógrafa, que estava morrendo de saudades de momentos assim. _Uma noite de paz, apenas._

\- Quer seu presente agora ou depois? - a japonesa perguntou sorridente, olhando bem nos olhos de Chaeyoung.

_Ela sorri até com os olhos._

\- Você não fez isso, Myoui...você tinha me dito que não ia comprar nada, embuste.

\- Claro que eu comprei, não seja idiota. Mas é besteirinha, você vai ver. É uma coisa que eu sei que você queria comprar faz tempo mas esquecia toda vez.

\- Deixa pra depois, dá azar abrir presente de aniversário antes.

Nem ela acreditava nisso, mas queria manter a tradição. E queria beijar mais um pouco antes de mais nada, claro.

O começo da noite foi bem tranquilo. Jantaram juntas, como de costume, e ficaram de deitadas no sofá. Como hoje era o dia dela, Chaeyoung foi intencionalmente mimada a noite inteira e ficou por dentro da conchinha enquanto assistiam um filme na televisão. Em determinado ponto da história, Myoui já estava entendiada com o clichê e se distraiu observando o desenho da tatuagem no ombro da fotógrafa. Era mais recente e bem maior que as outras.

_Não tenho ideia do que seja isso mas ficou lindo nela._

Era uma gaiola de pássaro, um tanto abstrata, presa no que parecia um caule delicado de uma florzinha. Era um desenho tão leve em sua forma que, apesar dessa imagem de uma coisa que aprisiona, de certa forma, transmitia uma sensação de paz.

Num impulso, Mina passou a mão sobre o desenho, o que chamou a atenção da fotógrafa.

\- Que foi? Me chamou? - ela perguntou, já um pouco sonolenta.

\- Não...só me distraí com a sua tatuagem. Desculpa por te desconcentrar, Chae.

\- Eu já nem sei mais o que está acontecendo ali - a fotógrafa comenta sobre o filme, tirando uma risadinha de Mina.

Chaeyoung se vira um pouco no sofá para chegar com o rosto mais perto do da outra mulher. Era confortável vê-la tão de perto assim, em especial quando sorria daquela forma.

\- De onde saiu esse desenho? - a diretora pergunta, fazendo um carinho na região.

\- Eu que fiz. Fiquei pensando esses dias...eu sempre digo que preso muito por liberdade e tal, sempre disse que nunca iria casar e que, se possível, passaria a vida viajando, solta por aí. 

\- É a sua cara falar essas coisas - Myoui comenta.

\- É verdade, mas acho que só dizia isso por medo de ter os pés no chão. Tinha medo de não me achar em nada e pensava que seria mais fácil viver cada hora de um jeito para nunca ter que cair numa rotina. Isso me parecia o fim do mundo, mas, quanto mais o tempo passa e eu me vejo numa rotina até que bem puxada de trabalho e vida pessoal, mais eu noto que estou muito feliz assim. Boa parte da culpa disso é sua, claro, mas tem mais fatores.

O coração da CEO acelerou um pouco com a declaração repentina. _A culpa é ser assim, não consigo me afastar de você._

\- A rotina tem sido como uma gaiolinha inocente, que é o que eu quis mostrar nesse desenho - ela continua a explicação - é uma gaiola vazada, dá para ver o mundo ao redor, não aliena de tudo, e é uma gaiola viva, que vai mudando conforme a planta cresce. No fim das contas é uma coisa fixa, mas não tanto. Me parece confortável. O que você tinha pensado olhando pra ela?

_Nossa...como ela pensa em tudo isso?_

\- Eu senti uma coisa leve também, apesar da imagem da gaiola. Faz todo sentido. Combina com você mais ainda agora, com certeza. Ela ficou linda, parabéns pelo desenho.

Mina estava apaixonada por aquela figura, que tão bem representava a aura da fotógrafa. _Logo eu me apaixonando por algo, ou alguém, tão abstrato assim._

Foi natural depois de toda essa conversa que um beijo apaixonado embalasse. A atração física sempre foi um fator importante entre elas, mas a intensidade do desejo que Mina sentia toda vez que a outra mulher começava a falar aquelas coisas que eram tão a cara dela não se comparava a nada mais. Era uma questão de conexão. As pessoas ficam especialmente lindas falando dos assuntos que elas amam.

Já com as mãos por dentro da blusa dela, a coreana nota o que estava fazendo e para por um segundo, só para se certificar. Não queria machucá-la nunca mais.

\- Você já pode... - ela não conseguiu nem terminar a frase.

\- Posso - a japonesa responde certeira.

As duas já sabiam onde aquilo ia acabar.

Uma a uma as peças foram ficando no chão. Como já era típico delas, a brincadeira começou ali no sofá mesmo. Foram devagar porque, apesar de já estar liberada, Mina ainda sentia o corpo um pouco diferente do habitual, mas logo já se entenderam por completo.

_A imagem dela assim, sem roupa, sem maquiagem e de cabelo preso, nunca vai cansar._

Não sabia se era a entrega com que a japonesa sempre fazia tudo para dar prazer a ela ou simplesmente a excitação que naturalmente acontecia ao ver a forma como seu belo corpo se movia, mas algo naquela noite a lembrou porque foi tão fácil se entregar para aquela diretora com cara de chata que conheceu há cerca de um ano.

Por um instante ela desejou que aquele sentimento fosse eterno.

O prazer físico que aquela boca quente e as mãos delicadas porém certeiras da japonesa logo tiraram Chaeyoung de seus devaneios, o que não era ruim, definitivamente. Conhecer alguém que era capaz de, em um curto período de tempo, deixá-la completamente nostálgica e excitada era o tipo de coisa que parecia impossível para ela na vida adulta, mas estava errada.

_Ainda bem que estava errada._

Algum tempo depois, as duas estavam sem roupa na cama da fotógrafa, já exaustas por todo o esforço físico que nem notaram que tinham feito enquanto ainda estavam muito sedentas por mais. Mina olhou no relógio e, finalmente, já era meia-noite.

_Por que eu amo tanto saber que é aniversário dela? Eu amo aniversários em geral, mas com certeza o que eu estou sentindo agora é diferente do que se fosse o de qualquer outra pessoa._

_Não sei nem por que estou me perguntando isso. Eu sei porque._

_Talvez seja hora de dizer isso de uma vez._

Ela se deitou por cima do corpo de Chaeyoung, que também olhou para o relógio e entendeu o motivo da atitude repentina da outra mulher.

\- Feliz aniversário, meu amor - Mina fala baixinho com o rosto próximo ao dela.

Chaeyoung sabia que não tinha sido planejado, mas aquelas duas palavras foram o presente de aniversário perfeito. A emoção que sentiu escapou por sua expressão facial, que mudou completamente.

\- Seu amor? - ela pergunta um pouco alegre demais.

O sorriso bobo acabou com a compostura de Mina.

\- Sim, claro. E quer saber mais? - a japonesa aproxima um pouco mais sua boca da orelha da fotógrafa, que a abraça um pouco mais forte ao começar a ouvir os sussurros - Eu te amo.

Chaeyoung sentiu a boca secar e o coração palpitar num segundo. Parecia bom demais pra ser verdade.

_Esse já foi o melhor desejo de feliz aniversário da minha vida._

\- Eu te amo também. Muito. Queria dizer isso há muito tempo, pra ser sincera, mas eu tinha medo da sua reação. Você tem me feito muito bem e não queria colocar nada a perder - ela confessa.

\- Você não vai me perder.

Mais uma vez elas se beijam quase sem perceber. As coisas entre elas já não eram mais pensadas. Talvez amor fosse mesmo essa certeza e conforto que sentiam uma nos braços da outra assim.  
  
  
  
  


Pouco mais de uma hora depois, já de banhadas e deitadas juntas para dormir, Chaeyoung se lembra de um detalhe que tinha ficado em aberto mais cedo.

\- Qual era o meu presente, no fim das contas?

_Não que precise de mais nada. Não preciso de mais nada por muito tempo depois disso tudo._

\- Uma coisa que você pegou nas mãos e nem percebeu - Mina respondeu com uma risadinha.

A fotógrafa a encara curiosa. _Ela e seus joguinhos._

\- Como assim?

\- Você não notou nada de diferente em mim hoje? Provavelmente não porque você tava concentrada em outras coisas, mas vai que...

Cada milímetro do corpo de Mina passou por sua mente agora, mas nada parecia diferente do normal.

\- Não tenho ideia.

\- Era o top. Eu sei que você queria um top básico preto da Calvin Klein e eu vim com ele pra te fazer uma surpresinha, mas nem lembrei disso na hora. O tesão foi maior.

_Realmente...eu queria muito esse top, mas não tinha condição de olhar pra isso hoje._

Chaeyoung deu uma risadinha, mas concordou com a cabeça. Nem ela, que tanto repara nessas coisas, sequer pensou sobre a lingerie dela hoje. Toda sua atenção estava na mulher que agora tinha plena certeza que a amava de volta.

_Já tinha certeza, mas agora posso dizer isso em voz alta._

As duas dormiram em paz naquela noite.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Enquanto isso, do lado de fora da residência de Myoui, o homem que planejava ameaçá-la terminava de planejar cada pedaço do plano.

Ia acabar com ela sem matá-la, porque tudo que seu chefe não queria é que, além de tudo, aquela garota que achava que sabia alguma coisa da vida ainda virasse mártir da causa que o deixava com asco.

Não sabia quão difícil seria convencê-la, mas já tinha seu número de celular e já sabia mais ou menos que horas ela chegaria em casa.

O plano era simples.

Ligaria dizendo o que queria e que estava armado ali do lado de fora de sua casa. Avisaria que ele tinha como fugir dali caso ela demorasse demais para atendê-lo tentando avisar alguém, mas que voltaria quando ela menos esperasse também. As coisas poderiam ser resolvidas de formas pacífica ou nem tanto assim, ela que decide. 

Ou limpava a barra do ex-político, ou nunca mais teria paz.

_Vai ser uma conversa interessante, só espero não assustar demais. Odeio mulher que faz chilique._   
  
  
  
  
  


Na manhã seguinte, Mina levantou cedo sem acordar a outra mulher e providenciou um café da manhã surpresa para ela. Apesar de fingir que não, Mina sabia de cor as coisas que a aniversariante mais gostava, então estava tudo perfeito quando ela acordou.

Chaeyoung apenas não podia crer que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. _É bom demais pra ser verdade._

_Espero que nada de muito ruim aconteça em troca disso tudo._

\- Vai encontrar seus amigos hoje, né? - Mina pergunta enquanto elas comem.

\- Sim, e eu ficaria muito feliz se você fosse também. Se não der, tudo bem, mas não tenha vergonha deles, por favor. No máximo eles vão falar uma bostinha ou outra, mas releve.

\- Claro que vou. Tudo bem que eu já te roubei por uma noite, mas acho que eles não se importam de dividir sua atenção mais um pouco.

\- Como assim?

\- Ah...eu sei que você sempre passa a virada da meia noite do seu aniversário com eles, mas esse ano eu te roubei nesse momento. Você não teve que desmarcar nada com eles por causa de mim, teve? - Myoui perguntou, numa súbita insegurança de ter mudado os planos da coreana sem querer.

A fotógrafa sentiu o coração palpitar mais um pouco dessa vez. _Tudo foi perfeito, mas ela ainda se preocupa com ter estragado alguma coisa._

_Seu coração é lindo, Myoui. Já provou isso mais de uma vez._

Passou uma das mãos por trás da cabeça da japonesa e a trouxe um pouco mais perto para falar o que queria.

\- Não...foi perfeito ontem. Eu não queria ter passado esse momento com mais ninguém. Estava com saudades de você.

\- Eu também estava.

Mina se aproxima e deixa um longo selinho, que é cortado pela outra mulher que tinha se lembrado de uma coisa e precisava compartilhar.

\- Eu me comprei um presente de aniversário também, esqueci de te contar ontem.

\- O que foi?

\- Uma viagem pra França. Tem bons vinhos lá, não?

Mina estranhou a escolha dela, normalmente Chaeyoung preferia lugares mais estranho para viajar sozinha, mas não criticaria também. A França era seu país favorito.

\- Sim...conheço lugares ótimos para indicar, inclusive.

\- E se você fosse comigo ao invés de me indicar? - Chaeyoung pergunta esperançosa.

_Agora que eu entendi onde ela queria chegar._

\- Parece uma ótima ideia - ela responde, sorrindo muito.

\- Sem pressa, tire férias quando puder e a gente vai.

A diretora estava muito feliz. Por ela, pelo aniversário, pela esperança do futuro entre elas...estava tudo certo, finalmente.

Quando já estavam saindo de casa, Mina a abraça mais uma vez e beija seu rosto.

\- Depois do trabalho eu vou passar em casa e vou para a sua, tudo bem?

\- Claro. Te espero por lá.

No caminho inteiro até a empresa, Mina só conseguia pensar em como seria legal estar entre os amigos da fotógrafa. Provavelmente veria um lado diferente dela, estava contente por isso.

Hoje nada, ou quase nada, poderia abalar o seu humor.


	19. Grande coisa

Trabalhar aquele dia parecia muito mais fácil que o normal para a fotógrafa.

De tudo que Mina poderia ter feito em seu aniversário, definitivamente aquela conversa era a coisa mais inesperada e simples possível, mas não poderia ter sido melhor. Chaeyoung sentia algo parecido com a energia de quando se apaixonou adolescente pela primeira vez, mas era diferente. Era mais real, menos assustador...

Era bem melhor. Essa é a verdade.

Delas, que nunca foram grande coisa, só duas pessoas que se conheceram melhor jogando "eu nunca", nasceu um amor tão melhor que os outros que ela já viveu que, até que enfim, a coreana sentia que estava entendendo por que as pessoas sentem vontade de morar juntas e dividir a vida com alguém. 

Sentimentos que as pessoas tratam como corriqueiros nunca fizeram tanto sentido em sua cabeça. Essa coisa de procurar por um amor, de querer casar não era algo natural para ela, não dá para ter como objetivo de vida algo que depende tanto de outra pessoa. Parecia uma coisa aprendida, não uma vontade genuína. Sempre achou que a maioria dos casais que ela conheceu ao longo de sua vida e que seguiram esses passos, não queriam de fato estar juntos, só queriam ter alguém minimamente aceitável para encaixar em seu padrão ideal e viver essas coisas que acreditavam precisar viver.

_Não tem nada de errado em viver assim se a pessoa quiser, mas eu me recuso._

_E que bom que recusei._

Ela e Mina nunca dariam certo se precisassem se encaixar em alguma coisa, e talvez isso que ela mais amasse nas duas.

Chaeyoung só se deu conta de que sorria para o nada quando Dahyun a tirou de seus devaneios com um abraço. Ela abraçou a amiga que agora estava de cabelo cinza e ganhou um grande beijo estalado em sua bochecha, o que a fez rir mais ainda.

\- Feliz aniversário, miga! - Dahyun diz com uma voz mais aguda do que pretendia, estava feliz demais por ela para se conter.

A redatora sabia da viagem para Paris que a amiga estava planejando, e, a julgar pelo tanto que a amiga parecia feliz nesse dia, sabia que o convite tinha sido bem recebido pela japonesa.

\- Obrigada, meu amor. Você vai na minha festa hoje né, piranha? - Chaeyoung pergunta só para ouvir mais uma vez que Dahyun estaria mesmo lá. Estava muito animada para a segunda comemoração.

\- Óbvio, sapatão de araque. Diferente de você eu não esqueço das minhas amigas. Você nem viu as mensagens no grupo que todo mundo mandou meia noite, tava transando, né, filha da puta? - Dahyun pergunta dando risada, ainda sem se desgarrar do abraço da amiga.

_Ficou tão na cara assim?_

As duas finalmente se soltaram e sentaram no sofá para continuar a conversa.

\- Tava, foi maravilhoso. Foi o melhor aniversário da minha vida, não vou nem mentir. Por todos os fatores envolvidos.

\- Safada - Dahyun respondeu - mas fez mais do que certo. Nunca passei a virada do meu aniversário transando, mas a virada do último ano novo a gente passou. Indico, é divertido.

De fato, não parecia uma má ideia.

_Fazer isso em Paris, então..._

Chaeyoung riu sozinha para o teto pensado em quando amava sua vida no momento.

Ela e a redatora riram mais um pouco falando besteira até Dahyun citar o nome da namorada e despertar uma curiosidade na amiga.

\- Como será que vai ser quando a Mina e a Tzuyu se conhecerem fora do hospital? Será que vai ser estranho? - a fotógrafa questiona.

\- A Tzuyu não vai nem chegar perto da Mina, tá com medinho de deixá-la desconfortável, mas eu duvido um pouco que a Mina vá se importar. O que você acha?

_A Mina não poderia se importar menos com essas coisas._

\- Acho que a Mina não vai ficar com vergonha dela, na real que acho que ela até quer conhecer a Tzuyu. Ela gostou de como ela trabalha, disse que ela é super prática, não enrola, é mega profissional. Ou seja, ela amou. Já tem certeza que vão se dar bem. Eu concordo, sinceramente.

\- Se isso são as coisas que a Mina valoriza numa pessoa, como ela te aguenta, Son? - a amiga pergunta cutucando sua costela.

\- Sei lá, minha filha. O importante é que aguenta.

_O importante é que ela ama._

Mina viu de longe, pela janela do escritório da secretária, que Momo estava com um semblante um pouco triste. Ela estava sendo alvo de críticas muito ferrenhas desde que começou a aparecer mais em público e isso não estava fazendo nada bem para ela. Na última entrevista que deu, infelizmente, cometeu um pequeno deslize de pronúncia de uma palavra e pessoal de péssima índole não a perdoaram. Leu tantos comentários maldosos que quase começou a chorar hoje mais cedo.

As pessoas desvalorizaram tanto o que ela disse pela forma com que usou as palavras que ela começou a duvidar da própria capacidade cognitiva.

Ela mesma disse que, por essas e outras, ela sempre preferiu se esconder por trás da imagem escudo de Mina, que lia esses comentários e apenas sentia raiva de quem os escrevia. Momo, por outro lado, tentava fazer piada com aquilo, mas ficava muito magoada. Guardou tanto para si aqueles sentimentos que acabou despejando tudo de uma vez.

Mina estava indo em direção ao escritório da amiga, mas logo viu que Sana estava lá. Ela parecia cansada, um tanto decepcionada talvez. Poderia parecer mal sinal, mas confiava que elas estavam se resolvendo.

A modelo não se conformava que Momo se deixava levar por essas coisas. Elas chegaram a ter uma briga quando o drama todo veio à tona, porque Momo já sentia um peso enorme em suas costas, só queria alguém para dizer que estava tudo bem e que era tudo que diziam dela era mentira, mas Sana nunca seria essa pessoa. A modelo apenas afirmou que não ia passar a mão na cabeça da namorada, que se abater com aquilo não era uma coisa aceitável, mas que estava ao lado dela para ajudá-la a melhorar no que precisasse para não se deixar levar tão fácil assim.

Aquilo machucou o coração da secretária na hora, tanto que ela pediu um tempo para pensar antes de continuar a conversa, mas fez muito mais sentido depois de pensar por algumas horas. É fácil ser a pessoa que é só um colo para alguém, é fácil sustentar uma relação assim. Se Sana apenas a consolasse toda vez que aquilo acontecia, Momo sabia que a cada dia mais se apoiaria emocionalmente nela e que nunca teria coragem de encará-la quando fosse necessário por medo de perder aquele refúgio, mas a loira se importava demais com ela para isso. Queria ver Momo inteira e forte o suficiente para andar com as próprias pernas, como ela sempre fez, diferente do que comentários de pessoas que provavelmente nunca tiveram que se responsabilizar por nada na vida diziam.

Assim que esfriou a cabeça, ela pediu para Sana voltar em sua sala para elas terminarem aquela conversa. Ela estava nervosa, não poderia mentir, odiava brigar com qualquer um, mas sabia que com ela poderia ser completamente sincera. A modelo, agora, estava sentada de frente para ela com um semblante um pouco culpado, mas ainda sério.

Ainda em silêncio, Momo aproximou uma das mãos das de Sana, que entendeu o recado e a segurou delicadamente enquanto fazia carinho com a ponta do polegar em seu dorso.

\- Você está certa, Sana. Se me desse trela eu estaria fazendo drama até agora e provavelmente essa história me faria mais mal ainda. Reconheço que eu fui meio infantil - Momo diz um pouco nervosa, quando teve coragem de abrir a boca.

\- Não é culpa sua, as pessoas não pensam antes de falar, mas não tem como aceitar que você fique daquele jeito só por isso. Acho que eu fui dura demais com você, me desculpa por te magoar, mas não consegui segurar as palavras.

_Como nunca consigo perto de você. Quero tanto o seu bem que perco até a noção._

\- Tudo bem, acho que foi até melhor assim. Me desculpe por ter alugado seu ouvido de manhã só pra reclamar da vida. Eu sei que você estava ocupada também.

\- Sem problemas, meu amor. Eu só quero te ver bem e inteira. Eu sei que não é a coisa mais romântica do mundo dizer isso, mas o que me deixa mais feliz e te ver sendo feliz sozinha. Quando a sua felicidade depende de mim, eu me preocupo. Sentir que você só queria minha atenção falando aquelas coisas me deixou um pouco triste - Sana precisava dizer essas palavras em voz alta, apesar de saber que poderiam machucar a outra mulher mais ainda.

\- Definitivamente é muito romântico ouvir isso vindo de você - Momo respondeu sorrindo, para a surpresa da modelo.

Era bom sentir que namorava (e pretendia se casar com) alguém que a amava o suficiente para colocar seu bem estar acima de qualquer coisa daquele relacionamento.

\- Eu te amo. Só quero te ver feliz - Sana diz sentindo os olhos marejarem.

Ainda era muito emocionante dizer aquelas três palavras com tanta facilidade assim.

\- Eu também te amo, meu amor. Obrigada por ficar do meu lado, mesmo quando eu não estou - Momo diz ironicamente, mas com um bom fundo de verdade.

\- Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado. Se precisar esconder um corpo um dia, já sabe, né?

Momo deu a risadinha de criança feliz que Sana tanto amava antes de se aproximar da modelo para abraçá-la. Se lembrou de de Mina na hora também. As três sempre foram uma pela outra em tudo, e não deixaria de ser assim só porque as duas são um casal.

_Eu sou uma pessoa muito sortuda._

Sana passou os braços por cima dos ombros de Momo e ficou fazendo carinho na parte de trás de sua cabeça e, com a outra mão, tirou os cabelos pretos da secretária da lateral de seu rosto e beijou suavemente sua bochecha algumas vezes, o que também não passou despercebido pela diretora que mais uma vez as olhou através da janela.

_Sabia que elas iam se entender._

Ali de dentro de seu escritório, Mina sorriu ao se lembrar da cena que viu de relance das amigas no escritório de Momo. A relação das duas era linda de acompanhar, e achava mais linda ainda a forma como as coisas não mudaram tanto assim de como era quando elas eram amigas e de quando começaram a se apaixonar. O sentimento era diferente, mas nunca deixaram de ser elas mesmas nesse processo.

Era bonito como era sincero, com era imperfeito.

_Em que momento da minha vida eu comecei a encarar o teto pensando em amor?_

Mina voltou sua atenção para as planilhas que analisava em seu computador, mas o dia hoje foi um tanto aéreo mesmo. Toda hora sua mente vaga de volta para a noite passava. 

_Por que é tão fácil me perder pensado nela?_

A japonesa, por um lado, brigava com sua própria mente para se concentrar no que estava fazendo, mas, por outro, estava muito bem humorada.

Talvez amor seja isso, o que deixa o nosso dia a dia mais leve apesar de dar um pouco de dar um pouco de trabalho para sustentar.

De qualquer forma, ela queria terminar logo tudo que tinha para fazer para ir logo para casa. Isso significaria mais tempo para estar na festa que Chaeyoung tanto se planejou para fazer.

Nada poderia estragar o dia dela. Queria que fosse perfeito, a alegria da fotógrafa era o foco daquela noite.

Mina voltou para casa um pouco distraída aquele dia, mas não o suficiente para não perceber um sujeito estranho olhando para sua casa. Ela cogitou passar reto e ir direto para a festa, porque, por mais que não quisesse criar paranoias, ela meio que já estava acostumada com aquilo. 

_Ainda pode não ser nada, não exagere, Myoui._

A diretora entrou em casa, e o sujeito permaneceu lá fora. Ele estava mexendo no celular, ao que parecia, e, em poucos segundos, seu próprio celular a notificou de uma mensagem recebida de um número desconhecido.

E ela não podia acreditar nos próprios olhos.

_"Vim aqui para acertar uns assuntos. Leia rápido as próximas mensagens, pois elas sumirão em poucos segundos"_

Como o capanga do deputado havia planejado, ela leu atentamente cada mensagem que veio a seguir. Ela entendeu que ele queria negociar com ela, mas que para isso ela não poderia chamar a polícia. Ele estava armado mas não queria machucá-la. 

_Não mais que o necessário._

Apesar de aterrorizada, ela sabia que não podia contar com ajuda da polícia agora mesmo. Esse tipo de bandido já está tão experiente que teria como fugir com facilidade ou, pior, poderia mesmo até ter negócios com eles. Não quis também avisar suas amigas ou Chaeyoung, porque estaria metendo ainda mais gente naquela cilada. Ela não sabia quão perigoso aquilo tudo poderia ser.

_Mas eu sei o que fazer._

Ela respirou fundo, tomou coragem e entrou no banheiro de casa. Escondida num fundo falso, ela pegou a caixa que era, na verdade, a única coisa que ainda guardava de seu pai. Ela se odiava por guardar aquele segredo, ainda mais porque era daquele homem que ela não admirava nem um pouco, mas não tinha outra solução.

Essa era a terceira vez que ela mexia naquela caixa.

As duas primeiras foram quando pessoas invadiram sua casa numa tentativa de assalto, e essa seria sabe deus a troco de que. Aquela arma pequena porém potente se escondia perfeitamente embaixo de sua camisa.

Saiu do banheiro normalmente e respondeu a mensagem tentando não demonstrar seu desespero.

_"Pode entrar. Estou aberta a negociações, sim"_

O homem do outro lado da rua a cumprimentou na porta de sua casa como se fossem amigos de longa data, provavelmente para que alguma possível câmera da rua não revelar imagens suspeitas, e entrou. Chegou tirando o casaco e jogando-o em sua mesa, para ser o mais folgado e irritante possível. Ela sabia que ele queria tirá-la do sério.

O homem era alto e tinha cerca de 30 anos de idade logo já chegou dizendo a que tinha vindo. Comentou sobre o "nojo" que era aquela campanha e ela meio que já tinha entendido tudo. Ele também estava sob comando do deputado que, mesmo preso, seria se inimigo para o resto da vida, provavelmente.

\- Inclusive, garotinha - ele continuou dizendo - as coisas que seu portal inútil revelaram sobre o caso são realmente verdade. Meu chefe queria mesmo acabar com a alegria daqueles vermes, pena que o fogo não foi o suficiente para matar. Agora eles ficam por aí se pagando de vítimas, e seu portalzinho só piora a situação.

\- E daí? - ela perguntou. Não estava com tempo para papinho furado hoje.

\- E daí que você ainda pode torná-las falsas e acabar com todo os nossos problemas.

_Não. Eu não posso, meu filho._

\- E pra que eu faria isso? Seu chefinho não vai ser liberto. Ele já foi condenado - ela disse no seu semblante pleno de sempre.

A essa altura o homem esperava que ela já estivesse mais apavorada, mas pelo visto seria uma conversa longa.

\- Mas o filho dele ainda pode ser presidente. Ele não fez nada de errado, mas está herdando a fama do pai e sendo difamado por defender seus ideias. Ele faria muito bem para esse país, diferente de você, sua puta.

Mina nem se estressou com o xingamento. Se ele pensava essas coisas dela, é porque estava no caminho certo.

\- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? - ela questionou, petulante.

\- Retire o que você publicou, ele volta a ser popular, o pai dele continua preso, e todos ficamos felizes. Prometo te deixar em paz - ele falou já levantando a voz e se aproximando mais do corpo dela, que permanecia imóvel e não parecia se abalar por nada.

Ele tentava parecer ameaçador. Era forte e chegava cada vez mais perto dela. Por um instante ela achou que ele avançaria nela, mas ele não o fez. Ficou ali parado só tentando controlá-la pelo medo.

_O que nunca funcionou contra mim, meu querido._

\- E se eu não retirar? - a diretora perguntou com simplicidade.

\- Aí teremos que apelar para outras formas de negociação.

Ele retira a arma que estava enfiada em sua calça e olha orgulhoso para ela. Aquela cena deu até ânsia na mulher, que odiava armas mais que tudo. Se orgulhar de algo que só existe para matar diz muito sobre ele.

\- Ela é linda, não? Além de te matar, ela pode fazer coisas muito piores. Pode te machucar, te deixar sequelada para o resto da vida, e machucar todo mundo que você conhece. Por culpa sua. Por ganância sua, que só quis publicar tudo aquilo para ter mais dinheiro ainda. Você acha que engana quem, sua filha da puta. Seu pai teria vergonha...

Ele não teve tempo de terminar a frase.


	20. Fim

Mina tinha pego seu revolver e atirado perfeitamente contra a arma na mão do homem. O objeto voou longe e parou só no outro canto da sala, não tinha como ele recuperá-la. Um pedaço da parede da sala esta destruído pela bala, mas tinha valido a pena. 

Ele estava completamente apavorado e com a mão dolorida pelo impacto, mas sem maiores ferimentos. _Onde essa puta aprendeu a atirar assim?_

\- Que foi? Ficou surpreso? - ela perguntou ironicamente.

Seu ódio por armas era algo antigo, de quando seu pai praticamente a obrigou a aprender a usar as suas quando era mais nova. _Apesar de tudo ainda me recuso a dizer que, no fim, ele estava certo._

 _-_ Olha aqui, meu filho - ela abaixou a arma e olhou fixamente nos olhos dele de forma a deixá-lo ainda mais incapaz de formular uma frase - tenha mais cuidado ao brincar com a vida de alguém, especialmente com a sua própria. Suma daqui e nunca mais volte, se não você vai se arrepender. Diria até para você sumir do país que é melhor. 

O homem estava respirando de forma acelerada, quase descompassada, estava tomado pelo pânico. Esperava por tudo, menos aquilo. Ele não achou que fosse possível, mas no momento tinha mais medo dela do que de seus mandantes.

\- Esse filho dele nem adulto o suficiente é para vir pessoalmente tentar me subornar - ela continuou falando enquanto soltava uma risadinha irônica - ele sabe que é perigoso lidar com quem não conhece. Não percebeu que ele só te usou porque ele mesmo tem medo de morrer nessa brincadeira? Não seja idiota o suficiente para pensar que ele te considera um sócio.

\- Eu...ele...

\- Eu não quero saber. Eu vou até o inferno caçar tudo sobre ele e o mundo inteiro vai ficar sabendo, aí nunca mais ele vê a luz do sol também, igual o pai nojento dele. Vá embora daqui, e avise que se mais um capanga entrar na minha frente hoje o tiro não vai ser na arma - ela disse para soar ainda mais pesado, mas tinha certeza que nunca teria coragem de fazer isso.

O homem até pensou em fingir que estava acompanhado e dizer ela estava encurralada, mas não foi capaz de blefar. Não pensou que fosse mesmo precisar disso hoje. Ele não pensou em mais nada na verdade, apenas fez o que sempre soube fazer: obedeceu e sumiu de sua frente.

Saiu de lá andando, tentou não chamar muita atenção, mas estava em estado de choque ainda. Mal conseguiu avisar seu chefe, só disse que ele estava se metendo com gente mais poderosa do que poderia supor e que estava fora daquilo tudo. Não queria morrer tão jovem. _Deus me livre entrar no meio de briga de gente tão vingativa assim._

Quando o homem deixou sua casa, Mina pôde finalmente respirar fundo e perceber como seu coração estava acelerado. Ela aprendeu a agir friamente em quase todas as situações da vida, o que não significa que ela não viu a própria vida passar diante de seus olhos ao ver o revólver na mão do homem.

Sua cabeça era uma avalanche de pensamentos. _Será que a vizinhança ouviu e vai chamar a polícia? Como eu vou explicar essa situação? Se eu só ir embora e fingir que não sei de nada pode ser pior no fim das contas, não? Se bem que se alguma desgraça acontecer, fiança ainda posso pagar. De uma das armas eu tenho a licença, mas e a outra? Qual a pena para porte ilegal desse tipo de revolver?_

_Meu deus eu tô pensando longe demais. Preciso resolver isso._

Depois de muito pensar, ela decide por fim mandar uma mensagem para seus vizinhos mais próximos perguntando se tinham ouvido algum barulho estranho. Quase todos responderam que não, mas um a respondeu logo se desculpando pelo estouro do motor de sua piscina, que tinha realmente feito um barulho "que parecia até um tiro".

Mina riu num misto de nervoso e alívio ao ler aquilo. _Acho que alguém estava mexendo no motor da piscina sem saber o que estava fazendo e pensou que o barulho do tiro era defeito do motor, ou que acabou causando um curto circuito mesmo._

_Ótimo._

Ela logo conversou com seus outros companheiros de bairro e comentou do motor da piscina do sujeito, para não ficar tão estranho aquelas mensagens do nada. _Vai que alguém acha suspeito e resolver ir atrás._

Ela já tinha o álibi perfeito, só faltava se livrar daquelas armas. Por hora, ela decidiu voltar as duas para seu esconderijo, mas decididamente ia dar um fim nelas de alguma forma depois. Se ver capaz de matar uma pessoa assim certamente iria consumi-la por dentro e não queria correr o risco de acabar fazendo isso um dia. _Só uma_ _a_ _rminha de choque já é o suficiente, não preciso disso aqui._

Agora só restava ir para a festa. Chaeyoung devia estar esperando por ela.

_Chega de emoções por hoje._

Mina passou a festa inteira sem comentar nada sobre o ocorrido. Não ia estragar a felicidade de todo mundo ali, principalmente a da fotógrafa, que a esganaria com certeza por aquelas atitudes inconsequentes. _Ela odeia arma de fogo mais que eu até. Espero que ela possa me perdoar por isso depois._

Nessa festa de fato ela conheceu Tzuyu melhor, elogiou Jihyo várias vezes e até comentou que ela assumiria a direção geral da empresa caso ela, Momo e Sana estivessem fora de lá por alguma razão - já pensando no passo seguinte que teria que dar para fugir um pouco de toda aquela situação, por sinal. A coreana foi a funcionária que mais a surpreendeu ao longo de sua carreira e sabia que podia confiar a ela tamanha responsabilidade.

A alegria no rosto de Chaeyoung durante a comemoração fez valer a pena o enorme peso nas costas que ela carregou com aquele segredo a noite toda.

Na hora de dormir ela abraçou a fotógrafa de forma mais forte do que costumava fazer. A coreana até estranhou isso um pouco, mas estava alta demais para raciocinar no momento.

_Espero não te perder, mas se for decepção demais eu entenderei._

No dia seguinte Mina marcou uma reunião urgente com Sana, Momo e Chaeyoung, que já carregava um mal pressentimento desde ontem a noite. Suas amigas chegaram primeiro e Sana logo já viu que não vinham boas notícias. Mina parecia um tanto melancólica, isso era incomum de se ver. O semblante fechado se tornou um pouco mais preocupado quando a fotógrafa entrou na sala, mas não era o preocupado clássico da japonesa, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e um olhar de deboche, era um preocupado culpado, por assim dizer.

_Acho que nunca vi a Mina assim._

A diretora estava sentindo calafrios de tanto nervoso que sentia só de pensar nas consequências de explicar a situação maluca para elas, mas engoliu em seco e o fez com a coragem que restava em si.

Sana apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e não sentiu nada além de choque e tristeza por saber que Mina teve que passar por isso sozinha. Ela sabia que a amiga aguentava baques da vida como ninguém, mas aquilo era demais. Ninguém merecia passar por isso.

Chaeyoung apenas continuou encarando o chão com a mente vazia. Não sabia no que pensar. Não sabia se tinha mais ódio daquele homem, de Mina ter guardado aquele "segredo" ou da existências das armas de fogo em si. Ela sentiu até o sangue subir nesse momento, mas não queria fazer nenhum comentário ainda de cabeça tão quente.

Momo riu nervosa como sempre fazia quando não sabia o que pensar e comentou:

\- Mina...que foda! Caralho, eu queria muito ter visto essa cena. Você tinha que ter feito ele deitar no chão e pisado na cabeça dele enquanto dava um esporro, ia ser perfeito.

Sana lança um olhar de reprovação para Momo, enquanto Mina acaba cedendo e rindo junto com a amiga, que continua falando enquanto Chaeyoung ainda parecia ter se ausentado do ambiente.

\- Eu sei que ela foi retardada e podia ter tomado um tiro, mas dado que isso não aconteceu a gente pode pular a parte do drama, né?

Chaeyoung, em seu silêncio, era um misto de decepção por saber que Mina guardava uma arma em casa, apesar de sempre dizer que era contra esse tipo de coisa, com uma admiração profunda por ela ter conseguido contornar a situação sem ferir ninguém. 

Em seus tempos mais ferrenhos de defender ideias, ela repensaria completamente seu relacionamento com ela depois de saber essa informação, mas depois de conhecê-la tão bem...sabia que não tinha motivos para isso. Não julgaria uma atitude daquele monte fora de contexto, ainda mais sabendo que a japonesa pretendia se livrar dos objetos depois.

Apesar de pensar muito, a fotógrafa ainda não conseguiu dizer nada. Estava com dificuldade de achar as palavras. A ideia de que poderia ter perdido a outra mulher dessa forma a congelaram.

Sana e Momo notaram a atitude estranha da fotógrafa e decidiram deixá-las a sós um pouco para conversar, e assim o fizeram.

Mina foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio mortal que estava ali.

\- Eu entendo que você esteja com ódio de mim por ter aquilo em casa. De verdade. Desculpa não ter te dito antes, mas eu mesma tenho tanto ódio daquele objeto e vergonha de manter ele por lá que não consegui te falar.

Toda a história das duas passou por sua cabeça antes de aceitar o pedido de desculpas. Aquela primeira noite no escritório, as primeiras demonstrações de afeto, as declarações objetivos e, principalmente, subjetivas que já tinham sido feitas, o tanto de risada que já tinham dado juntas...com tudo aquilo em mente era fácil de saber o que ela queria responder. 

\- Tudo bem... - ela responde um pouco baixo - acho que eu entendo. A gente tem coisas das quais nos envergonhamos mesmo...nos dias que eu fico apavorada e travo eu morro de vergonha também, mas você não me julgou e fugiu quando presenciou alguns desses - a coreana agora parecia um tanto emotiva - aliás, antes que eu me esqueça de dizer...parabéns por não ter atirado diretamente nele.

\- Sua cara está me preocupando. Eu estou vendo como você está séria...eu sei que é um tema pesado para você. Acha que precisa de um tempo para pensar? - a voz de Mina falhou nessa última pergunta. 

Chaeyoung finalmente se mexeu na cadeira, se aproximou um pouco mais de Mina e deu um sorrisinho gentil. Segurou delicadamente o rosto de Mina entre suas mãos e acariciou suas bochechas com os polegares.

\- Não, não quero tempo nenhum. Eu te amo muito, só estou em choque que você passou por isso e ainda quis esperar para me contar só para não estragar meu aniversário. Por um lado a minha vontade era de te chacoalhar pelos ombros e perguntar onde você estava com a cabeça, mas por outro eu sei que você, no fundo, sabia o que estava fazendo.

Mina apoiou as mãos nos braços da outra mulher e sentiu uma lágrima de emoção querer escapar de seus olhos. Rapidamente ela tocou seus olhos na tentativa de conter o choro de começar. _Se eu começar a chorar não vou parar mais._

Chaeyoung riu daquela cena e beijou algumas vezes seu rosto e seus lábios até ela se recompor. O tempo que fosse poderia passar, mas Mina nunca aceitaria perder a classe. _Você sempre será a pessoa por quem eu me apaixonei._

\- Eu também te amo. Me desculpa por isso. Não queria te preocupar - a japonesa fala mais calma depois de alguns segundos rindo junto com a fotógrafa.

\- Eu sempre vou me preocupar com você, Myoui. Faz parte. Vida que segue.

\- E o que a gente faz agora?

_Epílogo_

_O que elas fizeram?_

_Antes de mais nada, Mina se livrou do que precisava e nunca mais se permitiu pensar nesse assunto._

_Ela, Momo, Sana e Chaeyoung decidiram, por bem, deixar o país por um tempinho e fizeram a tal viagem para Paris juntas. Passearam por lá como se nada tivesse acontecido e, numa das tardes, no lugar mais clichê possível, embaixo da Torre Eiffel, Sana chorou um monte com o pedido de casamento que Momo não tinha planejado, mas decidiu fazer no meio da tarde. Mina ficou muito contente pelas amigas, já Chaeyoung riu como não houvesse amanhã. Não acreditava em seus próprios olhos. Sana certamente era a última pessoa que ela esperava ver se desfazendo daquele jeito naquela situação._

_Ao longos dos meses seguintes, Jihyo e Dahyun trabalharam duro para publicar (e ironizar) absolutamente tudo do filho do deputado até ele perder a cabeça e acabar queimando o próprio filme mais ainda. A melhor forma de derrubar alguém é tirando completamente a credibilidade de suas falas, afinal, e não era muito difícil de fazer isso com as coisas que saíam dele. Tinha puxado o pai, com certeza._

_Nayeon e Jeongyeon participaram ativamente do planejamento do casório de Sana e Momo, afinal de contas Nayeon não confiava nem um pouco em Mina para planejar algo tão romântico assim. A japonesa era boa em várias coisas, mas em ser clichê como pede um casamento...era uma negação._

_Tzuyu e Mina, apesar da forma estranha com que se conheceram, conseguiram se tornar boas amigas e foram muitas vezes, junto a Chaeyoung e Dahyun, naquele mesmo bar que foi atacado e gerou todo o problema lá no início. Era um sentimento de vitória inexplicável beber naquele ambiente outra vez._

_E Chaeyoung e Mina...continuaram as mesmas de sempre. É difícil rotular bem esse amor, mas o que importa para elas é saber que ele existe. Tudo que dá para dizer é que elas estão muito bem, obrigada._


	21. Bônus

\- Então é isso, a gente está namorando mesmo? Decida de uma vez, Son - Mina falou um tanto sem paciência ao chegarem na rua de sua empresa.

Chaeyoung estava mais romântica do que o normal após o ensaio fotográfico de Sana e Momo para o casamento. Fizeram questão de chamá-la para fotografar esse dia tão especial, o que também contribuiu para derreter um pouco mais seu coração. Era o tipo de coisa que podia acabar sendo bem tosca, mas, como fazia muito sentido dentro da trajetória delas, acabou sendo absolutamente apaixonante.

Talvez pelo ensaio, talvez por ser o aniversário de 6 anos da reformulação da _That Life!_ e, consequentemente, 1 ano do dia que ela e Mina começaram a se envolver, Chaeyoung estava diferente. Veio o caminho inteiro, entre o local do ensaio e a empresa, falando coisas sobre o relacionamento delas e a encarando com um olhar mais derretido do que o normal, o que, apesar de ser bem-vindo, também deixou a japonesa um tanto impaciente. Não estava entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

_Não bastando ter que organizar essa maldita comemoração mais uma vez, ela vem com isso agora. O que aconteceu com ela?_

\- Não sou eu que decido isso. Aliás...o fator limitante é sempre a madame aí.

Myoui riu da cara emburrada que Son fez nessa hora. Agora ela estava a reconhecendo melhor. Já sabia que ela estava com vergonha de fazer um pedido de namoro oficial, afinal ela adorava falar mal desse tipo de coisa, mas que queria marcar aquela data de alguma forma.

\- Então vai lá. Me convença. Por que eu deveria te namorar? - Myoui resolve provocar um pouco, como sempre.

Chaeyoung riu ao notar onde tinha se metido.

_Ela não perde a oportunidade._

\- Porque você me ama - respondeu com simplicidade, o que tirou um pequeno sorriso de Myoui. Essa naturalidade a deixava feliz.

\- Verdade, mas amor não sustenta um relacionamento sério. Fale mais - disse recompondo seu semblante sério.

\- Porque a gente praticamente não dorme mais em casas diferentes. Você gosta de dividir a vida comigo.

Isso era verdade. Não lembrava a última vez que, por livre e espontânea vontade, tivesse escolhido passar uma noite sozinha. Mesmo quando não queria conversar ou fazer mais nada, gostava de tê-la ali.

\- Bla, bla, bla...quero alguma coisa mais palpável, Son.

O olhar nada discreto que Mina a deu na sequência fez com a que a fotógrafa entendesse onde ela queria chegar.

\- Porque eu te chupo como ninguém. Você disse isso esses dias.

Mina riu, ela queria descontrair um pouco e conseguiu. Não achou que a coreana fosse falar assim, com todas as palavras, mas gostou daquilo. Desde o começo, a cama (ou o sofá) foi um lugar em que elas se deram muito bem, e tudo só melhorou com o tempo. 

\- Não precisava ser tão palpável assim, mas tudo bem.

\- Queria que eu falasse como?

\- Podia falar que tem uma boca que se encaixa muito bem em mim. Estaria certo também.

\- Frescura - Chaeyoung responde rindo também.

Mina para o carro no estacionamento e segurou o rosto de Chaeyoung entre as mãos e deixa alguns beijos em seus lábios antes de falar mais nada. Não era justo que ela, depois de tanto tempo, ainda ficasse com o pé atrás para chamá-la de namorada.

\- É claro que a gente está namorando, só você não tinha percebido ainda - a japonesa fala fazendo carinho em seu rosto.

\- Com você é tudo imprevisível, eu não crio expectativas.

\- Besta...eu te amo.

\- Também te amo.

Mina a puxou novamente para um beijo, mas, ao ver uma silhueta suspeita passando na rua, a fotógrafa a para.

\- Tem paparazzi ali.

Esse tem sido um dos maiores problemas entre elas ultimamente. Elas não faziam questão de se esconder, até boatos começarem a tomar conta da internet nos últimos meses o que, claro, vinha acompanhado por muitas notícias falsas rolando por aí. Essa semana Dahyun tinha até mandado um meme para Chaeyoung e de pessoas dizendo que, na verdade, Myoui era hetero e só estava usando aqueles boatos de um relacionamento com Chaeyoung para gerar mais _pink money._

_As pessoas são completamente loucas._

Mina já estava farta daquilo. Não passou por tudo que passou no último ano para ainda ter medo de paparazzi.

\- Quer saber? - o olhar de Mina para Chaeyoung parecia muito determinado a algo.

\- O que?

\- Quer chocar as pessoas agora? - Mina disse com simplicidade e Chaeyoung logo entender o que ela quis dizer.

\- Você sabe que eu amo fazer isso, nunca nego uma oportunidade - respondeu com um sorriso.

As duas, então, saíram do carro e logo deram as mãos. Foram andando em direção à janela de onde estavam vindo os sons das fotos sendo tiradas e Myoui fez questão de dar tchau para eles. Quando já estavam afastadas o suficiente para ter um ângulo melhor para a foto, a diretora se aproximou e deu um beijo na bochecha da fotógrafa, como quem pede licença para fazer um pouco mais, e Son prontamente vira e dá um selinho na namorada.

\- Vão falar muita merda de você agora - Son disse num tom de desafio, só para ver a reação de Mina.

\- Quem se importa? 

_Quem importa sempre esteve ao meu lado._   
  
  
  
  
  


\- Caralho, vocês fizeram isso mesmo? Meu deus, já estão até nos assuntos do momento no Twitter - Dahyun gritou quando viu as amigas chegando juntas à empresa.

Essa festa de reformulação estava especialmente bonita, porque tinha um tom de vitória a mais junto. Claro, ameaças e pessoas mal intencionadas sempre existiriam, mas com pelo menos alguns a mais atrás das grades já era um pouco melhor.

\- Por que não, né? Já estavam até me chamando de hetero na internet, não tinha como ficar pior.

\- Agora tão te chamando de baitola por causa do sorrisinho que você deu pra ela depois do selinho, viu, Myoui - a voz de Jihyo acusava como já estava um pouco alterada pela bebida.

\- O que é isso? - a empresária perguntou confusa.

\- É tipo boiola - Chaeyoung respondeu, rindo do fato de que aquele diálogo realmente estava acontecendo.

\- Ah...não deixa de ser verdade, né? Nem cinco minutos antes dessa foto eu estava dizendo que te amava e que era sua namorada - Mina disse dando de ombros.

\- Namorada? Ah, não...não é possível, Myoui! - Momo disse sorridente, abraçando Mina por cima dos ombros, pelas costas.

_Ela vai me zoar muito depois, já vi tudo._

\- As noivas chegaram, vamos fazer um brinde! - Park disse um pouco alto demais.

\- Só deixa a namorada da Dahyun chegar aqui que a gente brinda - Sana disse, olhando para Tzuyu chegando atrasada e com cara de um pouco acabada, como de costume.

Foi uma noite muito agradável. Todos estavam felizes, em especial pelas noivas e pela coragem de Myoui. Ninguém nunca duvidava de nada quando o assunto era aquela CEO, mas foram pegos de surpresa. Sua vida pessoal ser exposta assim e ela parecer tão em paz com isso era novidade. 

Para Mina, sinceramente, não pareceu uma escolha tão difícil assim. Ela não entendia o propósito das pessoas em sair contando tudo por aí só para chamar atenção, mas quando viu que a atenção já estava ali sobre elas e estavam usando esse boato só para bombar outros sites de fofoca, resolveu colocar um ponto final naquilo. Ela não tinha feito tudo que fez em sua empresa para, no fim das contas, só servir de pilar de mentira para outros portais tão podres quanto aquele que seu pai um dia fundou.

Mas enfim, hoje era dia de festa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. as 2yeon tão bem e viajando pelo mundo, não consegui ver o final delas de outra forma <3
> 
> Eu falei que ia dar mais um bônus dessa fic, não disse?
> 
> Pediram o pedido de namoro, mas conhecendo essas duas não pude fazer de outra forma KKKKK
> 
> Gente a fic chegou em #2 no meio das michaeng aqui do Wattpad e eu não sei como agradecer namoral <3
> 
> Até a próxima.


End file.
